Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought There
by TheWatcher2785
Summary: After two years of peace and prosperity, a mysterious gate had opened on Korhal within the capital city of Augustgrad. From it, invaders emerge straight out of medieval times as they bare threats of slavery and death to the Terran world they had set foot on. But they were soon going to learn they had picked a fight with the wrong people. R&R please.
1. Gate 1

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought There

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 1

* * *

Two years . . . .

It had been two years since their fateful battle against the fallen Xel'naga Amon. With the entire universe as the stakes, this was a war they couldn't afford to lose.

To prepare them many gears were set into motion to ensure they were ready for this war.

On the eve of the final battle, the combined power of the Terran Dominion, Zerg Swarm, and Protoss Daelaam had claimed victory over the dark god.

With Amon and his legions defeated, it was time to rebuild.

The Zerg under it's new leadership of Zagara had returned to Char. Of the guidance of their new queen, they had laid claim to all surrounding systems to them. But for the most part they stayed within their territory. So long as that was the case, it was fine.

Artanis had his work cut out for him as he gathered the lost Protoss amongst the stars. Slowly day by day, Aiur was returning back to it's once former glory as it's golden cities stood out as a beacon of hope and renewal for it's people. Of course the hierarch had decided to completely abandon the old ways of the Protoss shedding themselves of the Khala and the caste system. Though a difficult transition, Artanis now understood and respected the value of individuality and difference. Under this new ideal, true unity was possible as the Khalai, Nerazim, and Purifers had come back together again. Some Tal'darim had also joined, but ultimately the majority had still preferred their way.

With Valerian leading the Dominion, he ushered in a golden age of peace and prosperity throughout Terran controlled space. Unlike his father he was going to be a better man. A benevolent ruler who truly had the best interest of his people as his highest priority. Since taking the reigns of the vast Terran empire, he had made many changes to ensure fair and equal treatment regardless of status or station. But one of his biggest changes was the alliance he had forged with the Protoss protectorate which guaranteed peace between the two civilizations. Though their first encounter wasn't ideal and many were skeptical of this new arrangement, it was for the best in the long run.

Overlooking Augustgrad from his office/throne, Valerian was proud of how much he was able to achieve in his short time as ruler. However he did have his critics with various civilians and news reporters judging his every move and decision. It was these kinds of folks which made him regret enabling the right of free speech without reprisal. However he did have to be understanding of them. After all the corruption and evil his father had committed, it would take a lot of time to wash the stain off the Mengsk name and restore it back to an honorable title. Though groups like the Defenders of Man were certainly proving to be a thorn in his side.

But what eased his transition into emperor were influential figures such as Matt Horner who backed his claim to power. With his support, the former second in command of the Raynor Raiders was now an Admiral who was put in charge of most their military activities. Though it would have greatly helped if Jim was still around as he was the man who led the charge. He was the kind of guy anyone could trust. However he had declined not wanting to be part of this new age preferring his isolation and position as a simple marshal. But mysteriously he disappeared. Around that time, once broken and barren planets had started to become lush with life. He wondered if they were somehow connected which made him think if Kerrigan was involved.

After musing for sometime Valerian sighed as he took a seat back at his desk as their was plenty of work he needed to get back too. However something more pressing had then caught his attention as all his monitoring systems were alerted to it.

Viewing the screen, "what is the world is that?" as a stone gate had suddenly emerged on the city streets.

At a crowded area within the business district of Augustgrad many passerby couldn't help but stop and look at the mysterious item that had appeared. However it didn't seem to be dangerous as it was something certainly not conceived by Protoss with it's unusual design. It definitely wasn't Zerg. So steadily people started to approach it curious to what a stone gate was doing in the middle of the street.

But soon enough the question was answered as from the void humans in an orderly fashion started to march out of the gate.

To say the least, the citizens of Augustgrad were confused at this spectacle.

"Is this some sort of show?"

"Where in the world did these people come from?"

"What the hell?"

Those who walked out the gate were clearly human. But there were also some very non-humans with them who were beastly in appearance. This unknown party seemed like something out of the medieval era carrying things like simplistic swords and spears which was an odd sight for anyone in the twenty-sixth century. As more of them started to filter out they then made their intentions quite apparent. Drawing their weapons, that's when the attack was under way.

Panicked, civilians tried to run only to be killed. Those who ran were either slain by arrows or spears. Some were even chased down by cavalrymen to be cut down from behind. The more monstrous of these humanoids were brutal in their slaughter with their clubs, axes, claws, or fangs.

Steadily the invading force started to spread out causing all kinds of damage as the city was being ravaged. Civilians who were on the streets were either killed on sight or captured to be used as slaves. Buildings and property were being destroyed and set ablaze to intimidate. For what wasn't bolted down was pillaged by the invading army as they saw fit to claim it as if it were their right.

Watching this all happen from his monitors, Valerian was both shocked and appalled as this enemy was far too arrogant to be attacking the capital of the Terran Dominion. But first thing was first as his people were his top priority. So going over to his broadcast system, "attention! This is a red alert! All civilians quickly evacuate to a safety shelter! This is not a drill! Please get to one as quickly as possible!" Then going to communications, "Matt, are you seeing this?"

"Seeing it now" said Matt Horner, admiral of the Terran Dominion. "Don't know who they are as they just suddenly appeared in the middle of the city. However we can leave speculations for later as we need to get control of the situation". Then bringing up a holographic projection, they monitored the activities of the enemies movements as they started to spread. Quickly coming up with a strategy, he put it to play. "I'll take care of things from here. Put the palace on lock down until further notice. I'll update you as the situation changes".

"Then I leave things in your care admiral".

Creating a containment perimeter, soldiers on the ground were first to be deployed. All armor bays were activated as marines, marauders, medics, reapers, and ghosts were suited up. Alongside them, pilots boarded their vehicles as siege tanks, hellions, vultures, diamond backs, cyclones, and goliaths were mobilized to their designated zones. Quickly filing out, they made haste to their areas.

But their first priority was the safety of civilians in either getting them outside the perimeter or to a shelter.

Thus speed was essential as hellions, vultures, and reapers were sent in as escorts. Backed by predators, they guided them to their safest options.

Picking up stranglers, they took up as many as they could carry and put the pedal to the metal as they sped off. But behind them, the enemy was chasing them.

Spotting the chase marines, marauders, and ghosts took aim. But seeing the enemy zoomed up on their H.U.D.s they couldn't fathom if this was actually for real. Who the heck were these people and what the hell were they thinking? Swords and arrows? Thin plated armor over cloth? Riding horse back? Have these people been living under a rock for the last thousand years? Unless you're either insane or a Protoss, these fools brought a knife to a gun fight. But it didn't matter. They were here uninvited as they attacked their people and wrecked their city. That told them enough.

With targets marked on their sensors as their rifles and cannons were locked on, they let loose the full fury of their firearms as the sounds of bullets and explosions rained down the streets.

As the enemy soldiers who were overconfident and jeering at their cowardly retreating targets, they were quickly turned to shock and panic. At least fifty footmen and cavalrymen were killed in an instant from bright flashes of light. Several holes were ripped through these men while others were dismembered with their arms, legs, and/or head completely removed or vaporized. At seeing such a brutal slaughter, the enemy faltered as chatter rose among themselves.

"What are they saying?" asked a marine as his audio sensor picked it up. "it's no language known in our database".

"Hold on, I got this" replied a ghost. With psi abilities no matter the difference in culture or species, language was fundamentally the same at it's base root. So with telepathic translation they understood what they were talking about as they connected to those around them.

"Were they not sheep running away?! Are they all mages?!"

"What kind of magic was that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"Protect yourselves immediately! Let's show these mongrels the strength of our fighting spirit!"

Rallying their movements, the platoon got into tortoise formation as their shields surrounded them with their spears sticking out like spikes. They then started to march forward confident their defenses could not be breached. But how wrong they were quickly proven.

Taking aim, a marauder fired a single punisher grenade instantly shattering the enemy formation as their primitive shields were blasted apart into metal shrapnel killing several of the soldiers. For whatever was left was easily cleaned up by the marines and ghosts rifles as there bullets easily tore through their feeble armor and soft flesh bodies.

Meanwhile at a command post, several technicians were at work running around or filtering through data at their consoles as Matt stood behind them in front of a large holographic screen monitoring the battle so far.

"Your area is cleared" a technician relayed. "All units move up one hundred meters to the new perimeter zone. Back up will be there shorty".

"Station snipers in these buildings to cover any blind spots. Siege tanks move to marked areas to provide artillery support".

"Enemy numbers are still coming through the gate. Enemy fliers have been confirmed" as images of men on giant flying lizards appeared.

"Man this too crazy" said Matt. "Who exactly are these people? Ugh never mind that for now" as he started to input commands. "Goliaths and cyclones ground to air missiles should be able to handle them. But sortie all available air units from the nearest starport just in case things get dicey for our ground forces. What is the E.T.A. of the battlecruiser we called in?"

"By warp jump, they should be here in approximately five minutes".

"Alright that should cover orbital deployment and support if needed. Is our radar towers up yet?"

"Currently relaying configuration through network uplinks and satellites. Image should be up now" which updated the holographic map showing in finer detail just how many enemy and friendly units were out there in relation to their numbers and exact position.

"We still have some civilians trapped in some buildings. Have a reaper team evacuate them out. Meanwhile split off a banshee squadron to support ground efforts while vikings and wraiths take back control of the skies. Let's do this by the numbers and push them back to where they came from!"

"Yes sir!" all the technicians exclaimed.

As reapers were busy going through buildings getting people to safety, that left others to clear a route for them once they got out.

On one street, three cavalrymen with spears faced off against what appeared to be some odd metal chariots.

"You think we fear you!" called out the lead soldier. "We will show you the power of our polished skills!" as the three charged forward in jousting position.

"So it's a chicken fight you want huh?" questioned the hellion pilot. "Let's see who blinks first" as he and his partner pressed down on the accelerator charging right back at them.

Racing down the road at full speed, the cavalrymen aimed for the men within the metal chariots as they were certain they couldn't lose. Nor did they have to fear as they appeared to have no weapons of their own.

Within just ten meters of each other the hellion pilots activated their hell bat mode as the two vehicles had then transformed into combat mechs startling their enemy as their horses wheezed out kicking up into the air in surprise. In one swing, the cavalrymen were killed as the hell bats swung at them smashing them in an instant.

Elsewhere vultures took out groups of these invaders firing their grenade launchers. For those running at them from their armaments blindspot, pilots then drew out their Gauss pistols from their holsters taking out any stranglers before moving on.

With the radar tower active in the perimeter, all Terran software was updated to reflect the current battlefield.

As two marines checked to see if an area was secured their H.U.D. maps marked several red dots near their position. Zooming in, the map showed several enemy combatants hiding on both corners. More then likely these hostiles thought they could ambush them. But of what they've displayed so far they highly doubted their simplistic weapons could even damage the vanadium their armor was composed of. At worse they'd just scratch the paint job. But as professional soldiers, they didn't have time to waste with them. So turning on their infrared sight, they locked onto all targets. Switching settings to armor piercing on their Gauss rifles, they then shot through the walls hitting all of them. Confirming they were down, all the red blips disappeared off their maps to which they then moved on.

Clearing one street after another, the Terran Dominion were pushing these aggressors back. Designed exactly for this purpose, banshees were performing phenomenally as they hovered around the buildings and skyscrapers launching their shockwave missiles blasting the enemy apart. With it's ordinance designed to burn through neosteel, those who were not lucky enough to get killed by the blast were literally melted alive.

However they were not designed to deal with other air targets as soldiers riding those flying lizards were shooting arrows or spears at them. Though marines, cyclones, and goliaths were doing a decent job at supporting their banshees while ghosts sniped those lizard riders, air superiority went a long way. So taking back their skies, wraiths and vikings made quick work of enemy air as they stood no chance against lasers or missiles. In no time flat enemy air was non-existent as their focus was to take out any fliers that tried to come out of the gate.

"Sir! Battlecruiser has dropped out of warp space and is now above Augustgrad. What are your orders for them?" said a technician.

"Should we blow up the gate and end this siege?" another technician continued.

"I would not advise that" then said the other technician. "Data analysis has returned concerning the gate. It seems to be warping dimensions bridging two points in space-time from here to wherever they came from".

"So it's functioning like a Protoss gateway" said Matt.

"Yes, but it's energy signature is unlike anything we've seen before. I worry that if we destroy the gate, there might be an energy backlash of undetermined effects".

"Then we'll hold off on that for now" as Matt looked to the screen. "So far we've got the situation back in hand as we are making progress. So I don't want to cause anymore unnecessary damage to the city from having a battlecruiser doing an orbital bombardment". Then marking several spots on the map, "I want orbital drops in these locations where they might need some help. Also launch some medivacs to redeploy siege tanks on top of these buildings where we can attack their main congregation. But if possible, try to capture some of them. We're going to need a few for questioning".

Carrying out their orders on the battlecruiser infantry, mechs, and pilots prepared themselves for orbital drop.

Soldiers went to several armor bay stations as they quickly filed out one after the other grabbing a weapon on their exit.

The engines on vehicles were revved up as engineers gave them the OK.

Mechs came online as their programs started up going over diagnostics before deployment.

Once they all had finished gearing up and double checking their equipment ground forces had entered their drop pods as vikings, banshees, and wraiths exited through the hanger. Plummeting through the atmosphere as their outer hulls became super heated, they were in Augustgrad within the minute in the areas they were called down too.

Redeploying tanks in optimal locations, they switched to siege mode as their treads and anchor legs braced into the ground as their shockwave cannons emerged. Given the green light to fire, they unleashed hell on the enemy firing explosive tungsten shells in areas the enemy tried to make strongholds in. Tried as they might to shield themselves, they were no match. Terran fast infantry armor would be able to last for a few hits. Protoss plasma shields for the most part could easily charge through it. Zerg had methods to counter it with tougher carapaces, outnumbering, or digging under ground. But against this opponent, it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

Though for the most part for any stranglers that were still running around the streets of Augustgrad, Dominion forces did there best to capture them alive.

Switching over to rubber ammunition they shot some of the soldiers who were running around. It may not have been lethal but they were strong enough to still dent their primitive armor and break their bones upon impact.

Medics who weren't busy healing used powerful tranquilizers to sedate enemy combatants.

But the most effective unit were the predator drones as the robotic cats generated electrical fields which were generally used to kill. But adjusting the wattage, it was just enough to paralyze or otherwise render them unconscious for others to capture them.

"Are they all apostles?! Mages?! Demons?!"

"This must be the wrath of the gods!"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Enemy morale had completely crumbled. Their formation was staggered as confusion raged through their ranks. The front line who was trying to desperately escape the slaughter they faced and the back line crossing through the gate unaware what terrors existed on this side.

"We must leave now! Leave the loot and slaves behind!"

"If we stay we will be killed!"

"I will have my vengeance! Mark my words!"

Watching from his monitor, the Dominion admiral saw how pathetic there would be invaders were as not one of them dared to step out to face them. After the death of thousands of them as their corpses littered the streets of the capital it should have been clear that they had foolishly challenged a force greater then themselves. Although Matt knew showing them mercy would more then likely invite trouble later. He was still a good man at heart as he would allow them to go home if they left now. Besides he had captured a few thousand of them as they would be sufficient on getting intel on just exactly who these people were. So giving the order, "I want a close and tight perimeter surrounding that gate. So long as they are retreating we will hold position for now so we can properly access the situation. No one is to open fire unless absolutely necessary".

Doing as they were commanded, Dominion forces circled the gate with their weapons at the ready and within clear sight as the enemy retreated with their tails in between the legs. Though there were a few trouble makers, the enemy forces had made a full withdraw.

"For now no one but military personnel is to enter that area" said Matt as he gave out his command. "I want a defense line to be stationed around the gate with bunkers, marines, and tanks guarding it. Everyone else is to be on stand-by till further notice. Ghosts shall take the prisoners in for interrogation. That shall be all for now".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: A pilot chapter to gauge people's interest in this story. Plus I figured I'd take up gunner challenge as I wanted to see if I can handle this story idea as it was quite interesting.

Frankly the Terran Dominion suffers pretty much none of the drawbacks the JSDF did in the canon story. Thus I truly wish to see how this will all turn out as one giant curbstomping. Who knows, maybe the Empire will be stupid enough to get the attention of the Protoss and Zerg as well.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. Gate 2

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 2

* * *

There were two priorities in place for the moment. One was guarding and containing the gate. Second was information gathering.

Many of the top scientific advisers still weren't sure what this gate was exactly. Though it was clear it was bridging two points in space like a Protoss gateway, they weren't sure how this was even possible. Taking a composition analysis, it was just like any plain old gate made from an amalgam of minerals and metals. But for the power source itself, it was certainly a mystery as it was something they've never seen before. But for now they just made sure that no unwanted visitors crossed through it.

Thus marines, marauders, tanks, and a few standby air units were to make sure it stayed that way. Allocating their resources, sentry guns and perdition turrets were also placed in strategic positions to supplements their defenses as Dominion forces were needed elsewhere to attend to the damages that were caused. Furthermore to make certain that this was truly an isolated incident as an attack on Korhal was really a big deal.

For the most part, the enemy in all their audacity had tried to attack again only to succumb to the same results if not worse since they were more then ready for them now. Perdition turrets created walls of fire scarring horses and incinerating enemy combatants as the air was filled with pained screams and burning flesh. With the gate acting as a bottleneck, it was like a sheep to a slaughter as these brazen fools marched to their deaths. Machine gun fire and grenade launchers were mowing down the enemy army like weeds on a field. Tanks in siege mode were especially careful with their aim making sure not to hit the gate as to avoid any consequences. But as ordered by Admiral Horner, they were to be spared if they could as there was no point to this senseless killing. But due to their numbers, it was not entirely possible to take them all in alive. For brief moments when the attacks stopped, scouts were sent in to look for survivors as medics got to work healing as they were taken into containment.

After their fourth invasion attempt, the attacks had stopped as Dominion forces were more at ease.

Meanwhile, they learned as much as they could from the enemy combatants they had captured. With ghosts and other telepaths acting as interrogators, they'd learn what they needed too in moments as language barriers weren't much of a problem to them. But as information was gathered, it was a bit hard for them to believe rather then understand what they were learning. The world they came from sounded like something from a fairy tale. That really meant something coming from a space faring civilization that has transverse the stars and bore witness to the many mysteries and wonders the universe had to offer. But things like goblins, trolls, ogres, elves, dwarfs, dragons, and most of all magic were things that weren't suppose to be real. Yet apparently somehow they were. However that was something they would investigate later.

But more importantly was the enemy they faced known simply as the Empire as well as the subordinate kingdoms they had at their disposal. Their military strength and roughly their culture was relatively equivalent to the Roman Empire almost close to two thousand years ago in relation to Terran history. As for the reason of their attack, it was simply out of imperialism as they wanted to conquer a new land and make claim over what they had won. For the most part, they learned all they really needed to know as they could move on from there. However it was prudent that they gather any other intelligence that might seem vital to future strategies.

Thus in one of the interrogation rooms, a man in very fancy looking armor held his head as anxiety ate away at him.

"This is such a disgrace for a noble like myself to be captured by these barbarians!" But apart from his sullied pride was also his fear at seeing the enemies terrifying magic as the sound of thunder and fiery explosions slew his countrymen. As his forces signaled a retreat, he and many others were lost within the dense structures that surrounded them as it was like trying to run around Akusho with your eyes closed. Ultimately, they were all captured by the barbarians trickery. But being a noble of massive ego, he refused to admit his loss. "Those cowards! They refused to face me in one on one battle! They had to resort to their numbers and tricks! I will kill them all! I swear it!"

"You know what they say about weak dogs, all bark and no bite . . . ."

Alarmed at the voice, the noble stood up looking around trying to find where it came from. Then within moments, blue lightning shimmered as hexagonal shapes took form. Once the light had faded, a blond woman in a white body suit with strange armor stood before him now.

For the ghost special ops Nova Terra had been there the entire time under cloak as she quietly probed her prisoner's mind. After the first few she had to interrogate, she was quick to learn that these nobles liked to talk . . . . A lot about their hurt honor and pride. Frankly she just wanted to quietly take what she needed without all this senseless ranting she would have to sit through. However she was well past annoyed now of this pretend soldier. Pulling out her combat knife, her prisoner stepped back warily only for her to stab it into the table then step back from it.

"What . . . . What is the meaning of this?" the noblemen asked carefully.

"You said you were going to kill us all right? So show me what you got tough guy". But after reading the first few layers of his mind, Nova's expression showed her absolute disgust for the man. "Or is killing unarmed woman and children the pinnacle of your honor and pride? What a pathetic little man you are".

Angered at being insulted by some woman, the noblemen picked up the knife to attack.

But being one of the best users of psi abilities, Nova could easily foresee five to ten moves ahead of her prisoner as he was predictable as well as stupid. Dodging his strike, she threw an uppercut. Backed by the synthetic muscle fibers of her environmental suit, her enhanced strength caused the noblemen to suffer a mild concussion, a fractured jaw, and several chipped teeth as he fell to the ground. "Looks like we're going to be doing this the fun way".

For the next ten minutes or so, loud bangs and crashing sounds could be heard in the room. Then moments later, Nova came out as her knuckles were dripping blood as her prisoner laid unconscious on the floor as his face was bleeding and swelling from the beating he took.

Outside the door on guard, a marine heard everything as he saw the results of this session. "You know you're not supposed to treat prisoners like that".

"What can I say?" Nova shrugged. "He took my knife and I had to defend myself". Then waving her hand as she started to walk away, "after you get him patched up take him back to his cell".

Watching her leave, the marine did not condone her actions. However he didn't condemn it either. These men attacked them unprovoked as they wanted to enslave their people. But as a civilization and more so as a people, they needed to be better. As easy as it would be to go glass their planet, they had to be better then that.

* * *

~ Augustgrad (the palace) ~

"This is quite the troublesome situation we've found ourselves in" said Valerian as he looked out his window. "But truly foolish for what they tried to do".

"I honestly thought this was some terrible joke" said Matt. "But it is as we saw it. They're clearly no threat to us as their most advanced technology has been outdated for the last couple of centuries".

"But I'm more curious of how they got here" the young emperor continued. "To what was learned, this gate is being powered by 'magic'" to which he couldn't help but cringe a bit.

"Well whatever it is it's linking our two worlds together. I'd rather not have them continuously parading here. I believe it would be wise to cross over and seize control of their side as to dissuade them of any further attacks. Seeing as their side is the point of origin, we might be able to shut off the gate from their end as well as locate where there planet is in relation to us".

"Indeed" Valerian nodded. "Make it happen admiral". Although that might have been the main goal, this provided an interesting opportunity through this tragic event. Of course they had very little interest with the planet, it's resources, or those who lived on it as it was a dime a dozen across the Koprulu sector. For his main interest was the gate itself as it might hold the secret of cracking warp technology.

Though they were on friendly terms with the Protoss. Sharing technology was eons away as they were simply cavemen by comparison to the psionic race.

But if they were able to learn the secrets of the gate, interstellar travel throughout the entire Terran controlled space would be much easier. What would require ships taking minutes to hours to travel would now take only seconds. The applications for civilian and military use was quite varied. But of course this was secondary as he wanted to prove to be a better man then his father. Thus ending this pointless battle and trying to shut off the gate took immediate precedent.

With the green light, the operation was a go.

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

With an absolute understanding of what they might face, only a small force was necessary to cross through to their world. If need be, it was simple enough to construct automated defense structures to supplement their forces.

But to make sure travel was safe, predators were the first to be sent in as the robotic cats ran through the gate. Upon arrival, they were met by several guards wielding simplistic armor and swords as they attacked. Though against the superior metal the predators were made from, they were wasting their time. Chipping their blade each time they struck, their swords ultimately broke. Countering, they released a high volt electrical field killing those around as their primitive armors only amplified their attack. With no viewable threats around, predators started transmitting telemetry of the environment around them. However it soon showed more hostiles were on the way.

Moving through the gate in a standard raid formation, marines and marauders crossed through with their guns at the ready to shoot anything that presented itself as the enemy. Being charged at by several platoons, they were instantly terminated as their bodies were riddled with bullets or were torn apart by a grenade.

Once they confirmed themselves that it was clear, they gave the signal for SCV to cross over along with a building crew and supplies.

With a relative survey of the area, construction was under way as they set a tight perimeter around the gate for defense. Everything else was second priority as they needed to make sure there area was secured. So stretching roughly seventy-five meters around the gate, many layers of defense were put into place.

As with traditional warfare, walls were a given. But at the very edge of the perimeter, an entire field of window mines were planted as the mechanical like spiders moved into position. Burrowing into the ground, each of them were armed with explosive munitions capable of taking out either air or ground targets as they were ready to be deployed when needed.

The next layer were perdition turrets and sentry guns. The most ideal defensive tools to hold back both charging and swarming targets.

Then finally near where the gate was were where most of the Dominion forces were stationed. Tanks got into formation creating a siege line as missile turrets were stationed around to protect against airborne attacks.

Bunkers were also constructed as goliaths were placed near them.

Now crossing through the gate himself, Matt looked out to the world he had set foot upon seeing it's clear blue skies and lush green landscape. However he couldn't help but feel ambivalence about this entire operation. Learning much during his time with the Raiders, he was a competent tactician. However concerning the battle ahead, "I just hope they leave" as he didn't want to be pointlessly killing these people. But at the same time, the Terrans that were killed demanded justice for what was done. Thus the conundrum. Hopefully he would be able to end this without too much bloodshed.

* * *

~ Special Area ~

Much had happened after news had returned that the invasion had failed. A council hearing amongst politicians and military leaders was held before the king for what there next move should be.

Opening the main floor was the main speaker. "Forgive my rudeness sire, but there seems to have been a grave error as we have lost a sixth of our Empire's total fighting force. How do you intend to compensate for this unprecedented disaster?!"

Adjusting himself on his throne, Emperor Molt the ruler of the Empire spoke. "Marquis Garcel, I share your concern. I too spend sleepless nights of foreign lords rising against us as one. Yet in each time of crisis have we not pulled together and struggled through? Such as the Artec War two-hundred and fifty years ago. Do not accuse me of being invincible or would you be one to play the court day after day till the enemy has come all the way to our front door?"

Then the floor was opened to the concerns and accusations of those present.

"But it's been seven days! Two since the enemies counter attack! Our expeditionary forces were destroyed and the gate was seized!"

"The sound of thunder was all we heard. Our soldiers were completely annihilated! I have never seen such terrifying magic!"

"Then fight! If our forces are insufficient we shall gather more from our vassal states!"

The bickering continued for some time till their king demanded their attention as he stood up from his throne.

"We cannot remain idle at this point!" Molt commanded. "That leaves us no choice but to fight! Send envoys to request reinforcement from our vassals! In order to combat these invaders from another world seeking to conquer this continent, we will muster our full might and recapture Alnus Hill!" which earned an applause from the military leaders.

Though that was the primary intention it was also a clever ploy. With the Empire weakened from their failed expedition, it wouldn't take much for a civil war to break out as the vassal states they had subjugated would try to rebel. Thus before they could get any ideas they would have to be weakened as well as not to compromise their authority. Even if the allied kingdoms were to claim victory or defeat, the Empire would still remain in power.

* * *

~ Alnus Hill ~

As the vassal forces assembled, they waited at the base of the hill as their armies prepared for battle.

Each of them were eager for war wanting to bathe in the glory and honor of defeating a powerful foe.

As the leaders talked boisterously of their victory, only one man didn't like the way this situation felt.

King Duran of the Elbe kingdom sat quietly aside as he pondered the upcoming battle. From what the scouts had reported, this should have been an easy fight as the enemy was completely outnumbered ten to one. Yet amongst them were many strange metal structures he had never seen before as they appeared confident they couldn't lose. But more curiously was why they were called and in full force. In the history of the Empire, not once have they ever met an enemy they could not defeat. Yet why the call for reinforcement if the enemy were that insignificant? Then shaking his head of these thoughts, the old king was probably over thinking this. Today as they marched on Alnus Hill, it was going to be a glorious victory.

* * *

~ Alnus Hill ~

With most of the Terran defenses in place, other structures were being built. From a temporary command post, Matt and several technicians coordinated their movements. With five full days to build, everything they'd need was up and running. When faced with intergalactic war against oversized bugs and super advanced aliens speed and efficiency was survival. On the very first day not entirely knowing what they might face, they had built up a hold point good enough to defend against a small army of Protoss and Zerg. With each subsequent days to work, any weakness they might have had was gone as they were ready for any form of attack be it by air, land, or sea. Monitoring their progress, technicians reported in.

"Radar tower is up sir! We're detecting enemy forces massing at the foot of the hill!"

"Calculations are coming in! Their numbers are estimated around a hundred thousand!"

"All defenses have been checked and re-checked! We are ready to engage".

Activating a camera as it zoomed in on the enemy, Matt could only sigh as he shook his head as they started their ascent up the hill. "Are the speakers up now?"

"Yes sir! Their language has been uploaded into the adjudent. You will be able to speak to them in real time. Though I doubt they will listen".

However he still wanted to try nonetheless. Picking up the radio as he watched the army approach from his monitor. "Attention Empire forces!" as Matt's voice stretched throughout Alnus Hill. "This is Admiral Matt Horner of the Terran Dominion. You are now entering our area as any further intrusion will be seen as an act of aggression. Pull back now or we will be forced to attack".

The enemy at first was startled at the voice they all heard. But they still continued to march. Even after hearing the warning they remained unrelenting as even a few of them gave a mocking chuckle. The only reason an opponent would give warning was either because they were weak or cowardly.

Seeing their response, "I give you this one last warning as you are now entering the point of no return. Pull back now or we will be forced to open fire!" Now within firing range, they had no choice. If they would not listen to reason then force was the only thing they would understand now. Inputting commands to his console Matt issued his orders. "All forces, engage" as the base defenses were activated.

Setting foot on Alnus Hill, the vassal army would soon learn that this battlefield would be their graves.

As they walked over the many widow mines as they made there trek up once they were deep enough, hell was unleashed. On the very top, siege tanks took aim coordinating their targets in order to deal to most damage. Goliaths would remain on standby while marines and marauders would hold inside the bunkers. Though it was doubtful they'd make it that far predators would pick off any stranglers who by some miracle made it to them.

Once they were in position the attack was under way. Activating all the widow mines, the onboard A.I. targeted whatever bogey was close to them firing their sentinel missiles as they erupted from the ground. Hitting their targets, a secondary explosion erupted as shrapnel tearing through anyone who was close to it. Striking from above, the siege line commenced their bombardment as explosive tungsten shells ripped through the area. Designed for these situations, the widow mines were only feeling the vibrations from the attacks. If too close they would simply dig deeper to avoid damage. Once their armament was restocked, they would fire again.

"Is Alnus Hill erupting?!"

"What magic is this?! The very ground is attacking us!"

"Run! We must make it up there!"

As the battleground was covered in fire and death, quite a few were able to cross. But they too were soon stopped as perdition turrets appeared from the ground all around them as walls of fire erupted barring their path. Sentry guns were also triggered shooting anything that was close to them before retreating into the ground upon confirming enemy combatants had been silenced. But flying above it were the wyvern riders as only a few of them were taken out by the automated defenses.

"Such cowardly tactics these barbarians use! We shall show them our might!"

"Death to the enemy!"

"Charge!"

Easily spotting the men on the flying lizards, missile turrets were alerted to their presence as they were met with missiles. Accompanying it were hell storm batteries as the many miniature rockets guaranteed something was going to get hit.

Goliaths also fired their anti-air hell fire missiles in support.

From their bunkers, marines began shooting as their targeting systems assisted their eye hand coordination to heighten their accuracy. Armed with armor piercing rounds and backed by the magnetic accelerators of their defense structure, the enemy fliers were going down like flies.

For the ten thousand men of the vassal army that were sent up that hill, the battle was ended in less then ten minutes as all that was left was death and the suffering of those still clinging to life.

Staring in absolute shock from their hill, King Duran and some of the other leaders could not believe what they had witnessed. Such overwhelming and terrifying magic practically on the level of gods. All they could see in that instant were flashes of light and black smoke as the air was filled with the screams of their countrymen. At such a dreadful sight, their once overconfident demeanor had completely vanished and were replaced with fear and confusion as they couldn't understand what kind of monster what standing before them now. Seeing the bodies of all their dead, it would take an army of mages or apostles to survive that.

Though the smarter move would have been to retreat, pride and arrogance were their greater enemy that day. Sending another forty-thousand men, they employed a more defensive tactic as they tried to make their way up with their shields at the ready at all times. But even with the change in strategy it still ended the same as Alnus Hill was littered with the bodies of their soldiers.

At such a devastating loss, many soldiers of the vassal army had already ran away. Call it intelligence or fear, but it was suicide to challenge these monsters from beyond the gate. Even if they were to be called cowards or deserters, their lives were more precious then their honor.

However it was not quite the same for the others who stayed to fight. Rallying what was left of their army for a last assault, they decided to attack under the veil of night in order to surprise their enemy. Yet how wrong they were soon going to be.

Approaching once more, they might as well have been holding up a sign with blaring lights that they were coming. Radar tower had already spotted them the moment they entered it's field of vision. With Dominion personnel having access to night vision, they were clear as day.

"Damn fools" Matt tiredly sighed, "they just don't learn . . . ." He had given them every opportunity to leave in peace. Yet these primitives chose violence of their own free will. Thus he had no choice but to respond in kind with lethal force. Considering their primitive technology, fighting at night was more of a disadvantage to them. Repeating what had happened in the first two attacks this wasn't even a battle anymore as it was more crowd control. Once it had started to rain cannon shells, missiles, and bullets it didn't take much for the enemy to disperse. With poor visibility and the screams of death being the only comprehensible thing they could hear the battle was decided. With over half of their forces decimated in the prior assaults and witnessing first hand the difference in their military power their morale was practically at rock bottom.

After confirming the enemy had completely retreated, the Terrans were finally able to rest easily. Once morning had come, clean up crews cleared up the corpses that littered the hill. Since they weren't familiar with this worlds traditions or customs concerning their dead a simple burial was fine and a marker of where they laid.

Finally with some peace and quiet, scientists and engineers got to work with their assigned tasks.

A beacon was constructed in order to locate it within the vastness of space. If they were successful in shutting down the gate the away team was going to need a pick up.

Till that time, they tried to understand the gate the best they could. However the progress was rather slow as they still had much to learn about warp travel. Granted they could have called the Protoss. But more then likely they would have closed down the gate and that would be that. As Valerian had requested, studying the gate could open up many doors and opportunities to the Dominion.

A part of that was understanding it's history and that of this world. Seeing as the Empire had invaded them out of the blue without proper reconnaissance, this gate must have been a common thing in this world.

Going over a roster, Matt needed to bring together teams in order to investigate this. As important as it was for who would be on this team, it also mattered what kind of person they were. These teams would be the Dominions envoys representing who they were as a civilization. They weren't sure how long they would be here. But it was better to play nice with the locals in order to receive their cooperation in their investigation.

So looking over the list, the Terran Admiral had to choose carefully who they would be.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK. Now onto some notes.

After the nobles were returned I couldn't help but feel absolutely annoyed about them talking about lost honor and wanting vengeance when they were plotting with Zorzal. I mean seriously, these dumbasses invaded Japan killed many innocent and defenseless people. Yet for their cruelty they were treated humanely in their imprisonment. Something the Empire would have never had done. These nobles and Zorzal seriously want to talk about lost honor and vengeance? I really hope these guys get shot in the face or better yet get maimed in a way that they will always live to regret their stupid actions.

As pointed out by many, the Dominion really has not interest with this world as they control hundreds of others just like it. But the gate is the only thing that they would have any interest in.

Of course they could come in force. But Valerian still has a lot to prove after the crap his father left behind. Thus he has to tread carefully in relation to how he treats the special zone as literally this affair would have been over in a day with battlecruisers, nukes, and planet wide extinction event. GG everyone lol.

But as the story goes, there will be similarities to canon. Though overall completely different due to the massive gaps in technology and resources between the JSDF and the Dominion.

However there will not be a 26th century version of Itami Youji leading the recon team next chapter. I thinking about using an original character. But I'd rather go with something that has already been established within Starcraft lore.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	3. Gate 3

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 3

* * *

"How troublesome indeed . . . ." said Valerian as he sat at his desk while monitoring all forms of communications from the news to the chat sites.

There was much being discussed across the board from who these invaders were and how they should be dealt with.

However the generally agreed consensus was that justice was demanded in the payment of their blood.

Receiving the beacon signal from the away team, they knew exactly where their home world was. Considering of what they've seen so far of it, it was a fairly simple task with many strategic options.

One of their many options was sending a small squadron of gorgon class battlecruisers to the planet. Armed with the latest designs of laser batteries and the yamato cannon, the intense heat and energy barrage would have turned the surface of their world to glass.

Another possibility was launching several apocalypse class nuclear missiles turning their once lush green world into a radioactive wasteland completely devastating the environment and it's inhabitants.

Though if they really wanted to make this very personal, it was easy enough to assemble ground and air forces for a direct assault. With the thousands to millions of Dominion soldiers eager to make these backwater cavemen pay for their crimes, by this tactic their entire world would be under their control in a week.

"Hmm . . . . But it's not just that simple" Valerian thought out as all these plans involved mass genocide.

From what information they extracted from their prisoners, their were many different civilizations living in this 'special region'. Of the numerous cultures only one of them, the Empire, was responsible for the travesty of Augustgrad.

So if his people were demanding justice then he will give it to them. But representing the ideals of a good man and ruler, he would do so the right way. That meant only going after the ones responsible. However if this enemy decided to put up resistance then what happened next was their own fault.

* * *

~ Special region ~

Sharing the same sentiments, Matt was busy still assembling teams to investigate the area. Deploying a couple of satellites in high orbit they quickly rendered a map of the general area surrounding the gate.

It would still take some time to know what and where everything was on this planet, but for now they knew the location of a couple towns and villages. More importantly where the Empire was. If it really came down to push and shove then they could easily get a blockade around their capital and comfortably hold it.

But so long as they made no aggressive moves, then investigating the gate came as a current priority.

Keeping that in mind the Dominion admiral had just the team composition in mind.

Archeologists, anthropologist, or scientists with a physics background was a must as they would be central to studying the artifact.

A military detail was a given in the event trouble were to happen.

Medics in case someone got hurt.

Telepaths for real time communication with the natives. Though the recon teams would be connected to adjudents to assist in translation it was good to have backups in case something were to happen.

Of course combat engineers if something were to break down during their time away as well as setting up automated defenses if need be.

Putting much thought behind background and personality types, he was finished assembling his third recon team. Pulling up their files, the request was sent as the team was gathered and had arrived within the special region within a day or two.

Going over the list, Matt check marked each of them.

Jake Ramsey was a good candidate for this mission. A rather tall brunette man who looked rather bland on first impressions. One of the best there was in his field as he was a leading expert in studying alien cultures. Plus after the end of the second great war most of his questions had been answered leaving him with not much to do. Hence when offered this assignment, he couldn't pack his stuff fast enough. With his previous connection with Zamara, he might be able to put some insight concerning the gate.

Rosemary Dahl, a former marine turned mercenary had once more joined the Dominion military on the condition that she would go wherever Jake went. On first looks, she was a rather beautiful with chestnut hair and a small frame. However a very competent soldier trained in many types of warfare, she too had a previous connection to Zamara which might prove useful.

Shino Kuribayashi was a marine serving in the 405th. She was as tough as it came earning high marks in close quarter combat and firearms. Like Rosemary, despite her looks she was not one to be ever underestimated. Once inside a power armor, good luck finding anything that could stop her as one report stated she had single handedly killed an ultralisk. Possibly an exaggeration, but none of her squad mates have ever denied the story.

Mari Suzek as the active medic of the team. She came as highly regarded for the many teams she had served with. Described as a blond cutesy and energetic girl, a lot of people liked her for how positive she was as she kept everyone's morale up.

Though not exactly part of the Dominion, Rath Nathaniel a specter working under Tosh ended up getting recruited. For the most part, specters still didn't trust the Dominion let alone anyone sharing the name of Mengsk. The only reason some specters worked with the Dominion was under the simple notion of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. If the day ever came that Valerian went down the wrong path then there would be a shadow blade assassin there to stick a knife in his back. Of course Valerian knew of this fact and simply laughed it off as keeping him honest. Though concerning this specter, he didn't know much about him aside from his dark and mysterious appearance as even his face was covered by robes. Apparently he really loved his katana as he always seemed to be carrying one. But nonetheless Tosh vouched for him of his competency.

Acting as combat engineer was Milo Kachinsky who served with the Raynor Raiders since the beginning. Personally he would've preferred Rory Swann as he had some combat field experience. However he was busy these days tinkering away with many projects. But Milo was just as good when it came to machinery. Considering the danger level of this planet it was a good place to gain some experience.

Along with them were some other miscellaneous folks who would be joining this mission.

As they came through the gate they were greeted upon arrival as well as given a care package with all the relevant information they would need. Given some time to rest they were assembled before Matt for their briefing at the command center.

"Welcome everyone to Falmart" Matt opened greeting the newly assembled team. "I thank you for agreeing to take part of this mission. I also apologize at how rushed this may all seem. But as you all should know, we don't want to panic the people with an unprecedented event like this. Hence we want to keep them in the loop as much as possible on this one. So I'll just get straight to it. During the time we're here we have a duo objective to study the gate artifact and learn as much as we can about it and shut it down as well as bring those responsible for attacking Augustgrad to justice. Now for the most part each group will be led by the science team as everyone will follow their lead" indicating Jake. "However during hostile situations that requires military strategic thinking command will then shift over till the matter is resolved" noting Rosemary to which she then raised her hand. "Yes?"

"I don't understand why we don't just blow the gate and this Empire right the hell up" said Dahl rather dully. "This little fiasco could be over in under a day unless we're not getting a pick up after this".

"Well this is a bit of a messy situation we're in right now. This planet has already been located as five gorgon class battlecruisers are already on their way here. However we don't yet understand how a primitive civilization was able to accomplish a matter transportation bridge between two points in space. More so we don't know why there are humans living on this planet. Concerning this Empire" as Matt had given this some deep thought. ". . . . There has been enough death. Valerian nor I desire anymore senseless killing. Hence our interest in only taking those responsible for the attack. However if they do attack us we will respond with lethal force if needed".

"I've read over some of these reports. But there is not much to go on about this place" then said Jake.

"We've extracted all we could from the prisoners. Frankly they didn't really know much outside from a few things here and there. So unfortunately we might be going into this a little blind thus why the need for the recon teams. Are there any other questions?"

Looking back and forth amongst themselves no one raised there hand.

"Alright then. Now considering the parameters of this away mission we don't want to be scaring the natives. So driving will have to be the primary form of transportation for now. But we will adapt accordingly as the situation changes. Taking into consideration of the unknown we'll be field testing a few new pieces of tech. Swann will now brief you on that".

Stepping aside a screen opened up as the head engineer of the Dominion appeared.

"This is something I've been working on for a while now" said Swann pulling up an image of an armored truck. "Aside from your standard equipment we don't expect you to be in CMC suits all the time as this will serve as your mobile armor bay which can equip two people at a time. However I was only able to fit in eight suits but only after slimming down a few of the designs" as he brought up his next screen.

On it were the radical changes that were made to the current armors for marines, marauders, firebats, and medics.

"I put a lot of wrench time into these as this is a one size fit all. They're based off the environmental suits ghosts and specters uses as the primary layer with a thinned down armor over layer. Of course these babies are not as tough or strong as your standard CMC suits. But here are a few things I think should make up for it. I've managed to incorporate the diamondback hover pads and reaper jet packs to increase your mobility on the field. For my latest creation, a force field generator. Not nearly as good as a Protoss plasma shield or even ones found on starships. But if things get pretty grim these will keep you safe out there. However use them sparingly as they do eat up a lot of power".

"Thank you Swann" said Matt as he nodded before shutting down his window. "So with that this concludes this briefing. Are there any other questions?"

Nothing to ask they were dismissed as they would be moving out the next day.

* * *

~ Falmart ~ (early afternoon)

With the third recon team gathered, a platoon of different vehicles set off. Some simple transports, mobile armor bays, supply units, and a lab/engineering bay on wheels.

Taking the lead in the small convoy, Jake quietly thought to himself. He was actually quite excited to be here with something new to study.

Sitting next to him was the military commander of the group as well as his wife Rosemary Dahl. "You've been pretty giddy since we got here" she yawned. "Care to share why?"

"Of all the planets explored through the Koprulu sector, a planet like this has never been seen before" Jake explained.

"I'd say" said Dahl out of boredom. "Half of the things here should only exist in fairy tales".

"Exactly. But just as interesting is the massively differential anthropology here. Even evolutionarily speaking, it's not possible for there to be so many differently evolved humanoids living on the same world. Perhaps two or three at best. But there are dozens here".

"So you're thinking some of them must have migrated here from the gate then".

"That's my current standing theory. But I still require evidence to back it. But it certainly shouldn't be random where the gate happens to open up with how genetically compatible all the humanoids are together. More so my team can't wait to learn more about the gate. If we're able to crack it's secret who knows what we can accomplish!"

"Yeah sure" Dahl waved indifferently as she laid back while resting her feet on the dash board.

". . . . Something bothering you?"

". . . . It's not really anything. Just how bothersome this all is in dealing with these backwater monkeys. If I had it my way . . . ."

"You'd go in guns blazing" Jake finished.

"Yeah!" Dahl noted as a matter of fact. "If Valerian wanted a deterrent this would make them remember not to mess with us. If the gate happened to open up somewhere else these hicks will always remember us before deciding to walk into someone elses home and causing trouble".

"Then you just missed the last regime" Jake jokingly laughed which caused Dahl to look on sourly.

"Anyways where are we going?"

"From what we gathered we should be on route to an elf village".

"Elf?" Dahl scoffed in disbelief.

"I know. But reports have already indicated that they are one of the most long lived species on this planet. They certainly would be a good starting point to have a few of my questions answered . . . . Well hopefully if they're willing to talk to us".

"And what about these apostles?" as Dahl looked at the report. "One of those things could easily be hundreds of years old. However they seem to be pretty dangerous by accounts to the natives". Not that it surprised her seeing as Protoss and Zerg could be just as old and dangerous.

"Can't wait to meet one" Jake smiled.

Driving along as they did across the vast plains of the special region, they were making good time as they were getting closer to their destination. Arriving to the outskirts of a forest, black smoke had begun to fill the air. Something was obviously burning. But once they got close enough, third recon existed their vehicles as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"My goodness!" Mari shouted. "Is that really a dragon?!" as a red giant flying lizard easily bigger then an ultralisk was apparently burning down a forest leaving destruction in it's wake.

"Apparently" said Shino as she took out some binoculars to take a closer look.

"Man I wouldn't have believed it unless I've seen it for myself" then said Milo.

Rath just stood aside stoically watching.

Jake didn't like the looks of this. The intel on this dragon wasn't really great as the people of this world didn't know much about them except they were symbols of calamity. Also that they only appear after a couple of decades before going into hibernation. If this thing had just appeared now then understandably it was going to be hungry. But more importantly he didn't want his team to get into a confrontation with it. He wasn't sure how effective their weapons would be against a dragon. Not to mention air support was not ready at this time. However he was equally worried as the forest housed a village of elves who might have known more of what was going on. So he hoped there were at least some of them left to save once the flying calamity had finished its tirade.

Once a little over a day had passed the dragon had finished as it flew off. With it gone Jake had sensor equipment scan the forest for any survivors. But things did not look promising as all that was left of the elf village was char and ash.

"This is horrible" as Mari looked sadly onto the remains of the elves. Some were burned to death while others were crushed during the carnage. She didn't even want to think about those that were eaten.

"Damn . . . . Was there no one who made it?" as Jake continued to monitor the sensor sweep.

As third recon continued to look around, the enigmatic specter had sensed something. Spotting a well, Rath walked over and found a young looking elf girl standing in the water shivering as she held herself. Scanning the few layers of her mind, he learned her name was Tuka Luna Marceau. He also felt what she felt as he relived the moments that led up to why she was down there. It was truly horrific as the dragon had suddenly descended into the village as it ate her friends and family. In an attempt to save her life, her father pushed her into the well as her last memory was seeing her father as the dragon closed in behind him.

Fishing her out, Rath focused his psionic abilities telekinetically lifting her up which caused the young elf to panic. Once she was out, third recon had gathered around her to see if she was OK.

"Mari, if you may please" Jake requested.

Taking out her hand held equipment she started scanning her vitals, "she seems to be OK. Though she does have minor hypothermia. I'll begin treating her immediately" as Rath and Mari took the young elf to one of the transports. But seeing how scared and panicked she was, Mari had to regretfully sedate her for her own safety as well as theirs till she was in better condition.

As everyone else continued to look around, this then just left Jake and Rosemary to ponder what their next move should be. They didn't expect to be running into a dragon of all things like this right off the bat. Although the wise thing to do was avoid it for now they couldn't just ignore the threat it presented. Of course not to themselves, but rather those who lived in this area. Like most predatory animals they liked keeping a comfortable hunting grounds. Not that it would matter to a dragon as according to the history of this world there was nothing here that could challenge them. So choosing military action or perhaps that of a humanitarian one they would give forewarning about the beast.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

First on their stop was a place known as Koda village.

The people there were surprised as they have never seen anything like these outlanders before. Such as their metal carriages that moved without horses. Their unusual cloths as it didn't seem to belong to any known human kingdom they knew of. The strange metal tools they had as they weren't sure what even half of their belongings were.

With the commotion, the village chief came out to meet them.

Just the man they wanted to see, Jake looked to Rath as he nodded as he would be translating for him. Conveying his message, he further elaborated with a mini holographic projector showing the recorded data of the attack on the elf village.

Initially astonished as the villagers had never seen moving pictures like this before it was quickly turned to anxiousness as the elder looked panicked. "Everyone! We need to evacuate from here immediately! A fire dragon has been spotted in the area!" With whispers and looks of shock, the people ran back to their homes as they started to pack.

It didn't really come off as surprising to what their reaction was. Seeing as it had come to this Jake with a firm order had his team assist in the evacuation in order to keep things as smooth and calm as possible.

But on the outskirts of this small village was a cottage where old sage Kato and his apprentice Lelei La Lelena lived. Receiving word of the dragon they too began to pack and make their escape.

Meeting up with the others, "who are they?" Lelei questioned. It was easy enough for her to surmise that these people weren't from the Empire. Seeing some symbols on their cloths they didn't belong to any human kingdom she knew of as they were a team of men and woman. But what caught her interest was the magic these outlanders employed.

"There has been an accident!"

"She's been hurt!"

"Someone fetch a doctor!"

Looking to see if she could be any help, some of these outlanders were already on it.

Mari scanned the patient as her scanner created a holographic representation showing different layers to her organ system. Spotting the damage, the blond medic pulled a nano-laser from her pouch as she started to repair the damaged tissue. Within a few moments her patient was looking rather relieved astonishing those around her from the incredible healing magic she possessed. "She's going to be alright".

As for the cart that had tipped over Milo was already on it. Deploying some of his advanced automatons from the engineering bay, he controlled the robots via voice command ordering them to flip the cart back up while reorganizing the woman's belongings. The horse being frantic from the incident kicked around wildly. So removing the animal, the robots got to work pulling the cart allowing the evacuation to continue.

". . . . Interesting" said Lelei. Regardless of her usual stoic expression she was quite intrigued by these outlanders as they employed magic and magic tools she had never seen before. Looking to the woman, incredibly precise and potent healing magic as the girl she was treating was back on her feet within moments. Looking to the man, some sort of summoner as living metal creatures obeyed his bidding as they were clearly smarter and stronger then any summoned beast she had ever seen before. For the rest of them, they possessed metal horseless carriages which she couldn't fathom how they worked. Now dripping with curiosity, she wanted to know more about these outlanders.

With the villagers gathered, packed, and accounted for they were on their way.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

Traveling the world as an apostle of Emroy was a young looking girl known to most as Rory Mercury the reaper.

An existence everyone feared as an immortal warrior sent by the gods. An undefeated monster that has bathed in the blood of armies that had opposed her. A creature that even kings would dare not challenge or demand respect from.

But for Rory herself though she enjoyed the thrill of fighting for all these centuries, there was a bit of a misconception about apostles.

As ordained by the gods they were simply but caretakers with this world as there garden. They existed to protect the world and weed out elements that were rather undesirable.

Getting word that the gate had opened once more as well as being attracted by the murder and violence occurring in the area, she went off to investigate. Though she hoped nothing too troublesome this time had crossed through to which she would curse Hardy for later if it did.

As she made her way there she had plenty of weeding to do. With the Empire losing most of it's army in the failed invasion attempt they had no choice but to pull back their remaining forces to the main capital to defend it. That in turn left towns and villages on the outskirts to fend for itself. That made them easy prey as bandits ravaged them scraping off anything of worth from gold to woman. Happening upon a few of these groups she mercilessly slaughtered them all. Though her god did not condemn their actions, she personally found them detestable.

Traveling towards Alnus hill she found herself along a road side spotting a convoy in the distance. As such she decided to wait there for them. Spotting the strange metal carriages leading the group, "hmm . . . . This might be interesting".

". . . . What the?" said Jake upon spotting a murder of crows up ahead.

"Hey are you seeing that?" Dahl asked taking out binoculars. Seeing a small girl holding a massive halberd, ". . . . What the? who the heck is she? And . . . . What is she wearing?"

Trying to remember past Terran history, "Umm . . . . I think it was called Goth lolita?" said Jake uncertainly. "Don't know what a kid like that is doing out here. But we should investigate". Motioning as such, two Terrans went out to greet her to which the mysterious girl dusted off her dress before walking up to the convoy.

"Hey" she greeted. "Where are you guys from? And where are you going?" Being suspicious of them she was ready to exterminate these people if need be. But children from Koda village were quick to speak up.

"We're from Koda village big sis!" one of the children yelled out from the car.

"And who are these people in the strange get up?"

"We're not really sure. But they're really nice people".

"Oh?" as Rory gave a sly smile. "so they're not taking you against your will?"

"No!" another child spoke up. "They're helping us escape from the fire dragon in the area".

Believing in the child's words, the goth lolita then placed her hand on the strange metal carriage. "So what is this thing exactly and how does it work?"

"I'd like to know that as well. But it feels really good to ride in".

". . . . Is that so" as Rory was interested in getting in now.

But for the Terrans, they were already wary of her. Obviously from the halberd she was holding she was clearly far stronger then she looked. Being as discreet as possible Jake had Rath telepathically probe her while relaying any information he could from her. Somewhat surprised, they learned that this little harmless looking girl was one of the feared apostles of this world as the enigmatic specter transmitted everything he could dig up on her.

"Hmm, so that's an apostle" said Jake. "I didn't think I would meet one so soon".

"I would advise caution" Dahl then warned in a whisper. "This . . . . 'thing' is far older then she looks. I'd hate to fight something we don't entirely understand as reports states she possesses regenerative abilities that far exceeds anything we've seen thus far. Hell, I don't even think Zerg can do what she can".

"I understand that. But as Rath noted, these apostles will only go after us if we present ourselves as bad elements to this world. So we might as well give her a good first impression then".

". . . . You better know what you're doing" as Dahl had her hand on her gun.

Going out to greet her, "hello" as the Terran scientist gave a small bow. "My name is Jake Ramsey and I'm a Terran in representation of the Dominion".

Nodding as she followed along, "greetings Jake Ramsey. I am Rory Mercury the apostle of the dark god Emroy. I think there are a few things we can talk about".

"Of course. Let's talk as we go. You wanted a ride too right?" as the goth lolita gave a gleeful child like nod.

As they were on the move once more, Dahl was on the side of caution. If this apostle tried anything then she would have Rath deal with her immediately. If she dared harm her husband, she would take much pleasure in showing her just how scary she could get.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

As they made their trek across the plains problems started to emerge from a combination of fatigue and bad fortune.

With roads muddy from a recent rain, wagons were becoming stuck as horses were growing tired trying to hull it through the wet dirt. From the bad terrain, axels and wheels were coming apart as the wooden vehicles were not able to withstand the strain. This in turn forced a few to abandon their belongings leaving behind all their worldly possessions.

As much as Jake had wanted to help it was just not feasible. They were only a reconnaissance team. They weren't equipped to be performing any tasks like a rescue/evacuation operation.

The best they could do for some of them was allow them to ride their vehicles as they took them to safety.

However that was not entirely quite the case.

Not accepting the status quo, Milo had been hard at work building something in the engineering bay. What good was technology if it wasn't going to help anyone? Though these were supposed to be spare parts, it would suffice for what he needed them for as he modified them a bit. Spotting a downed carriage as the people panicked about being stuck as they tried to pull out, the Terran mechanic made his way to them.

"Hold on their folks. I got just the thing to help you out" said Milo.

Seeing the unusual man taking out a strange disk, he had then attached it under their carriage. They weren't sure what good it would do. But suddenly they had begun to rise into the air just floating right above the mud. Almost near weightless, the horses had an easier time pulling them now.

"My goodness, this is incredible!"

"What terrific magic! You must be a powerful mage!"

Chuckling at their response, Milo felt a little bashful as it was a simple hover disk used in a lot of Terran transports. Throughout their interactions thus far, the natives kept calling their technology such as their scanners, robots, and just now his hover disks things like magic and sorcery. Frankly he found it a bit absurd. But to be fair to these primitive folks, anything they couldn't explain was pretty much summed up as magic. Though he wanted to correct them, it's not like they would understand his explanation. So it was fine for them to think whatever they wanted as the Terran mechanic had started producing more hover disks to help the natives along.

So far the natives opinion of these outlanders was nothing but positive. Even the Empire would not give this much charity as they would have abandoned them to their deaths. More so, they had never experienced such kindness and generosity as it was a little weird to them as usually something was asked in return for these kinds of favors. More so these outlanders possessed incredible magic. That was something demanding of respect.

Of these natives Rory, Lelei, and Tuka had their own opinions.

The goth lolita was impressed so far with what she had seen as they were very different from any mortals she had encountered so far. Though she would continue to watch them for now. She felt that things might be getting more interesting from now on.

The prodigal mage had so many questions she wanted to ask these 'Terrans' as she heard them being called. She had never seen such impressive magic before as she was eager to know more about them and their tools. If she continued to follow them, who knew what she might learn.

As for the young elf, she was grateful to their kindness. Though they were little more then strangers they took care of her like she was one of their own caring little for any compensation. But alas she was saddened as her village and people were gone. So she wasn't sure what she should do now.

With the mood slightly improved thanks to the Terrans 'magic', it would not last long as trouble had finally caught up to them. Appearing like an ominous cloud, a dark shadow blotted out the days light as the people below looked up in fear to what had come for them.

"The fire dragon!"

"We have to run!"

"We're all going to die!"

Scrambling as they tried to escape men, woman, and children ran as their lives depended on it. However the ones in it's immediate range were not so lucky as the fire dragon roasted several of them upon it's landing while trampling a few as it started to gorge consuming any meat it could.

"What the hell?!" as Jake reacted hearing the screams in the back. Checking the mirror and then looking back, "Sh*t! It followed us here!"

"I'm taking over now!" as Dahl picked up the radio.

"Wait, what?"

"Under these conditions, military will take command during hostile situations. And trust me dear, this is as hostile as it gets". Contacting everyone, "all military personnel get suited up. We have to lure that dragon away from the civilians. "Kuribayashi, your group will take point on this one".

"Yes ma'am!"

"Rath, take your team and escort any other stragglers away from hot zone".

". . . . Yes ma'am".

"Everyone else, keep your heads down and try not to get killed. We got a dragon to slay".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK. So here are some notes.

This chapter was more character focused as I Just wanted to get that out of the way first so it doesn't slow things down later on. Now of the third recon team that has been introduced Jake, Dahl, Mari, and Milo are canon characters to Starcraft. Since it was suggested, I added Shino Kuribayashi in. If you thought she was a beast now just wait till she gets into a CMC suit. Rath of course is the OC generously donated, thank you for that. But for Rory, Tuka, and Lelei, I more or less glanced over them as their was no need to really dig into their first impressions. Just like the manga/anime, I don't believe they would have reacted any differently then they did before. So there was no real need to change things up for them that much.

If anyone played the DLC of Nova ghosts ops it was introduced in the second mission as Swann had developed and remodeled reaper jet packs so it could be applied to all units thus allowing them to jump cliffs and such. The armor redesigns were my idea. But they are strictly for recon as standard CMC suits will still be used. But if anyone wants to let their imagination run wild feel free to share with just how Dominion can make the Empire feel more inadequate.

As noted, the dragon fight is coming up next chapter. But as a bit of spoiler, it ain't surviving this fight with the Terrans. I plan to change many key events as frankly it would be PIS if I didn't since it wouldn't make sense for 26th century humans to be having the same problems from those of the 21st.

If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	4. Gate 4

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 4

* * *

Entering armor bays, soldiers and combat personnel got suited up and ready for battle.

Concerning their new armors it was the very definition of cutting edge with how much tech was packed into it. A culmination of research and ingenuity into Zerg biology and Protoss science. For the environmental suits were composed of three layers. A first layer of bio-circuitry to monitor and manage that of it's user. A second layer of kinetic gel with a duo purpose of absorbing high levels of impact damage and temperature regulation of it's user. A third layer of vanadium dipped armor plating.

Then from their armor pieces and military gear could be attached to the exterior be it marine, marauder, medic, firebat, ghost, or specter equipment.

Moving to their assigned tasks, Rath and Mari team were first to sortie out leading a team of marines and combat medics. Putting Swann's inventions to use, their thruster packs boosted them quickly onto the battlefield.

"Rath! My team will start pulling people away from the battle zone first" said Mari. "Try to get the dragon's attention away from the civilians".

Nodding in response, Rath's team took the lead moving pass the civilians as they were stunned at how fast they were moving. But they had little time to be in awe as they were in the middle of running for their lives. Watching the dragon take a deep breath it was about to breath out a stream of fire killing at least twenty people that were still in the way. Kicking his boosters into full gear, he was going to intercept it.

"We're going to die!"

"Ahhh!"

"Keep running!"

Just briefly looking back the villagers saw their impending doom as the dragon's flames chased after them. As some kept running regardless, a woman could run no longer as she collapsed to the ground.

"Mommy! Get up we have to keep running!" her son pleaded.

"Come on! We have to keep going!" her husband exclaimed trying to pick her up.

But looking back it was too late to escape the fiery blaze. As their lives flashed before their eyes, a man in very unusual black armor like cloths had appeared as he stood before them. Just raising one arm, the fire had stopped just a couple of feet away from them. Eyes wide like saucers, they were saved. But more so this man must have been a powerful mage. Using some strange magic, the man in black seemed to effortlessly be holding back the fire.

Being a specter, Rath's psionic ability had evolved beyond that of a mere ghost. He telekinetically dispersed the flames by thinning down the air in front of him. Though it took a considerable amount of concentration to do so as he had his force field generator ready if he couldn't hold it. " _Run away_ " he telepathically thought out commanding the family to leave the area.

Stunned again at the voice that echoed in their heads, they did not dare question it as they quickly departed.

Meanwhile as Rath's team distracted the beast, Mari's group along with a few marines and combat medics pulled people away from the danger. Their main priority was getting the villagers who were too close to the hot zone away as a good few of them were lagging behind. However there were so many injured from burns or being trampled on. Analyzing the field, they got to work.

"Help me!"

"Please! I don't want to die!"

"Ahh!"

These were generally the common things said when these battles involved civilians. But after years of war, these veteran Terran soldiers were able to keep their cool as they carefully decided their best plan of action. Most could have been evacuated out quickly with their booster tech. Others who had been fatally injured by the dragon needed medical care on the spot.

Finding a toppled wagon on top of a woman, the exo-suits were easily strong enough to push it off. Though she was badly injured, she was not in any serious danger as she could be treated later as they pulled her off the field.

As for burn victims, combat medics have seen these kinds of cases before that involved firebats. Using a combination of drugs, it was fine for now they were stable as they could be treated later when the danger had passed.

Meanwhile finding a mangled man the dragon had stepped on, he still clung to life begging anyone to save him.

"Hold on sir, you're going to be alright!" said Mari. Scanning him over, her H.U.D. started inputting her patient's bio-feedback as she got precise details of his injuries. "Lacerations, bone fragmentation, organ puncture in several areas as well as internal bleeding". If she had been a few minutes late he would've been a goner. Activating her nano-laser she started repairing the damage. However they would have to be pretty superficial till later. Isolating the most critical areas, a marine assisted her in getting the civilian out of there.

"My team is ready" said Shino over the comm. "Are we clear to move in?"

Looking over the map in relation to where everyone was, "all non-combatants have been moved as far as we can manage. You are clear to engage!"

"Roger that!" as Shino's squad moved in. Moving on hoverpads and propelled by their booster packs, they started to open fire. Of course this wasn't their first time fighting things this big or heavily armored. They've fought Moebius corps Thor. Went up against Tal'darim Colossi. Even took down Zerg ultralisk and brutalisk. This wasn't anything new to them. "Alright boys! Formation two, maneuver five! Unload on it!" The key to fighting such big targets was speed. With a platoon to work with it made it easier to confuse the enemy as they staggered while circling as they continued several rounds of fire. But the thing that worried her was if it decided to fly off and attack from the air. So the first thing she needed to do was to make sure this animal was grounded.

"Keep this dragon distracted!" Shino commanded. "I want two on me! We need to take out it wings first!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"We're right behind you!"

Firing tow cables from their armors they started climbing to do whatever damage they could. However their actions did not go unnoticed as the giant lizard started moving more frantically trying to shake them off. Unable to maintain their balance, her wingmen were thrown off hitting the ground below. Though they didn't suffer any significant damage thanks to their suits. This then left Kuribayashi as she had finally made it to the base of the dragon's wings. " _I only need to take one of them out_ ". Aiming at the base, she went full-auto unleashing armor piercing depleted uranium rounds right into the creatures back. She didn't care what this lizard was made of. Taking that kind of hit at point blank range, it was going to do damage.

After nearly emptying one ammo cartridge, a small hole was made in the dragon scales revealing a soft fleshy underbelly. Feeling a sharp pain like a needle in it's back, the dragon took off into the air trying to throw off it's attacker.

Feeling the intense g-forces, inertia and gravity acting against her, the female marine had no choice put to hold on from the rodeo ride she was on now. "God damn lizard!"

"Hold on! I'm on it!" said Milo over the comm. Like his boss, he wore a modified marauder suit equipped with a nano-fabricator. Opening the command window on his H.U.D., he switched through icons of what he was able to build. Thus the Terran mechanic began deploying devastator turrets one after another as they fired off concussive grenades. "Hold on to something. It's going to get pretty loud soon". With auto-targeting, the skies were being lit up like fire works trying to bring the dragon down. After deploying a few more, Milo had his own little firing squad packing explosive shells.

With the sound and force of the concussive grenades pelting against the dragon it was enough to momentarily stun it allowing Shino to properly gain her footing. But it would not last long as she once again opened fire on the hole she made wounding the beast. Shoving a grenade into the wound, "everyone! Clear the drop zone immediately!"

In one nasty explosion, the ancient fire dragon roared in pain as the blast completely obliterated a good section of muscle and bones. Losing all sensation in it's wing and left arm it started falling back to the ground.

"Time to get off this ride" as Shino jumped off activating her booster pack landing safely back on the ground.

But on the other hand, the dragon was not so pleasant crashing back down in a giant thud disheveling the earth underneath it. Generally a smart animal, intense pain and rage forced it to act purely on instinct as it lashed out to whatever was near it. Rampaging with it's tail and fire breath, it tried desperately to hit it's targets. But alas they were too agile.

However it was not a complete miss. Spraying the fields in flame, a few marines were caught up in it. But compared to the lava acid world of Char their suits had to contend with, it was just toasty at best. Those who were unlucky to get swiped by the dragon's tail, it did only slight damage. Though flung around like rag dolls, the vanadium held up against the blunt force damage denting the armor slightly. With the kinetic gel absorbing the traumatic force, the wearers were safe from harm.

"But we're not doing enough damage" said Dahl as she continued to observe the flow of the battle. Though they couldn't lose, they weren't going to win either. They simply weren't doing enough damage as their equipment was not suited for this kind of battle. Even Milo couldn't construct such weapons with what he had on hand. With how things looked, at worse they would stalemate against the beast. At best, they might get lucky and managed to kill it.

But after years of war against technologically advanced aliens, oversized bugs, and other Terrans, you don't ever take chances. You put them down with everything you got as their was no such thing as overkill.

Going to the radio, "this is Rosemary Dahl of the third recon team. Command center, do you read me?"

"This is Dominion station 01" responded a technician. "We read you commander Dahl".

"We're currently under heavy assault by a dragon and in need of assistance".

"Excuse me, can you repeat again. Did you say a dragon?"

"Yes a dragon!" said Dahl rather irritated. "I don't care to be shooting at this damn lizard all day! We need heavier guns and air support!"

"One moment please" as the technician began inputting the data as it started filtering by other technicians. Soon enough it had arrived to Matt's eyes.

"Here's to hoping they would stay out of trouble" sighed the Dominion admiral. Understanding the seriousness of the situation, "we won't be able to get to them in time from here. Where are the battlecruisers right now?"

"They are still several hundred light years away. They just recently dropped out of warp space to cool down their engines".

Getting on the comm with them, Matt picked one of the star ships. "Belphegor, this is admiral Matt Horner. Do you read me?"

* * *

~ somewhere in space ~

"This is captain of the Belphegor" said an older gentlemen wearing a high ranking Dominion uniform. "We read you admiral".

"We have a situation on the ground as one of our away teams found themselves in a bit of trouble. We won't be able to make it to them as you're our only viable option to get there in time".

"Understood admiral. We'll be their shortly!" Not needing another word, he understood his duty. "Spin up drives two through six. We're entering back into warp space. At maximum speed we should be above the planet within a five minutes".

"But sir" warned one of the crew men, "if we do that we're going to completely burn out the engine".

"We'll handle the bill for it later. We have men on the ground that are in trouble. So let's get this ship moving!" Obeying the captain's commands they operated like a well oiled machine. All crew members did their assigned tasks to make sure they had a safe and stable travel when traveling in F.T.L. Plotting their destination within the star charts, computers calculated all relevant data right down to the decimal point.

Seeing all green, "all hands!" called the captain. "We're entering warp jump" he warned as all crew men braced themselves for the trip. "Jumping in five, four, three, two, one, mark!"

Leaving her sister ships behind, the Belphegor was moving faster then the speed of light. Even with all the latest innovations and upgrades made to the battlecruiser, traveling at such speeds was still rather intense. It was literally the sensation of your life flashing before your eyes. But with relativity in play, the entire experience was short lived. Almost to an extent of saying it didn't really even happen. In a flash of light, the gorgon class battlecruiser emerged right above the planet as reverse thrust kicked in slowing it down. But from the outside, several lights had gone offline.

"Status?" asked the captain.

"Warp drive two, three, and five is completely fried" answered the crewmen. "Four is severely overheated and six is barely hanging in there".

"Is sub-light engine still functioning?"

"Yes sir".

Turning back to the comm, "Dominion outpost, this is the Belphegor. We've arrived planet side. Give us the coordinates". Receiving data they located third recons beacon at they matched their position in relation to high orbit. Activating it's powerful camera, they saw exactly what was happening on the ground. As all looked to the screen, they still couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. "And just when you thought you've seen it all".

Then looking over the battle, their ship had more then enough firepower to kill the dragon. However it would have been a danger close shot. With how fierce the fight was he highly doubted retreat was entirely possible. So this then left his alternate option.

"All available viking pilots. Report to the hanger and prepare for orbital drop. Our people on the ground are under attack. So get moving".

Racing through the halls, several men and woman got into their specialized viking pilot suits as they quickly went to the hanger. There engineers and technicians were seen running around at how much of a rush job this all was. But they were trained for moments like this as they worked efficiently finishing diagnostic of one ship after the next.

In the time it took from receiving the command to arriving in high orbit of the planet, ten vikings were ready for deployment.

Getting into the cockpits, pilots went over system checks while technicians assisted from the outside.

Patting the window giving the thumbs up they were cleared for launch.

With the hanger doors opening, a one way force field was erected to maintain the internal atmosphere. Lifting off as a low humming thrummed from their engines the vikings were off flying out. Moving out the ten vikings were pushing against the outer atmosphere of the planet as their hull armor turned bright red from the heat and pressure. Locking onto third recons tracking signal they were going to be arriving shortly.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

Hearing the atmospheric disturbance, everyone looked up to see ten large fireballs falling from the skies.

"This is archangel squadron" reported the lead viking. "Third recon, do you read me?"

"This is Rosemary Dahl, the military commander in charge. We're currently engaging a dragon. We were successful in disabling it's flight capabilities. We just need the extra push to finish this thing off. What is your E.T.A.?"

"At maximum thrust we'll be there is thirty seconds. Think you can hold on till then?"

"Easily" Dahl smirked. Then switching comms, "air support incoming in thirty seconds. All units, sync up your clocks and prepare to pull back. Let's the vikings take care of this one".

"Yes ma'am!"

Frankly it was good timing. They didn't know how many bullets they've wasted on it. Though they weren't doing a lot of damage the dragon was still suffering a bit. However the beast had their honest praise with being able to withstand this much punishment. Unless it was Zerg or some engineered creature like the hybrids no naturally evolved biological creature have ever been this comparatively strong. Even under this much sustained fire, tank armor would have failed by now. If this was a thor, the giant battle mech would have been in trouble for sure.

But it didn't matter. They just had to hold out for a bit longer. Though it thrashed around erratically like a feral monster, it was actually easier to deal with it like this. Being injured and enraged it was simple to bait and keep it running around in circles. As one fire team got it's attention it would soon be lured to go the other way by another team. With one of it's eyes missing it was simple to constantly stay within the dragon's blind spot as it continued to thrash around. Of course they wanted to completely blind it. But with the one good wing and arm it had, it protected it while spewing out fire.

As the fighting went on, Rath continued to get people a safe distance away while Mari took care of the more severe cases such as third degree burn victims and those on the brink of death. Working quickly, she and her combat medics were doing everything in their power to save them.

For those who were a safe distance away the natives couldn't believe their eyes for everything that had happened in this one day. These outlanders were actually fighting an ancient fire dragon and standing their ground against it. Rather, they where actually winning as the red lizard was struggling just to keep up with them.

These men and women were almost godly. Maybe as strong or perhaps stronger then an apostle. They wielded magic wands that erupted lightning and fire that erupted like storm clouds. Adorning magic armor that seemed impervious to damage as even getting hit by the colossal dragon they were still able to keep fighting. Those of them who were of the very threshold of death were saved by those in the white armor using healing magic. If they were shocked now, what came next would leave their mouths hanging wide open.

Hearing the disruptions from above, ten large fireballs were falling from the skies. Initially thinking it was going to hit them, they began to slow down as the balls of fire soon began to dissipate only to reveal what they could only describe as giant metal swords. Once they had gotten a little closer, they started speeding up moving in a single filed line as they circled around the dragon from above. With such a theatrical arrival, this had to have been the work of gods.

"About time you guys showed up" said Dahl over the comm. "You have the green light. Commence bombing the hell out of it!"

"Roger that" as all vikings targeting sensors engaged.

"Everyone! Pull back a few meters!" Shino relayed. "I don't want anyone to get caught up in the blast or have that damn thing fall on you when it dies because I'm sure as hell am not going to be filing the paper work or digging you out if something that stupid happens to you!"

"Yes ma'am!" as all units started their tactical retreat while continuing to fire.

With the area cleared, "alright boys! Unload on it!" As targeting sensors had a clear lock on the target. Equipped with ripwave missiles this wasn't even going to be a long fight. A devastating weapon in the Terran arsenal, a ripwave missle was an anti-matter warhead that upon detonation would unleash sub-atomic shrapnel. With this kind of fire power it should only take just of these to kill the beast. But if all these years of war had taught them anything it was never a good idea to take chances. As viking pilots pulled the triggers, they started their bombardment moving in a clockwise formation as was standard if this was any other target.

Getting hit, the dragon had never experienced such pain before like this as this sensation was new to it. Explosion after explosion, it's body was being ripped a part as all it's nerves were flaring in pain.

Just after two volleys from each of the vikings the battle was over.

Standing down as the smoke began to clear, the dragon was still alive albeit barely as it stood their desperately gasping for air. It's once proud form was reduced to a bloody mulch. It's wings, arms, and horns were torn off as there were chunks of the dragon that were missing. It would have bleed to death if not for the after effects of the missiles which cauterized the wounds right after. Now at death's door the ancient fire dragon fell forward onto it's belly while giving shallow breaths as it was only a matter of time.

At seeing the beast fall, cheers of joy erupted from the natives as they celebrated.

"We're alive!"

"They killed it! They actually managed to kill it!"

"This is amazing! The gods have truly answered our prayers!"

But amongst the crowd of people, three of them had a much different reaction.

" _Hmm, this might prove to be more interesting then I imagined_ " thought Rory as she smirked at the victory these mortals were able to achieve. Of what she knew of them so far, she had high hopes for these Terrans. Though she planned to initially intercede in their bout against the dragon it seemed they had a few more tricks up their sleeves. Thus she would continue to watch what other interesting changes they might bring to this world.

" _Amazing_ " was all Lelei could think about. These Terrans had some amazing magical tools. Things she had to know more about as she could only imagine the wealth of knowledge these travelers from afar possessed. Thus she would try to get closer to them and see what she could learn from them.

Finally there was Tuka. As everyone else was rejoicing at their good fortune the young elf had started to approach the dying dragon. Though some marines had planned to stop her, Rath interceded giving a simple motion to allow her to go. Warily standing before the great beast, Tuka was still deathly afraid of it even as the dragon only had a few breaths of life left to take. Shivering almost uncontrollably feeling like she was about to faint she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Make your peace with it" said Rath as he unsheathed his sword handing it to Tuka. He was well aware of the history between her and the dragon in how it stole everything from her. So he was going to give her this chance to leave her grievances to rest.

Taking the blade as it shook in her hand, Tuka was still afraid as she felt like throwing up at any moment. But seeing the arrow still stuck in the dragon's eye flashes of memory shot through her mind. Memories of her friends and family as they lived happily and peacefully in the forest together. However it all came to a violent end when this monster appeared and massacre her people. How powerless she felt to stop it as so many of them screamed for help. As her grip tightened around the sword, her fear steadily turned to anger as her face reflected her rage. With most of it's scales destroyed Tuka raised the blade above her head screaming in war cry stabbing the blade into the soft underbelly flesh of the dragon's head.

Flinching and crying in one yelp of pain, it was over. The dragon had died at the hands of Tuka.

Calming down from her outburst Tuka stepped back shivering as she started to cry in a mixture of sadness and joy. "My village . . . . My friends . . . . Father . . . . I have avenged you . . . ." as soon she fell to her knees hugging herself as this nightmare had come to an end.

Removing his sword from the corpse, Rath swung the blade cleaning it of blood as it returned back to it's pristine form. Sheathing it back into it's scabbard he looked to Tuka while placing his hand comfortingly on her head. "Come, it's time to go now".

Rubbing her eyes dry she nodded, "yes" said Tuka as they returned.

With the battle over, the vikings returned back to the Belphegor while third recon continued their escort mission.

Though killing the ancient fire dragon seemed trivial to the Terrans, this one act would invoke many changes to come on this world.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this chapter was OK. So now onto some notes.

Sorry for the late update. But at this point in time I'm swamped in lots of things I have to do or projects that require my attention. Not to mention I'm juggling around other stories as well. So I can at least promise to update once a month till my circumstance changes. For better or worse, that I do not know. So I'll keep you posted.

Now as for the dragon, it really didn't stand a chance in hell in winning. However I did have to give it it's fair credit with how powerful it was. Seeing how gauss rifles generally go up against Zerg and Protoss, it's fair to say it will do damage to the dragon. How much exactly is up to interpretation. But I would like to imagine it's scales to be as tough as an ultralisk hide. As noted in the opening to Heart of the Swarm, ultralisks tanks damage really well. But nonetheless it is dead. But the threat of dragons is not over as it still had children. That will be covered later.

Also I did not care for the chapters where Itami was catering to Tuka's dementia and/or delusions. Hence I felt this was a fitting way to put her to peace and continue along without any other problems.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	5. Gate 5

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 5

* * *

After the defeat of the dragon everything else was smooth sailing from there.

Since the time the recon teams had started exploring the continent, all Terran worlds were receiving updates and videos of what was going on in the special region.

But concerning the beast that had been defeated, several companies received word of it as they wished to study it for whatever biological secrets it may have. Though they would have preferred it alive, it's remains would have to do. But since so many research companies wanted samples and there wasn't exactly enough to go around, parts of it's carcass was divided and sold off to the highest bidder. Of course third recon would be given their cut for such a marvelous find. Studying the dragons corpse they wondered what they might be able to learn from it. So a few medivacs were dispatched along with a clean up team to harvest what they could.

Learning from the natives of how they had killed one of the most feared creatures in their world, it had been decided by Matt to keep the head to be mounted within Terran controlled areas around Alnus hill. He didn't want to engage in anymore pointless killings if he could avoid it. With the dragon's head as proof of their strength it would hopefully dissuade any further attacks on them from the Empire or anyone else for that matter.

Reaching a cross-roads, it was time for them to part ways.

"Leave them to god?" Jake asked.

"Yes" replied the village elder. "Most of us have contacts in other villages be it friends or family. However there are some of us who do not have those kinds of relationships".

"I see" nodded Jake.

"Well farewell then people of iron. Safe travels to you as well" as the civilians went their own way happy and appreciative though not before Milo took back the hover disks as not to allow their tech to get out. Soon enough their group was gone disseminating into the surrounding villages finding new homes and jobs.

"What should we do?" asked Mari. "We can't seriously leave them out here. That would just be too . . . . Heartless".

"It's quite complicated" said Milo. "We weren't really supposed to get involved in the first place".

"Then what should we do?"

Looking between each other, Jake and Dahl had already made up their minds. For who they were and how they lived up to the point of the wars they survived through, they could not turn their backs on anyone. Perhaps a minor imprint from a Protoss preservers moral compass. However they knew it was the right thing to do.

"Think the admiral will have a problem with bringing them back to base?" Jake asked.

"He was part of the Raiders at one point going around saving a couple of worlds along the way. A real soft-hearted bunch. So I figured it should be fine" Dahl stated.

In hindsight it really wasn't a big deal to give a village worth of people some charity. After all the Terran Dominion expanded through a couple planets and solar systems. So resource wise, they had more then enough to spare. With their advanced technology, housing and food were hardly an issue. With quite a few Koda villagers in tow, third recon returned back to base.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

During the time the expeditionary forces failed and the twenty-one allied kingdoms were crushed, many things were going on in the background. Mostly it was politicians and military commanders blaming each other for the crisis they were in as well as the scramble they were making to rebuild their military power.

But as this was going on, a young woman with burgundy hair was concerned with the state of affairs. She was Pina Co Lada, princess of the Empire, tenth in line to the throne, and leader of the all female rose order of knights. Confronting her father with these troubles, she had set off to face this new threat to the Empire with her a few escorts to investigate.

After a few days of traveling they had arrived in town to rest at an inn. Having a bite to eat they heard an interesting piece of news.

"They killed an ancient fire dragon!" several customers shouted.

"You're joking?!"

"Impossible!" as more statements continued along this line.

"Not even elves or sorcerers could defeat a fire dragon. Are you sure that's what it was? Are you sure it was not mistaken for a wyvern or a mixed-breed?"

"But these guys really did manage to save most of Koda village".

"Just who are these guys?!" as the customers just had to know.

But taking these stories at face value, "we don't know the true intentions of those people of iron" said Hamilton a young woman with shoulder length brunette hair. "They might be a bunch of mercenaries. Sir Noma, what do you think?"

Grumbling at being at such a low quality place, the blond haired chamberlain thought about it before answering. "We don't know which story from all these refugees are lies. However there does seem to be some truth concerning the flame dragon".

"I do believe it" the short haired brunette answered. "But I still think it's impossible".

"But it is the truth noble knight" the bar maid answered who was one of the survivors of Koda village. "It was a flame dragon. I saw it with my own eyes".

Noma could only laugh at the absurdity of it. "You won't fool me waitress!"

"Don't mind him" said Hamilton. "I believe you. So can you tell us more about these people of iron?"

"Thank you young knight. Let me announce it". Coughing getting everyone's attention, she was ready to tell her story. "There was a group of them. People in strange cloths as they had many strange and powerful magical iron tools. Among them were quite a few woman".

"What do these women look like?" Noma interrupted with great intrigue.

"Ugh, all you men are the same. But fine". Going into detail, she described what they looked like as they were all beauties as it captivated the male audience which irked her. Getting back on track, "but then the flame dragon attacked. However the people of iron came and saved us. They wore magic armor that was impervious to the beasts rampage. With their magic wands, the flame dragon was being subdued. But that's when 'that' came".

"'That'?" Hamilton questioned.

"The heavenly swords" the waitress continued. "The people of iron cast some spell calling out to them as these giant swords fell from the skies in balls of fire. Surrounding the flame dragon, all we saw was a massive explosion as the dragon had been defeated".

"Heavenly swords?" the patrons repeated at how powerful it sounded.

"They sound like splendid people" said Hamilton, "what do you think Lady Pina?"

"I'm more interested in the magic wands these people possess" said Pina. "But these heavenly swords . . . . What could they be exactly?"

"The miracle of gods" the waitress continued. "Only magic deities are capable of".

"Gods you say" Pina repeated. "This might be something to look into. Perhaps we might be able to talk to them and perhaps gain them as allies for the threat that faces the empire". Upon finishing their meal and resting they set out the next day to continue their investigation.

* * *

~ Alnus hill ~

Although it was extremely unexpected, Matt welcomed the refugees in. As Dahl had anticipated he did not have the heart to turn them away. As thought it really wasn't much of a burden to care for them.

But working on the side of caution, the refugees would be kept in their own separate area roughly a mile away for two reasons. First so that there was no mistake as these people were guests and not prisoners. Second was their own safety as the Terran admiral just wanted to play it safe.

So clearing out a section of forest, SCV and construction crews got to work removing trees and leveling the ground. As this was going on, food relief was provided as well as some other emergency provisions such as blankets, cloths, and medical supplies. As this happened, relief workers assisted them explaining what was what and showing the food and supplies were safe and how to use them. Since these people were going to be for an undetermined amount of time so close to their base, they needed to register their names and biometrics into their defense systems so there won't be any kind of accidental misfires. Finishing each of their profiles, they were free to do as they wished.

Rory just played with the children and continued to watch as events progressed.

Tuka accompanied Lelei as the two were honestly amazed at what they were seeing. Massive iron giants that ripped out trees and strangely shaped iron carriages which leveled the land till it was perfectly flat. Once they were finished, the iron giants started constructing some sort of metal frame as several men came in instantly finishing what looked like a house. Soon enough furnishing were provided as the unit had everything one would necessarily need. After one unit was done, they would work on the next. With how efficiently they worked they were able to build this kind of house easily in under thirty minutes.

"Amazing!" Tuka shouted out as she and Lelei examined one of the units. "Look at all these incredible furniture! And look how fluffy this bed and cushions are! It was almost as if they were treating us like nobles!"

Watching them work, Lelei was certainly wise beyond her years and far more intelligent then what most people could even comprehend. Regardless of the quality of material and workmanship it didn't seem to be the case to them. These Terrans treated these items almost as disposable with how easy it seemed for them to give them away. After being taught a few things about the 'house', with just a flick of a switch there was light brighter then any candle or torch she had ever seen. As for the 'sink', she turned it on as warm water had begun to pour out. But there didn't seem to be any way for these things to be getting in or out nor were they connected to anything outside. At such an inquiry she wondered how it was possible. But what she did understand was things like this were 'cheap' to them which spoke volumes of how vastly advanced they were as a culture or rather a civilization.

Now the units themselves were standard for Terrans when starting out in colonizing a planet. But with innovations from Swann industries, nanotechnology has been making quite a few advancements. One of them were basic things like recycling garbage breaking them down on a molecular level. Furthermore creating basic materials like water as it was a primary necessity no matter who or where you were in the universe. However it was technology that was closely monitored and developed as it could prove to be quite troublesome if used in the wrong way.

Seeing all these marvels, Lelei was overwhelmed with the insatiable drive to learn as any good sage would want to know the answer as well. "It seems I made a good decision in following them".

With all units constructed for the refugees as night had rolled around, the group decided to hold a meeting to discuss their future.

The growing tension among them was how were they going to repay such incredible generosity? There was no such thing as thankless charity in their world to which when given something, it was expected it would be repaid in equal value.

As the group continued to discuss their situation, "well . . . ." old sage Cato started rubbing his thick white beard, "we're really in deep debt with them" he simply summed up. "If only we could cover our living costs ourselves. But we're mostly elderly or children".

"Indeed" said Lelei. "The Terrans have been more then generous so far with their hospitality. Though I'm not sure this kindness will last for long".

Seeming downcast, "we might ever have to whore ourselves to the soldiers . . . ." said Tuka worriedly as several of the young woman gave pessimistic looks. For sexual favors was what was usually offered when neither money nor any marketable skills were available.

"We could ask if they might have some work for us" Lelei then said.

"That seems like the best idea so far" as the old sage continued to think it out. "I saw a lot of wyvern corpses littered around the hill. Dragon scales are very profitable. So perhaps the Terrans might be willing to let us work on them in exchange for some money so we can provide for ourselves".

"Agreed" the young mage nodded. "Though I worry how the money will be split".

Once the next day had come, "what?!" Cato shouted in astonishment. "We can take as many as we want?! Really?!"

"Why not?" one of the Terran relief worker's answered. "We really have no need for them to which we were planning to bury them soon anyways. I've already got confirmations from my superiors. So if you want them then they are all yours. Besides" the Terran partly chuckled. "You'll actually be helping out the clean up crew from doing anymore extra work".

Completely flabbergasted as Cato and Lelei were still trying to make sure that's what was said, the refugees had secured an incredible source of income. Getting straight to work, they took their tools as they started their harvest. They took whatever they could such as their scales, claws, teeth, and bones. Though a pity, they've been dead for far too long as their meat was starting to rot. But their grand prize was being allowed to take the scales from the recently killed ancient fire dragon. With materials of such quality, it's market value would be near priceless.

However they were instructed that the skull were to be left alone. But for the meat, they were free to take it as it was enough to feed them for weeks. Cleaving off chunks of it, they had a celebratory feast that night at their incredible good fortune and future prosperity.

As the refugees processed the dragon scales from their size and quality Cato, Lelei, Tuka, and Rory had finished the final calculation.

"Just one of these scales is worth one silver denari" said Lelei as she carefully analyzed the full worth of their current acquisition. "That's roughly estimated to seventeen denari to which just one is enough to cover you for five days. With the rare flame dragon scales . . . ."

"So in other words" as Rory gave a mischievous smile, "we're filthy rich now" which unsettled the group at this sudden wealth.

"We've so far have finished processing two-hundred scales and three claws" Lelei continued. "We should entrust this to a large trader to sell it.

"And there are still many scales left" Cato added still processing how wealthy they had become. "Oh I know! I have a friend in Italica in which we can entrust this cargo too. But with such a long and possibly dangerous trip . . . . I wonder if the Terrans would be kind enough to offer us transport?" as the group thought carefully about how they should approach this matter. So deciding it wouldn't hurt to ask, they were pleasantly surprised at their kindness on the matter.

* * *

~ Alnus Hill ~

However it was not as simple as that. Although it was partly out of kindness there was also an ulterior motive.

"Why do we have to babysit them?!" Dahl complained practically throwing a tantrum. "I know there has to be at least a hundred other people who could take care of this!"

As rude as she was to the leader of the Dominion military, Matt respected and enjoyed when people were open and honest to him as he kept his calm during his subordinates outburst. "The last thing we want is them to think that we've come here to take over. So by establishing some good will, it would go a long way to give a good standing with the natives and ease any tensions about us. Of all the recon teams thus far, your team has had the most success. So that's why I want you to continue in building your relationship with them to develop more connections so we can learn more about this world".

"But why third recon?" the Terran commander then grumbled as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

Stepping in to answer, "it's because we are the ones who made first contact with them" said Jake. "This way the natives would feel more at ease and would be more willing to talk to us as there is still much we have yet to understand".

Dahl couldn't help but look irritated as this kind of humanitarian acts wasn't really her thing. "Just what is the emperor thinking in doing something like this?"

"For the moment . . . ." then said Matt, "we only have our standing orders. Investigate the gate and take those who were responsible for the attack to justice".

"Ugh fine" as Dahl replied with irritation as she let herself out.

"Admiral" as Jake gave a polite bow and caught up to his wife.

As the two walked down the halls of the command center, "you know when you said we were going away on a trip I kind of figured a vacation. Not a pain in the ass assignment like this. I'm kind of remembering why I left in the first place".

"Sorry for the trouble" Jake chuckled trying to clam her down. "But I promise I'll make it up to you".

Thinking carefully about it, "fine as you'll start tonight by taking me out to dinner".

* * *

~ Falmart ~

"Lord Duran . . . ." as Pina found herself speechless. Continuing her investigation into the mysterious enemy she needed more information on who they were as well as their military strength. Locating a few survivors, they were less then helpful as they were too terrified to talk about the battle. Believing that the gods had spared them as they did not wish to get involved.

Hearing these things, she had to wonder just who was the enemy to terrify and demoralize these seasoned soldiers.

With rumors hanging in the air, she finally got her first lead as she arrived at a monastery. Coming to see a trust worthy man, she was horrified at what had become of the king of Elbe. She would've never imagined him to be in such a deplorable state. Tended too by the nuns, Duran's left arm and leg were gone as his hair had turned completely white. Just what horrors did he go through to be in such a state?

"Milady Pina . . . . Why? . . . . Did you come all the way from the capital to mock a defeated man?"

"Don't be absurd!" Pina then shot out moving to his bedside. "You are the lord of Elbe kingdom! Why are you the only one here!"

Giving a soft breath, the old king shared his story. After barely managing to survive by the skin of his teeth, he was brought here to recuperate while his army and vassals scattered and returned home. As he told this his tone held anger, regret, and fear recalling the hell he barely survived.

"Just what happened in Alnus?" the young princess asked scared of what she might hear.

"You haven't heard? The fate of the hundred-thousand soldiers of the unified kingdom . . . ." As Duran relayed his story, even he could barely believe it. Starting at the beginning, the enemy had used some sort of communication magic warning them not to come. However his fellow kings, dukes, and nobles viewed it as weakness and cowardice as they trembled at the sight of their great army. Even then he couldn't shake the foreboding sensation of danger as he felt they were about to make a terrible mistake.

Before long it was too late to do anything as they had foolishly ignored their warning.

The enemies magic was overwhelmingly powerful. Even then that was not enough to describe the domineering strength they possessed. Walls of fire that blocked their way. The land itself attacked them at every turn. The skies rained fire and lightning killing them by the hundreds. Cries of terror and suffering echoed out as many tried to escape the massacre. Regardless of their numbers and tactics, it didn't make a difference.

Within just mere moments of commencing their attack, they understood all too clearly that this wasn't battle. It was a slaughter as their soldiers were mutilated and dismembered beyond recognition as they were plowed into the ground like insects under a foot.

As foolish as it was, their pride ended in the pointless deaths of so many soldiers that they ordered up that hill.

Hearing this tale, Pina was in utter shock as she couldn't comprehend how they could have been defeated in such a humiliating way.

"Three times we went for an all out attack" as Duran finished his story. "We never even made it half-way up the hill as we never even got close to even seeing the enemy. The army of the unified kingdoms was annihilated and those who survived have fled".

"My lord" as Pina held his hand trying to soothe him. "I'll send for a doctor immediately so that . . . ."

"I'm sorry princess, but the Empire must not know about my survival" said Duran. He understood all too well he had become a liability as they had just picked a fight with someone that they had no hope in beating. If this information were to get out, the Empire would be in chaos as everyone would do whatever it took to survive. Of everything he knew, Emperor Malt would do everything to hold onto the reigns of power even if it meant the sacrifice of everyone else as proven by the recent confrontation.

"But I have yet to know what kind of enemy awaits" Pina then said. "So at least tell me this, what kind of people the enemy is! I must know for the battles to come!"

". . . . I won't tell you. If you wish to know go to Alnus yourself".

Stunned from his words the young princess steeled herself. "I can't allow that. If my lord decides to leave for the after-life before telling me anything I shall send your kingdom along with you".

Chuckling at her high spirit, "like father like daughter. Then I can happily depart to the after-life with my whole clan".

Getting up to leave, she turned back for one final thing. "The Empire won't lose".

"If you want to throw away the lives of your soldiers, fine with me. But let me tell you princess" as Duran gave a firm warning. "The enemies on Alnus are an army comparable to gods! There power is something impossible to grasp! The Empire summoned this enemy, and you shall meet your end by them! You shall regret it at that time!" Fully exhausted the old king laid back and Pina departed.

Even after hearing all that she couldn't accept it without facing this enemy herself. Army comparable to gods? She will test this fact with her own sword to see if these outlandish stories are true.

Concerned by her frustration, "princess" said Hamilton. "I said I would follow you. But at least tell us where we are heading".

Calming down, "have some trust in your mistress" as Pina flashed a cocky smile. Thinking carefully of her next move, she resolved herself of what she should do. "We're heading to Alnus hill. Grey, what's the route?"

One of Pina's escorts being an older and heavy set man gave it some thought. "Ahead of Alnus lies the town of Italica".

"Italica, it governed by count Formal right? We can rest there for the time being and restock on supplies that we may need".

"Ahh Princess, you can't possibly be considering going there with just us" as Hamilton was growing concerned. They were barely a platoon. They were in no shape to be fighting a war.

With a calm smile, "I already told you Hamilton you're in charge of protecting me". Getting on her horse, Pina looked back once more weighing out the words Duran had spoken. Turning ahead as her party prepared to venture out, "the empire will definitely not lose".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK. Now onto some notes.

I've been giving this story a lot of thought as I more or less know where I want to take it. So no worries I do plan on finishing it.

With all the things Terrans have studied thus far I'd reckon they might be able to learn something from the dragon's corpse as I have a few ideas of what that might be.

Within canon, early when Pina was looking into the enemy she couldn't have known that the people in green/JSDF were the same folks the Empire was at war with. So I figured with a clear lack of information Pina would have decided of this course of action as a better possibility.

We know the Terrans possess nanotechnology. We just don't know how advanced it is or even how it's being used. However nanotech will be a reoccurring theme here with how many applications it possesses.

As for the refugees stripping the ancient fire dragon for parts, it makes sense. All the Dominion really need is the skull as proof of their strength. That being such I don't see why the residents couldn't just take the rest for themselves and use it as they see fit. Being that if wyvern scales are really worth that much, I can't even begin to imagine what kind of price the ancient fire dragon's scales could fetch. Probably bags of gold for just one of them as they are probably harder then any armor that the native could feasibly develop.

Though right now I'm trying to be careful in balancing the behavior of the Dominion. As noted, they could easily arrive in starships, level the Empire into the ground, and call it a day. However Valerian as of late has to prove he's a better man then his father after the mess he left behind. Thus why his responses so far have been somewhat soft as he doesn't want to generate unnecessary negative press like getting the natives involved when they had nothing to do with the original attacks.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask to which I'll try my best to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	6. Gate 6

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 6

* * *

~ Koprulu sector (Char) ~

Though a relative peace or perhaps truce have been held between the three great races it did not deter any of them from preparing from when the next great war were to occur.

Such as the case for the Zerg as they have been building up their forces for the time they needed to defend their territory or wanted to claim something for themselves.

Being born of pure Zerg, Zagara maintained the very ideal of the Swarm. Though their former queen Kerrigan had given her blessing handing over leadership to the new queen, it did come with an unspoken wish. That was essentially to end the conflict with the Terrans and Protoss. There has been enough bloodshed between them.

Though Zagara did not understand such sentiments, she honored those wishes nonetheless only making claim to a couple of planets around their homeworld.

Of the many lessons Kerrigan had taught before her ascension, it was vision. Though there had been peace between them, her forces were ready to go to war when the time came. Part of being ready was keeping an eye on what your potential enemy was doing.

Twiddling away in his evolution chamber was the spider like Zerg Abathur. Working tirelessly, new strains had been developed. Protoss were difficult to keep an eye on due to their advanced technology and complex physiology. However Terrans were different. Though they had created countermeasures against their parasites and infestation, they had a new form of tracking in the form of a bacteria like Zerg. Spun together on the genetic level, the unicellular organism could not be detected by current Terran methods. However that was as far as their usefulness was as any further the tool builders would become aware of them.

Up to recent events something interesting had caught Abathur's attention. A planet the Terrans had incidentally come across. Though it was filled with a lot of useless human matter, there was quite a few interesting fauna among these weak, primitive, and savage bipedals. However there was one thing on this world he definitely wanted to get his claws on.

"Hmm . . . . Dragon essence . . . . Interesting . . . . Strong . . . . Flexible. Will improve Zerg. Must collect essence". Though Abathur didn't care about disrupting the peace between the three great races, he too respected the wishes of his last queen. Thus he had a plan. Sending out a lone 'rogue' leviathan to the planet, it would soon infest the world collecting anything of value on the surface. So giving it a head start the Zerg the size of a city jumped into warp space appearing a couple hundred light years away from the planet. Disconnecting it from the hive, the leviathan would wander feral and aimlessly towards the planet. Once it had finished it's assimilation, Abathur would link up with the ground forces temporarily to collect the valuable data. Once done, everything else was irrelevant.

* * *

~ Koprulu sector (Aiur) ~

Contrary to what the Terrans thought, the Protoss were very well aware of the 'gate' that had opened on their capital world.

The psionic race monitors all forms of warp travel throughout the sector. Like the giant bugs they make it a point to keep tabs on everyone with a few hundred observers around Terran and Zerg controlled territories.

Of course initially they thought these humans were either experimenting with warp technology or was messing around with stolen Protoss tech. However they were quite surprised that it was someone else who had placed the 'gate' there. But concerning the world in question, it was Protoss law that underdeveloped worlds were under their protection till a time they were able to fend for themselves. However the situation was complicated as this Empire were the aggressors when they invaded Korhal. So the Terrans were justified in their retaliation. So long as what they did next was not cruel or horrific then they would not interfere in whatever judgment they would decide for them.

However the 'gate' certainly caught their interest.

"It's nothing I've ever seen before" said Karax as his observer analyzed the gate as he continued to twiddle away on his console. "The technology of this nature is foreign yet strangely familiar".

"Explain" said Artanis checking up on the report. "How is such a . . . . 'Young' species capable of warp travel?"

"I do not believe they are" the phase smith answered. "I have already sent observers to their world as frankly their level of technology is hardly anything to speak of. But I believe that this gate was left behind by someone. However . . . ."

"What is it Karax?"

"Hierarch, this is purely conjecture on my part as I still require more time to study this artifact as I rather not jump to any conclusion before I receive more information. But this gate was certainly placed there by a clearly more advanced civilization. Of everything we know, there is only one other species besides us who is capable of such technology . . . ."

"I see" as Artanis thought about it deeply. "I will summon others to assist you. This is something we cannot ignore. Keep me posted if anything changes".

"Of course hierarch".

* * *

~ Koprulu sector (Falmart) ~

Floating around in high orbit above the planet, the Belphegor was going under repairs as SCV and other crewmen drifted in the zero gravity repairing the warp engine while the internal crew made repairs to the circuitry. Zipping his coffee at his chair, the captain saw a red bleeping light as a low humming sound was made.

"Looks like they've arrived".

Falling out of FTL, four more gorgon class battlecruisers had arrived as reverse thrust kicked in instantly decelerating them from the intense velocity they were moving at moments before.

From the central holographic interface, the four ships appeared along with their ship registry data. Fenrir, Dusk of Autumn, Fallen Skies, and Eternal Winter. All recently developed vessels nearly fresh out of the shipyard. As with tradition, all captains had the right to name their ship granted if the name wasn't already taken.

Opening up on view screen the captains had their talk concerning their mission. They would remain on standby orbiting the planet till the time they were needed. Each ship were stocked to the brim with weapons, mechs, vehicles, starships, and soldiers ready to go to war at a moments notice. If recon or any ground teams were to find themselves in trouble, any of theses battlecruisers could instantly emergency warp right above their location giving whatever support was needed such as armaments, man power, or even a planetary bombardment.

Of course in hindsight this might have seemed like extreme overkill. Just with a brief analysis of the natives level of science, technology, and overall civilization they were literally no threat to them. They barely even understood metallurgy and any knowledge of physics or chemistry was near non-existent. Thus the only threatening projectile weapon they had were cross-bows and ballistas. Hardly weapons that would damage their armor let alone reach their starships. Though the only real concern they had in their arsenal were their 'tamed' monsters and magic.

Subjugating monsters such as trolls, goblins, and wyverns the Empire used them to supplement their forces for either their strength or simply fodder.

Magic on the other hand was uncommonly used in the Empire during battle with how impractical it was. But nonetheless it was something Dominion scientists have yet to fully understand as they have yet to see an actual example of it.

But for now, the five battlecruisers will remain in high orbit till they were needed.

* * *

~ Falmart (Italica) ~

After the Empire defeat as well as the fall of the twenty-one unified kingdoms army, the state of the continent was in chaos. To maintain order and protection of their capital, all soldiers were pulled back to defend it leaving it's outlining territories to fend for themselves.

But those who had it worse were towns. Big targets without nobles to govern it or soldiers to protect it.

Such as the case with Italica. With it's nobles and/or army captured or killed by the unknown enemy beyond the gate, there was very little keeping it together. Trying to manage Italica from falling into anarchy was the young eleven year old noble Myui. Though she did have two older sisters, their constant bickering with each other caused more problems then solutions for everyone.

As public safety worsen, things just kept going down hill. For the survivors from the battle of Alnus Hill became deserters and eventually bandits. Arriving in great numbers and armed with their looted equipment, the trade town was under siege.

So having no choice the populace had to band together to fight back these invaders.

Arriving in a timely fashion, Pina and her escorts took charge of the defense forces to repel their attackers. Though in truth the young princess had believed it was the enemy beyond the gate only to discover this mess. Trained in the art of war as well as being her first official battle, the young princess fared well in holding the line. After what seemed like hours of fighting, the bandits made a tactical retreat in order to reorganize themselves which gave the people of Italica time to rest.

Taking this time to rest as well, Pina retired to the nobles mansion stripping off her armor as she laid in bed tossing in worry.

"I don't know how much longer we will be able to hold out" she said to herself. "Morale is pretty low. But that's to be expected as these people aren't soldiers . . . . I just need to hold out for a bit longer . . . . Until . . . . Reinforcements . . . . Arrive . . . ." as Pina had then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

Getting everything in order, third recon was off again towards the town of Italica.

However a certain someone did not go unnoticed to the mage prodigy. "Is there something bothering you Ms. Dahl?" Lelei asked watching the petite chestnut haired woman grumbling in her seat.

"Just sit down and be quiet" Dahl continued to grumble as the mage prodigy did as she was told. As ordered by the higher ups she was required to babysit which annoyed her to no end. Apparently they needed to spread some good will to build better relationship with the locals. Frankly it all just seemed like a hassle.

"Oh don't be like that" as Jake drove trying to calm his wife with a gentle smile. "So try to cheer up. I did promise you to a nice dinner".

"Easy for you to say. You're having a ball right now".

"Hey, can't knock a guy for enjoying his job can you?"

In addition to Lelei, Tuka and Rory were also traveling with the Terrans. However their reason for travel was for business, curiosity, amusement, or some mixture of them. But noticing smoke billowing out from the distance, their vehicles cameras zoomed in as the image appeared on their wind shield show an intense battle had occurred not too long ago. Knowing the kind of mind scape these people would likely be in, the female commander didn't care to play twenty questions with them. So she had Rath move in a head casting his psionic influence over the watchers to allow them to pass without question or alarm.

From their the girls got to work getting into contact with Cato associate as Lelei negotiated the terms of the dragon scales while Tuka and Rory observed.

As the Terran teams relaxed, an incoming call was made appearing on a data window.

"This is captain of the Fallen Skies. Third recon, do you read me?" asked a middle aged woman.

"I read you" said Dahl.

"I suggest you don't hang around for too long. We've just picked up a sizable force moving into your area from all entrances to the city. Looks like they're going to try a pincer attack. Based on their movements we believe they are going to hit you by night fall".

"We have to intervene" said Jake cutting in. "By the looks of it this city can't possibly withstand another attack".

"Yeah? Well we can't really do anything about it".

"What? Are you saying we're just going to abandon these people?!"

"Will you listen before getting all excited on me" Dahl tiredly sighed. "Look, we may know who the bad guys are here. But everyone else doesn't. Frankly Mengsk junior's reputation can't take anymore hits to which we can't directly intervene unless under the strictest notion of self-defense, good probable cause, or at our best the use of the appropriate amount of force. As easy as it would be to flatten them from high orbit, we have to play defensive on this".

At that the Terran archeologist had to bite his tongue. As good nature as their intention may be it did not come without consequences. Valerian had some extreme critics who would do anything to paint him as a monster. In turn it would affect everyone involved becoming a problem both up and down the ladder of hierarchy.

But going off the notion of self-defense, Dahl already had a plan in motion. "Captain, I want a full recording around the city as the battle commences".

"Do you require any additional forces on the ground?"

"My team will be able to handle things from the inside. But for extra insurance give me some air support and a clean up crew".

"Understood".

Next on her list was paying the person in charge a visit to insure there was no confusion during battle. Bee lining to the nobles mansion, they were surprised to find Pina Co Lada, the princess of the Empire was there leading the defense. This little piece of information would be useful for later. Going by the reputation Koda village had given them, they had introduced themselves as the people of iron.

At hearing the people of iron was there, Pina had rushed back into formal cloths and armor as to be presentable. If the rumors were true she certainly didn't want to put on any bad impression to these powerful dragon slaying warriors. If possible, she would definitely would like them to ally with her later in hopes of defeating the mysterious enemy beyond the gate. But upon laying eyes on the warriors claiming to be the people of iron, they certainly weren't what she was expecting. Looking them over from their cloths and stature, they had to be some sort of mercenary group with how rugged and random they seemed. " _But are these people really the ones who killed an ancient fire dragon?_ " as they didn't look that tough. But putting etiquette before opinion, "I thank the gods for this good fortune that the people of iron were in Italica" as Pina was trying to force the conversation into her pace. "I assume you've come to discuss the defense of the town".

Being a person of royalty and privilege, it was kind of obvious she was trying to intimidate them. However they didn't let it bother them as Dahl went straight to business as this was a military affair. Placing a projector on the table, a holographic map emerged detailing the area around Italica as well as the enemies movements. "It's do or die time. So let's get to work".

Pina was stunned for a moment at the magical map as she waved her hand through it as she had never seen anything like it.

"Now pay attention here" said Dahl making hand gestures as the map zoomed out for a wide look. "The enemy is going to be hitting all four gates at once so . . . ."

Trying to listen along, Pina was still mesmerized at this small display of magic seeing how detailed it was. After a bit, "may I?"

"Sure" said the Terran commander stepping aside. "Just move your hands like this to control the map".

Taking control, the young princess was thoroughly impressed as she manipulated the image to see everything that was going on in the territory. If this was just a small sample of the kind of magic the people of iron possessed, she certainly needed to get them on their side after this.

But for the upcoming battle in relation to their numbers and military strength, Pina had decided to hold the north, east, and west gate while they had the south. The strategy was simple. They didn't have the resources to hold them outside. If they were going to get in then they would employ a bottle neck tactic so that they would only have to fight a few of them at a time. Obviously she was stretching her forces thin. But she didn't really trust these 'people of iron' from just face value alone. Since they were still strangers the Terrans didn't care to argue. "But what reward do you seek in turn for your services?" Pina then asked as she treated them like mercenaries.

"We're not interested in money" Dahl simply waved off. "However there is something you can do for us. But that can be discussed later" to which the young princess accepted as she didn't have much of a choice.

By the time night fall came on the verge of dawn, the attack was underway.

On the south end, all Terran soldiers got into the combat gear standing along the wall. With their attackers not understanding who they were assaulting, it was like lambs to the slaughter.

Observing the movements on the south gate, Dahl held back till all enemy forces were in the effective kill box range. Even as enemy soldiers pounded against the gate while others shot arrows at them, the Terran commander held the line as their weapons harmlessly bounced off their armors. Once ninety-percent of them were within the range of their weapons, "open fire!" Raining bullets within two hundred yards, the metal slugs tore through all enemy combatants punching holes wherever they hit.

Some were killed from the sudden shock or vital organs being destroyed in an instant.

Others died from non-fatal injuries but still bled out after having their limbs torn off. Just shooting some of their swords and armor created metal shrapnel causing some grave injuries.

By the time they had finished mowing them down all that was left was silent whimpers and painful moans as everyone else who were lucky not to get hit were too terrified to fight anymore at watching their comrades killed in an instant.

"Should we pursue?"

"Milo, send out the predators to capture the rest" Dahl commanded.

"Yes ma'am".

Checking back on the map in her H.U.D., she had already anticipated Pina would not be able to hold the line. She was commanding civilians after all as they lacked the physical and mental discipline to perform efficiently in battle. Just looking at the map, her civilian soldiers had abandoned the bottle neck strategy as they ran out from the blockade to face them directly. "Idiots" Dahl sighed out shaking her head. "Alright looks like the little princess is going to need some help. So we're going to split up into three teams. Most of the forces are concentrated into the north end. However the east and west gates have already been over run as the enemy have already started flooding in".

"I can cover the west side" said Milo. "My automatons and I should be sufficient to hold things down there".

"Then I will happily take the east" as Rory licked her lips as her body ached for battle.

"I'm not leaving this to you" Dahl countered.

"Then I will go as well" stated Rath.

"Then don't slow me down" as the goth had ran off as the specter was right behind her.

Rolling her eyes, the shadow blade assassin should be fine on his own. "Mari, take your combat medics and some marines with you for protection. There are going to be a lot of civilians caught in the cross hairs".

"Yes ma'am" as her team had left.

"The rest of us will clean up as we go to support the north gate. As for everyone else" as Dahl eyed her husband, "wait in the vehicles and follow us from behind. Now let's get moving!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

~ Italica (west gate) ~

With the heavy armor of his marauder suit, Milo had fought his way through a crowd of enemy soldiers as he kept pushing with his booster pack towards the gate. Grenade launchers were not exactly ideal weapons in closer quarters as he punched his way through. But as his support, two combat predators had accompanied along as he specially modified them.

Working quickly beforehand in his lab, the robotic cats were equipped with a built in back mounted sentry gun. Mirco-sentry missiles in all four legs. Finally a nano-fabrication unit to replenish munitions. Though he had to remove the electric field generator, it was hardly a loss with what was exchanged.

Using the data up-link with the battlecruiser Fallen Skies they had eyes and exact numbers of everything going on around them. Target locking all enemy combatants, the predators unleashed the first volley of micro-sentry missiles wiping out a good chunk of the invaders as the mini-missiles completely vaporized it's target on contact. As explosives were being replenished, predators looked around firing off it's sentry gun shooting any target deemed the enemy based off Milo's command.

"Sweep through this area and take out any other enemy soldiers. Rejoin me at the gate once you're done" said Milo as the two predators split off towards different directions to do just that. Now at the gate, the Terran mechanic started setting up his firing line throwing down sentry gun after sentry gun as fast as his fabricator could put out. With six of them set up the west gate was secured.

"What manner of magic is this!"

"What are these metal beasts that spew out lightning?!"

"Do not falter! Keep pushing forward!"

"Bring it on you bastards!" Milo snarled. "There's plenty enough to go around for all of you!"

* * *

~ Italica (east gate) ~

"I'm impressed" said Rory looking back while running along the roof tops. "It's pretty much impossible for a normal human to even keep up with me like this".

"I'm used to it" Rath stoically replied. "I lived with a Protoss for two years as he taught me the way of the shadow hunter. Living under some harsh conditions as I had to constantly develop my powers in order to survive. So this level means little to me".

" _Protoss? Shadow hunter?_ " not knowing what those meant. But back on track, "really?" the goth asked with intrigue.

Now completely running past her, "yes".

"So fun" Rory chuckled under her breath. "You Terrans are too much fun!"

Spotting some enemies on the ground the two had jumped down to face them.

Rath unsheathed his katana readying it as his side.

Rory raised her halberd above her head as she free fell to ground.

Each taking an opponent, the specter disemboweled his target while his companion ruthlessly cleaved hers in half.

"This way" said Rath as his goggles were connected to the up-linked map. "Enemy numbers are congregating over there. Let's hurry".

"Just lead the way!" as Rory was ecstatic for battle.

Meeting up with a small party that had made it in, "shit! It's the reaper!"

"Who the hell is that other guy?!"

"Ready yourselves now!"

Moving in to the soon to be slaughter, Rath matched Rory kill for kill. As the apostle of death swung her halberd, the shadow blade assassin flipped over her to the enemy to her side decapitating the man. The more they fought Rory noticed how skilled he was as he wasn't just boasting earlier. Each of his moves were polished to perfection without any unneeded actions. With the way he fought at her side, you'd think they have been partners or comrades for years as the enigmatic man complimented each of her moves not hindering her in the slightest as they decimated the invaders within seconds. Smirking at this certain thought, " _I certainly want to fight this man. Hopefully see what this Protoss is like_ ".

Being taught by a Nerazim, Rath had fully embraced his psionic power as he went through rigorous training to use void based abilities. Just the thought of using things like fire arms seemed like backward thinking after everything he had been through. Focusing his telepathy, he could read all of Rory's intentions which allowed him to move fluidly with the combat flow while fighting effectively against the enemy. With the combination of technology and psionic abilities he was able to fight like this for hours without tiring. But for those who could fully understand his story, any Protoss especially Nerazim would generally never teach an outsider their ways. The only reason this one exception was made was because of Rath's name, his true name for who he was related too. But that was another story.

Cutting down opponent after opponent, the pair had arrived at the gate where enemy soldiers were still pouring in.

"Bring it!" as Rory raced in with Rath right next to her. With their weapons drawn facing the large numbers this was certainly going to be a one sided fight for them.

* * *

~ Italica (north gate) ~

Mari's team was making good time rescuing civilians that appeared on their H.U.D. maps. Combat medics easily treated the slash and stab wounds suturing them up with their nano-lasers while feeding them capsules to replenish blood loss.

Meanwhile Dahl's team sped ahead while Jake and the rest of the scientists manned or boarded the vehicles operating the internal equipment of whatever the advance team may have needed.

With the eye in the sky they had already found and cleaned up any enemy soldier they were within range to deal with. Firing only single shots as to avoid possible casualties, the internal targeting systems assisted their movements guaranteeing they wouldn't miss. Some were brazen enough to face them only to be gunned down.

But those who were wiser took hostages when faced against the people of iron.

"Stay back! I kill them! I swear!" only for the bandit to receive a metal slug in the head as the Terrans moved on. For those who tried to completely hide behind their human shields it was hardly an issue. Calibrating the electromagnetic firing output coupled with targeting system assist, trick shots were possible as they bounced bullets off hard surfaces hitting the cowardly bandits from behind.

Finally arriving at the north gate the civilian soldiers were at their limit as they were engaging the bandits on their terms.

"Pull your forces back now!" Dahl shouted out to Pina. "We'll deal with this!"

Getting her wits back at the overwhelming situation the young princess knew who the voice belonged too as she didn't have time to question the unusual armors they were wearing. Giving the command, "everyone! Pull back now!" as the civilians started retreating back behind the wooden barricades. However some were not going to make it.

As not to have any further loss of life, "Shino! Take my rifle! I'm going in first!" throwing her gun to her second in command as she whipped out her duo guass pistols. Needing to act quickly in this situation, she activated her stim pack. Unlike it's previous design, new generation stim packs were nano machine based. Entering the users body accelerating blood flow, reinforcing bodily tissue, and increasing their perception. It improved it's users physiology and anatomy by fifty percent. However the effect only lasted for a couple of minutes before the micro machines needed to recharge.

Moving in at near super human speeds, Dahl's armor readjusted to account for the elevated performance. Being such danger close shots, it was no problem as she only needed to spend a micro-second to aim and shoot before moving on to the next target. Dropping one target after the next, the bandits started to be more wary bringing up their shields allowing the last of the combatants to escape.

But with the area cleared of civilians the rest of the Terran marines opened fire as just a single bullet cut through at least five of them at once before even losing a little momentum.

Looking in slack jaw to this one sided fight, the residents of Italica both cheered and awed at the fearsome power of the people of iron. So few of them yet their magic was devastatingly powerful as it's lightning slew these bandits by the dozen.

"What amazing mages!"

"Incredible! The people of iron are fighting with us!"

"We're going to survive!"

Hamilton who was protecting Pina could only stare at how menacing they were. Such that the rumor of them killing an ancient fire dragon may not have seen so far fetched.

However the show wasn't over yet. Although completely unnecessary, theatrics were important in order to drive home a point. Departing the Fallen Skies some time ago, eight liberators and four medivacs with a compliment of marines were on route to appear right on top of Italica.

Hearing the disturbance in the air, the natives of this world looked towards the skies to see twelve large fireballs falling right at them. After a moment as the fire began to disperse Pina could only look in wide eye as she recalled what the waitress had called it earlier.

"Heavenly swords . . . ." as soon the twelve flying metal looking swords came to a halt above the town before dispersing as three of them went to a gate. Once stopped in front of it, two of those metal looking swords had started to change.

For liberators were the newest weapon in the Terran arsenal. Essentially a siege tank of the skies as the gun ship transformed into a stable air platform while deploying it's concord cannon. With the green light, all liberators let loose it's fury firing repeatedly at the stunned bandits wiping them out in droves.

Witnessing this one sided fight, cold sweat permeated down the sides of Pina's face as she felt a cold chill sweep up her spine. From this small showing of their power, the people of iron were certainly not someone to make an enemy of with how brutal and relentless their magic was. Taking a gulp, " _I must get them to ally with me_ ".

"They're monsters!"

"Retreat!"

"Run away!"

As their comrades were crushed like insects, they clearly understood they were outmatched as they tried to escape. But if left unchecked these bandits will only cause trouble later. So nipping a possible future problem at the root medivac dropped off their marines cutting off the enemies escape as they forced them to surrender. Not wishing to be killed, the bandits were quick to relinquish their weapons and surrender.

With some minor clean up to do and healing to be done, the battle of Italica was wrapped up.

Civilians got to rebuilding as the Terrans assisted where they could. As for the prisoners, if left to the locals there was a good chance all of them would be executed. So as a show of benevolence, the prisoners would be judged by their system and dealt with as such.

Returning back to the mansion, Pina sat at her chair as her escorts stood to the side attentively as the main members of third recon along with Lelei, Tuka, and Rory stood before them. After witnessing their near godly power, the young princess couldn't hold herself back any longer. "I thank you for your services. Italica would have most certainly fell if not for your intervention. With how great your power is I wish to employ you in another matter that threatens the Empire".

"Huh?" as Dahl looked to her curiously.

"We had recently encountered a powerful enemy that exists on the other side of the gate. Monsters at how easily they crushed our expeditionary force and allied kingdoms. But I'm certain with your power we may stand a fighting chance. So what say you? If it's a matter of gold I will pay any amount to acquire your services or is it perhaps titles or land that you desire?" At finishing what she wanted to say, her distinguished guests only gave odd looks. The apostle of death chuckled as the elf and mage prodigy gave her funny looks.

"Woah" as Mari scratched her cheek. "This just got a little awkward . . . ."

"Huh?" as it was Pina's turn to give a funny look. "What is it? Did I say something strange?"

Deciding to drop the bombshell, Jake then spoke up as it was time to let the cat out of the bag. "I'm afraid we won't be able to help you with that. Simply put, my name is Jake Ramsey and we represent the Terran Dominion. I suppose you can say we are the enemy from beyond the gate".

As Pina and her escorts absorbed that piece of information, their faces could only stretch in horror with their eyes and mouths hanging wide open. Feeling the pits of their stomach fall, they all could only yell one thing.

"What?!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was good. Now onto some notes.

I'm not actually sure why the Zerg didn't just pick up right from where the left off and started to fight the Protoss and Terrans again. Zagara certainly doesn't seem to care much for peace. Only strength and survival. So the only reason I can thing of is that Kerrigan must have had a part in why this peace was possible.

With all the technology the Protoss are capable of it doesn't seem far fetched for them to be monitoring all warp tech methods of travel. So the gate would certainly appear on their radar. But as for their suspicion, I think everyone should know where I'm going with this.

Now concerning their reason of them playing defensive, it had to be this way. Valerian is still trying to improve his reputation which is taking time. So any mess up on their part would reflect badly on him. Especially if it looked like they were indiscriminately killing these 'defenseless' people for no reason.

Now as for Pina and the others, I tried to match their reaction accordingly. But seriously they couldn't have known the people of iron and those beyond the Gate were one and the same. Something I never understood why Pina didn't question when she encountered the JSDF in canon.

Anyways if there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Gate 7

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 7

* * *

"We need to move faster! We have no time to waste!" shouted Bozes Co Palesti as she raced along the road with her horse. On tow was the rose order of knights and a few other soldiers among their ranks as escorts.

Receiving word that Pina was in trouble they had quickly assembled and were off to her rescue. Though it may have started off as a game since childhood, it had turned into something so much more. A bond of sisterhood bound by honor and steel.

Arriving in Italica seeing it's disheveled state, they had expected the worse. But upon entering it was quite the opposite as the citizens were in the middle of rebuilding or getting on with their lives.

"You there!" as Bozes dismounted her horse walking towards some folks. "Explain what has happened here".

"The gods my lady had answered our prayers".

"We were blessed by the people of iron as they saved the town".

"All be praised to the people of iron!"

Looking at each other, they weren't sure what to think. Most of the rose knights had believed the tale of the people of iron to be over-exaggerated as killing an ancient dragon was practically impossible. But with so many eye witnesses claiming to their incredible magic perhaps it may not have been so far fetched.

Regardless they were glad Pina was safe as the order made their way towards the mansion where she was. Walking towards the audience room they were instantly on alert.

"What?!"

"That was Pina's voice! Hurry! She might be in trouble!" as Bozes and the rest rushed the door kicking it open to find the princess and her escorts standing flabbergasted before the supposed people of iron.

Noting the perfect timing of her friends and fellow knights, "arrest them immediately!" Pina ordered. "These people are the enemy from beyond the gate! But take them alive as we need them for questioning!" At her command her fellow knights drew their swords making it apparent that negotiations was over. However her reaction was far too brash. It was none too wise to challenge these people who wielded godly magic. Among them were also an elf with spiritual power, a mage who was a student of combat magic, and of course the apostle of Emroy. This was hardly a fight anyone should be picking. However her pride would not allow her to yield to them, an enemy of the Empire.

"Well that went zero to sixty pretty fast" said Mari rather offhandedly.

"Ugh, I was afraid this would happen" Milo sighed.

Rory could only chuckle ominously as she gripped her halberd eager to fight.

"OK this just got obnoxious" then said Dahl. "Rath, if you may please".

Casting his psi influence the enigmatic specter waved his hand, "drop your weapons" he commanded.

On that powerful telepathic command the rose knights had all dropped their swords at once much to Pina's confusion. "What are you doing?!" she shouted at their sudden submissiveness.

"Now take a seat. We are still in the middle of talking". The rose knights couldn't understand what was happening. They understood what they should be doing. However they were compelled to listen to the darkly dressed man. Without resistance, they had grabbed a chair as they all quietly took a seat on the sides.

Pina had never seen magic like this before. But one thing was for certain, she must have angered a very dangerous beast if her rose knights was so easily subdued. More so her own escorts dared not draw their swords in retaliation of what might happen next. Feeling her nerves go cold, she wasn't sure what to say or do with how cornered she felt. Frankly even if these people killed them all, the people of Italica treated them as heroes for their deed. Hence she had to shift tactics fast in order to get back control of the situation.

Sensing her thoughts, "we're not interested in destruction or conquering" said Jake. "We come here as an envoy of peace and understanding". Hearing that, Pina was trying to probe any weakness she could exploit. However, "but rest assured if you force our hand then what happens next is your own doing".

Feeling a second chill, the young princess recalled those fearsome heavenly swords and their dreadful magic as they easily wiped out the hoards of bandits like pitiful insects. Though this was a gut feeling, she believed that was still only a small fraction of what they were truly capable of. So for now she had to play along. "What do you want?" she asked flatly.

"Justice" Jake simply answered. "Your Empire is directly responsible for the deaths of so many of my people. For this reason many of our people desire to destroy yours. However out of the graciousness of our emperor, he is extending this one and only one chance of mercy".

Pina was struck back at his over whelming confidence. Based on his words she wondered was it arrogance that they thought they could defeat the Empire? Or did they truly have the power to destroy them? So evening her tone in order not to antagonize, "so what is it that you want from me then?"

"To act as mediator" said Jake. "To be the voice and representative of your Empire to ensure a fair judgment of your people. Of course I will guarantee your safety to and from our world till negotiations are over. However I will not force your decision as you can think it over for the rest of the day till the next. But think carefully as what happens rest on your shoulders. Now if you'll excuse us then as we will return tomorrow for your answer". At that note, the Terran group departed as Rath released his influence as everyone in the room gave relieved breaths at their close call at meeting with Hardy.

"You're usually such a softy" Dahl smirked to her husband in a low tone. "Didn't actually think you would use a passive threat like that".

"Well something I picked up from Zamara. Although a little underhanded it's better this way in order to force open some form of negotiation".

"Ehh, whatever. Not like I care too much" Dahl then shrugged.

Pina continued to give off cold sweat as her facial expressions couldn't help but show despair. Not only was she humiliated, but utterly defeated so easily. Though her rose knights insisted that they should refuse and keep fighting, she had to refuse them. Thus their chatter had continued well into the night.

"But why?!" asked Bozes as she had never seen her friend so lacking in confidence. "The Empire cannot possibly lose to such barbaric people!"

". . . . It's . . . . It's not as simple as that" Pina barely worded out. "They are clearly a foe we should not challenge . . . ."

"Huh?"

For the young princess and her escorts couldn't possibly explain the kind of power the people of iron possessed let alone believe it. Hell, she couldn't even believe it after witnessing first hand at how easily they slayed their foes. If they were to summon the heavenly swords within the capital itself, ". . . . !" as her blood had ran cold for the third time that day. But more so she worried that if she refused, Italica would easily fall into the enemy's hands.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" another of the rose knight's asked.

". . . . We will negotiate".

"What?! You can't be serious! We shall yield to their wishes?!"

"Of course not!" Pina quickly shot back. "But this will at least buy us some time. With the loss of our armies we will need to bide ourselves in order to rebuild our forces. More so this will provide an opportunity to understand what kind of enemy we face. Hopefully we might learn of some weakness we can exploit to topple this 'Dominion' as they called it". Choosing this course of action, "I shall go alone in representation of the Empire. The rest of you shall stay behind and protect Italica till my return".

"I will go with you!" Bozes interjected. "There is no way I will let you go alone into enemy territory!" With her proclamation the other rose knights and escorts had also insisted on coming along as well.

". . . . Very well. Bozes will support me on this mission. However the rest of you will stay in Italica to insure everything is running smoothly". After some complaining and whining they had finally obeyed.

Though before the Terrans had left for the day, "please accept our sincere gratitude for saving Italica". Apparently a bunch of maids had come to greet them in appreciation for what they had done. "There is no way we can possibly thank you enough for what you had done" said Kaine, the head maid.

"It's quite alright" said Jake. But taking note for who was among the maids, his inner scientist just had to know. Asking such, they introduced themselves. There was Mamina, a bunny warrior. Persia, a cat girl. And Aurea, a gorgon. From a short chat with them, they got a glimpse of the social culture of this world. Plainly putting it, humans were the dominating species in this world as the Empire forcibly subjugated all territories where demi-humans lived as they were viewed as impure and inferior to them. However thanks to house Formal, most demi-humans were able to find new homes here within this territory without worry of being hunted.

Although it was a revolting practice of discrimination and genocide, it was like the pot calling the kettle black as Terrans had a similar and terrible history to this. Though they'd liked to think they had moved passed it.

After a couple more words of gratitude, the Terrans left for the day.

* * *

~ Italica ~ (the next day)

Returning back to the mansion, Pina dressed in elegant cloths along with her knights and escorts came out to greet them. With a day to talk it over they agreed to return with them to wherever they came from.

With the young princess's consensus, Jake had sent a message detailing their first contact of someone of relevance who can speak for the Empire. After filtering through quite a few channels, it had stopped at Matt's desk as he would conduct the interview personally before any other progress could occur.

Boarding the metal horseless wagons, they were off as they received a heroes farewell from the people of Italica. Taking her seat, the young princess mused about how she planned to stop the Dominion.

Driving down the road, Pina and Bozes were astounded at how fast this vehicle was. It was easily three times faster then a horse. Before even half the day was gone they had already arrived within the outskirts of Alnus hill. Though the place was regarded as sacred, it was more of a wasteland then anything else. But more so upon their entrance was when they saw it.

"Is that . . . . !" asked Bozes breathlessly.

"It is!" said Pina as her tone reflected her shock. Stationed on a spike like a trophy for all to see was the head of the red ancient fire dragon. The symbol of calamity itself that no armies or kingdoms had the power to challenge. Yet here it's head laid for all to see as a beast as powerful as that was defeated by the people of iron. Driving by it, neither Pina nor Bozes could take their eyes off it as it was too surreal for a creature like that to be killed. "Just what kind of magic do they possess?" she stuttered.

"That's not correct" Lelei replied. "It's not magic as they are simply weapons. Guns I believe they are called" as the young mage relayed what she had learned so far.

"Weapons?!" as Pina was trying to wrap her head around it. "So that means that they can be manufactured and supplied to all the soldiers".

"Yes, for these weapons completely redefine how war is fought" Lelei continued. "Their methods are on the very fundamental level completely different from ours. Against their guns, it renders all known combat tactics inert. Thus this is how the Empire's army lost and the unified kingdoms forces were defeated".

"But wait, if these are just weapons then maybe the Empire will be able to make them ourselves and perhaps this war may not be so one sided . . . ." as she eyed one of these guns.

"That would be meaningless" as the young mage pointed to some large and intimidating metal beasts right outside causing Pina and Bozes to look on in fear.

Driving by were a line of siege tanks, diamond backs, and goliaths as Terran mechanics were in the middle of running diagnostics over them. Though the natives may not understand what they are exactly, just from appearance alone they were intimidating. Just seeing these marvels in front of her and the proof they had killed an ancient dragon, Pina could only speculate why the Empire had decided to pick a fight against them.

"Their weapons are simply beyond anything you nor I could possibly imagine. I believe you've come to the same conclusion that what they've shown us so far is but a small sample of what they can truly do. Thus any further confrontation with them would be rather meaningless".

"How can you talk like that when the Empire is in danger!" as Bozes was upset.

"I'm from the Rirudo clan" Lelei simply answered. "We're but simple nomads. I have nothing to do with the Empire".

"I'm an elf" Tuka cheerfully smiled as that was the explanation in itself while Rory just grinned as she didn't even need to answer. At that the conversation ended.

Jake and Dahl who were up front heard the entire conversation including what they were thinking courtesy of Rath. To say the least they found it cute and amusing that these nobles and royalty thought they could still win. But if anything once they come to their world, any notion they had was going to come tumbling down once they see the clear difference between their little backwater Empire and the entirety of the Terran Dominion. Hell, just a battlecruiser alone should have been enough to scare them into passiveness.

However that's as far as their job went as what happened next was for the higher ups to decide. Off loading everyone, third recon went off to fill out paper work or take a break while their equipment was taken in for maintenance.

Lelei, Tuka, and Rory were given permission to venture around their base so long as they had supervised escorts. But being the most familiar with third recon, the three already had someone they wanted to be around.

Lelei talked in depth with Milo and Mari as she asked continuous questions about how their tools worked.

Tuka after her encounter with the dragon had taken a certain shine to Rath as she followed him around.

Rory just wandered from person to person to whatever looked interesting at the time.

As such Pina and Bozes were guided to a room where their negotiations would start. Entering, the room seemed fit for a noble to their eyes with how lavish the furniture was as it must have been made by a famous artisan. But before long a middle aged man had entered wearing important looking and highly decorated black uniform as he took a seat in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Matt Horner as I serve as admiral of the Terran Dominion's military. I thank you for taking the time to come here as I hope we might come to a peaceful resolution" Getting himself settled in, some tea and snacks were served as common courtesy. After a moment, "so allow me to state our intentions very clearly. We're not interested in conquering your world. However as it stands we do hold those responsible for the attack on our world accountable for their actions".

"Then what is it you want?" Pina asked warily.

"For I am understanding that soldiers only do the job they are commanded to do. Thus the blame falls on those who issued the orders. As such we want you to hand over those responsible for starting this war".

Pina at that moment felt both appalled and fearful. For what this man was asking was essentially the imprisonment of more then half of the noble houses of the Empire. By their own standards, that generally meant torture and eventually death. Being a matter of pride and honor, most nobles would rather see their entire world burn all around them before surrendering in such a disgraceful way. Seeing her father had sanctioned this war, he too would also be held responsible.

Feeling her heart burning in rage, it was instantly cooled at recalling their dreadful power. Even if they refused and continued to fight, there was no guarantee they could win.

" _I wish Hamilton was here_ " Pina cringed as she was generally better at this political stuff. So being frank and remaining calm as not to incite them, "I'm afraid your demands are just far too unreasonable. Even if ordered by my father, they will not yield . . . ." Quickly thinking, the young princess had to offer something to appease them. Perhaps gold? Maybe land? Exotic goods? Some women? Or should it be all of it? What she said next could decide the fate of the Empire as she needed to consider all possible options.

But on the other hand Matt had already anticipated as much. Considering their mindsets and what he knew of their world, the Empire was the strongest power here. Having gone unchallenged after so long, in their arrogance they believed themselves unbeatable against all foes short of massive monsters or their supposed gods. Thus peace talks in hindsight was pointless as the only way they would listen is when their Empire laid in ashes and rubble around them with their inhabitants beaten to their knees. Though he was trying to be optimistic at how much of a long shot it was. However it seemed they were at an impasse as that was the only thing they were interested in. "It seems I have nothing further to say".

"Huh?!" as Pina and Bozes flinched. " _Does this mean they are going to attack! What do I do?! I need to stop them!_ "

However this was as far as he could go. Though the Terran admiral was perfectly fine with continuing dialogue, he had been instructed that if things could not be settled by their terms then they would need a little convincing to see things their way. Of course no violence or coercion would be used. But to avoid anymore senseless killing, it would be faster to show them why fighting them any further would be foolish. More so trying to improve his reputation, Valerian had decided he would personally talk to the representative.

"Wait! Sir Matt! There must be something more that can be discussed!" Pina stated almost desperately.

"Don't worry" as Matt tried to calm them down. "Emperor Valerian had decided that the finer details will be discussed with him. So relax for now as we go through the proper channels for your transportation there. If you wish, feel free to go outside and get some free air as our guards will show you around". With that he left as Pina and Bozes took him up on the offer and went outside.

But steeling herself, the young princess needed to be ready for what she will have to face on the other side of the gate. "The emperor of the Dominion . . . ."

Meanwhile elsewhere at a mess hall, it was about lunch time as several Terrans were sitting down to eat. Joining them were Rory, Tuka, and Lelei as they marveled at the selection before them. It was quite the banquet. With the types of food they saw, it looked like something only nobles were allowed to eat. But as insisted by their hosts, it was just everyday food to them as they were free to take whatever they wanted. Taking several samples of everything, they spotted members of third recon sitting together at a table as they decided to join them.

After a short greeting and repeatedly saying how good the food was, one particular topic sprouted that the three girls had been curious about. "So where do you come from?" asked Tuka. "What is your home called?"

At such a question, it wasn't exactly easy to answer in a way for them to understand. But they would at least try.

"Me and this big lug here are currently living on Tarsonis" said Dahl nudging her husband.

"Korhal for me" said Mari.

"Kind of bouncing around a bit" answered Milo.

"Aiur for a while" Rath nonchalantly said.

"Are these all countries?" Lelei then asked.

"Actually . . . . They're planets" answered Jake. "Separated by thousands of light years from each other".

". . . . Huh?" as the three didn't understand.

Thinking about how to explain, Jake decided to go slow. Pulling out a projector, a hologram showed Alnus hill from a sky view. Of the three, Lelei was the most impressed at how incredible this map was. However the real show was just about to begin. "There are many things you don't know about the universe. But as of now, your world and it's people has just taken it's first step into the cosmos". Motioning his hands, the map had started to shift upwards as they now had a world view. "And this is your planet" as Tuka, Lelei, and Rory eyes shined in awe at the sight.

From there the Terran archeologist gave a short and concise explanation about the grander world out there. Where the gate connects too. How many planets were in the Terran Dominion. In general, just how infinitely large the universe was as they used ships that could sail the stars to get from place to place.

Lelei for the very few rare moments was stunned beyond comprehension. She felt just how small and insignificant she was with how much was really out there. But equally so was excited to learn all about it.

Rory who had lived for almost a millennium figured she had seen everything worth seeing in any persons lifetime. But to learn of the hundreds of worlds out there beyond this one, she felt like there was a fire lit within her spirit renewing her passion for the physical world within the here and now.

Tuka who had lived an isolated and simplistic life in the forest couldn't have possibly imagined an entirely different world beyond the skies. With no home and loved ones to return too, the young elf had decided to learn more about the outside world. Voicing what the three of them were thinking, "can we see what your world is like?"

"I don't see a problem" said Jake. "Though you're going to have to get permission first. But I don't see that being much of a problem" to which the three gave excited looks.

"Are you sure?" asked Dahl whispering into his ear.

"I don't see why not. So long as they aren't there to cause trouble then it should be fine".

Going through the proper channels Lelei, Tuka, and Rory were allowed passage through the gate along with Pina and Bozes. Of course there were concerns in relation to the former as magic was still something they didn't understand. Hence some ghosts would serve as their discreet escorts to ensure they don't cause any trouble while they are on Korhal. Though the dark god's apostle was worrisome, they had special ammunition just for her even though it was actually designed to kill Zerg with special regenerative abilities.

With the next day, the group and several Terrans stood before the gate ready to cross over.

"This is Dominion 01, relaying confirmation codes for gate defense to stand down" as the technician inputted the sequence.

"Code confirmed" responded the technician on the other end. "You are clear to cross over. Welcome back".

Looking before the gate the five girls readied themselves for what they might expect on the other side. Taking their first brave steps, they crossed into a new world.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Here's another chapter. Now onto some commentary.

Though Zamara was removed from Jake, he still does retain some minor telepathic abilities such as empathy. Before Zamara he was generally regarded as a very docile man. But afterward he became kind of odd.

It's going to be a mind blowing experience when they learn more about the universe. Especially when Pina realizes that she had just gotten the attention one of the three most powerful civilizations in the Koprulu sector. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter.

So if there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

Thank you for reading and I further my gratitude if you can review as well.


	8. Gate 8

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 8

* * *

Stepping through the threshold, the travel was instantaneous as the group had crossed thousands of light years in the matter of seconds as they were now standing within the Terran capital world of Korhal.

Reaching the other side, "welcome to our world" said Jake as the girls were left completely dumbstruck at what stood before them now.

Pina was barely even able to process any of this due to the sheer differences between the Empire and the enemies world. Before even coming here she wasn't expecting much as nothing could possibly compare to the fine magnificent architecture and beauty of her homeland. Even in her arrogance, she was expecting nothing more from these barbarians but buildings made from wood, rocks, mud, and animal pelts. Though in hindsight, she hadn't really thought it through.

However she like the other girls could only think one thing. Though it wasn't the exact same thought, it was similar enough. Simply put, this world must have been the realm of the gods or at least one of them with how much iron surrounded them.

As Pina looked around, " _towers the touch the sky . . . . heavenly chariots that fly . . . . Metal as far as the eye can see . . . . Why did the Empire choose to fight these people? I can only despair at our own future . . . ._ " The young princess was feeling weak in the knees as she was no where close to prepared to see this. Even if told by someone, she would've only laughed as such things couldn't be real. But now with her senses normalizing, she finally noticed the many knights around her with how large and intimidating they were.

Simply it was just good practice. Even if they had secured both sides of the gate, it was better to be safe then sorry as defensive weapons and soldiers were stationed around it. As such protocols and security measures were put into place when gate travel was in progress.

After some time to study the aforementioned artifact, it's function was similar to a Protoss gateway. However quite vastly different in function. Instead of de-materializing travelers into energy to be reconstituted on the other side, this gate interestingly enough just folded space in on itself allowing instantaneous travel across the galaxy without any kind of computational configuration involved. How it was doing that was still under investigation. Though hopefully they would find an answer soon.

As Pina tried to maintain her composure the people of iron had then approached the large knights as they started to talk. " _I don't understand what they are saying!_ " as they seemed to have been speaking their native tongue.

After a short talk, Jake approached the group of girls. "Alright, looks like we'll be splitting off here. Your highness" as he looked to Pina and Bozes, "that vehicle will take you to the palace where the emperor will meet you". Then looking over to Lelei, Rory, and Tuka, "the other vehicle will show you around the city. Myself and third recon will be your tour guides for the duration you are here. So feel free to ask anything you want" the Terran archeologist gently smiled.

But watching this little exchange, Dahl knew exactly what was up. This was all one giant PR stunt in order to generate certain opinion and ideas in order to come to a conclusion that Valerian is trying to aim for. But it was also a show for the girls in order to drive certain ideas home. For Lelei's group, it was more of a joy ride and the Terran citizens can see the kind of people that existed on the other side. But for Pina's, it was intimidation. A big spectacle making it loud and clear that if the Empire doesn't humble itself they are going to find themselves in a world of hurt very soon.

"Ugh" she sighed. "Not that it matters to me".

Without further ado the girls boarded their assigned vehicles as they were off.

As Lelei, Rory, and Tuka looked out the windows marveling at all the sights and sounds, they looked up and saw several large moving pictures. On this particular moving picture was a brunette woman as she was talking about the battle of Italica. From it, several videos were displayed of the bandits attack, the Terrans fighting them back, and the natives grateful for their assistance.

Noticing what they were watching, Jake then explained to them the concept of television as it served a duo purpose of entertainment and disseminating information on a large scale. Of course the girls could only comment on how fantastic this item was.

But for the topic the news discussed, the girls were curious to why it was being talked about at all.

"It hasn't been too long ago since we fought in a war that nearly consumed the entire galaxy" Jake explained. "Though many are angry at what the Empire has done there are some who do not wish to partake in anymore senseless violence. As of now our Emperor is trying to compromise by seeking peace while choosing to fight only when there is no other choice. But enough about that now. What do you girls want to see? You're here to see our world and have fun after all".

"I have a suggestion" Rory smirked as she eyed Rath. "It's going to be a lot of fun" as her body tingled in excitement. As everyone had a vague idea of what it was, "let's fight! I want to see just how tough you really are!"

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

Meanwhile Pina and Bozes had a much different experience. Beginning their trip to the palace they immediately pressed themselves against the window at what they saw outside.

Standing within a large plaza was a large platoon of those massive knights earlier accompanied by several of their iron beasts and heavenly swords. But what really got their attention was the iron beast standing behind them. It's size easily dwarfed a mountain troll as it was practically bigger then any structure in the Empire. Frankly it was easily bigger then the Empire's royal palace. Starting from the top going down, it was covered in large thick blue armor that made it look like an impenetrable fortress. Recognizing the shape of it's arms and the cylinders on it's back, it had six very big guns.

"Wha . . . . What is that?!" Bozes trembled just at the sight of it.

"If . . . . If those beasts were to fight . . . . The Empire will surely be doomed . . . ." Pina whispered to herself. "Are they going to invade the Empire if my negotiation fails?" she asked herself weakly.

Over hearing her, "no, they are simply there to reassure our people that they are safe" the driver answered.

"I see . . . ." as Pina breathed a sigh of relief. "But I can imagine that such an iron beast would be hard to come by".

"Hard to come by?" the driver snickered almost close to laughing. "Honey, we got hundreds of them being assembled in our factories".

"What?!"

Arriving within the military section of the city Pina and Bozes felt their stomachs sink as their legs turned to jelly. But for the young princess, the effects were far more severe having witness their power first hand. If a small group of them were easily able to wipe out hundreds of bandits, she dared not even want to think what an army of them could do.

All their soldiers wore magic armor that could withstand a dragon.

Each armed with weapons that made them as fearsome as an apostle.

Giant iron beasts that would make the weak of heart faint at the sight of them.

And those heavenly swords which were comparable to legends such as the sneer of the Valkyries at how easily they smite their enemies.

If this was their capital city, their numbers must have been in the thousands.

Just imagining what would happen if the negotiations fell through, cold sweat started to slide down her face as well as Bozes. They understood at this small display that the Dominion could easily crush the Empire at their own leisure. The shining jewel of their pride would be reduced to ash and ruins as her countrymen laid dead all around them if they arrogantly chose to fight on. So forget about buying time. Even if they had decades to prepare they couldn't possibly hope to defeat them within that time.

Seeing their reactions, the Terran driver smirked. It was all going according to plan. Although there was a direct route to the palace, there were just a few detours that needed to be made. Valerian had set up these displays for Pina and Bozes to see. Generally military might was not something the young emperor so carelessly flaunted around. However it had it's purpose of both reassuring his people that they were still safe while also giving the representatives a showing that they were not someone that should be trifled with.

However that was not the end of the show as it was only just beginning. By the end of this little field trip the Terran driver imagined that Pina would want to scurry home as fast as she could to beg her dear old daddy to end this war peacefully. If not, well . . . . They better start getting on their hands and knees praying to whatever god they believe in that emperor Valerian will be merciful with them.

Within a few minutes they had arrived at the palace.

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

"Ugh, this was not what I had in mind for culture exchange" Jake sighed as his group were in an open area for Rory and Rath to have their little duel.

Soon enough it was starting to get some attention as it was mostly military personnel wanting to sit in on this spectacle.

Of course on first glance this could hardly be called a fair fight as it looked like an elite soldier picking on a little girl. But reading into the data collected, it was hardly the case.

Despite her appearance, she was very dangerous. Being the apostle of Emroy she was bestowed with both impressive powers of longevity and regeneration along with enhanced physical abilities. Exact limits have not been tested yet. With a little over of nine hundred years of combat experience under her belt even a Protoss zealot would have to show some respect for that. Though people of her world would regard her as inhuman or monstrous, to the Terrans it was just another day after everything they've seen in the galaxy.

However her opponent was a specter. Near the very top of human potential possessing incredible psionic abilities. But for the man in question, he was a complete mystery as only very few knew his secrets. Though that was to be expected from a shadow blade assassin. But of what they did know about him he had trained for the last two years on the Protoss home world of Aiur with a Nerazim which in turn gave him void based abilities. Like all specters, they all develop unusual personality quirks as Rory's opponent had a thing for sharp objects.

As Jake tried to calm the situation and break up the 'friendly bout', it didn't help his wife was cheering it on along with her subordinates.

"Hell yeah!" Dahl shouted. "I've got money on Rath!"

"I want some of that action!" as Kurobayashi weighed in as well as some other soldiers.

"Well this ought to be interesting to see" smirked Milo.

"Ugh, what a bunch of meat heads" Mari sighed.

Although Lelei had very little interest in such a crude barbaric event like this, she was interested to see if a Terran can handle an apostle. For future reference it would help in gauging her dealing with the outlanders. But after this, the first thing she wanted to see was the library of this world. Hopefully she would be able to understand how to read their books.

"Go Rath! Yay Rory!" Tuka cheered from the sidelines. Though she didn't have much affinity for violence, this event was all in good sportsmanship. Besides if he was able to stand his ground against a dragon then he should have no issue holding his own against an apostle.

Readying her halberd, an excited smile was etched on Rory's face. It had been a long time since she had an opponent in which she didn't know what the possible outcome would be. In her long lifetime she had faced many types of opponents ranging from human armies to monsters aiming to either defeat or subjugate her. Yet they were all defeated in the end. The only real opponents in all of Falmart that could challenge her were other apostles. Though most of the time it usually ended in a stalemate since neither of them could be killed by the other.

However fighting alongside this specter as he was called, he was much different then any mortal she had ever encountered before. Quite different in fact in comparison to the nobles she was accustomed too who enjoyed bragging about their fighting skills yet had little to show for it. Even seasoned veterans who had years of combat experience under their belts. If anything from what she saw in the battle of Italica, Rath might as well have been the best swordsmen she had ever seen. If this 'Protoss' was his teacher, she would definitely want to meet them too.

Looking over her opponent she was a bit curious why he hid his face. Even now he still wore his goggles and cloth that shielded his appearance. With her mischievous side getting the better of her, "let's make this more interesting. I propose a wager".

"A wager?" Rath asked stoically.

"Yes. Victory will be decided at who can draw first blood. If I win, you have to show your face to me" as Rory's tone had a hint of condescension. Though understandable considering her very long win streak. "Now what do you wish for me to wager?"

"I do not mind a friendly duel. But . . . . ." the shadow blade assassin answered. "You have nothing I want".

"Oh don't be such a prude" the apostle of death pouted. "I'll tell you what if you somehow beat me I'll owe you a favor. Anything you want that I can offer it is yours. How does that sound?"

Thinking it over, this could prove beneficial to the Dominion in having someone like this on the their side later down the road. Nodding, "very well. I accept the terms of this wager".

"Good! Then let's begin!" Rory shouted in excitement as she rushed her opponent. Contrary to her small and weak looking stature she was unbelievably fast as she was within striking range with her halberd.

Ready at all times to react, Rath had literally disappeared into shadowy like black smoke as Rory's halberd swung right through it.

Most of the onlookers were stunned as they recognized that ability. The trademark blink skill of the Nerazim.

Looking around with her eyes. Rory's intuition and instinct immediately took over as she stabbed backwards as her opponent had teleported there.

Parrying with his sword, Rath jumped back getting some distance between them. He had to admit, she was pretty good. Unless you had psionic abilities, nearly a hundred percent of the time that maneuver was a guaranteed kill. But she reacted almost instantly to counter as her spatial awareness was incredible for someone who didn't have such abilities. Granted that his katana was composed of vanadium, he didn't care to go head to head against a much denser weapon.

"Are we done with the warm-up?!" Rory shouted enthusiastically. "Cause I'm far from finished!"

"Come then!" as Rath went into guard stance. Exchanging swing for swing, Rath focused more on dodging and parrying as his sword could only take on so many attacks from his opponent. Deciding to end this quickly he teleported randomly in several locations attempting to confuse Rory as he would go in for the decisive strike.

But against her centuries of experience, she was not so easily distracted as she blocked with her halberd. "Come now. Do you think a trick like that would work on me?" Increasing her ferocity, she showed just how easily she wielded her weapon almost to the point of it seeming weightless in her hands.

Swinging in almost every direction possible, Rath had to maneuver more quickly incorporating slight acrobatics to stay out of his opponents attack range. Seeing an opening, he went for his chance.

"Too immature" as Rory attacked back as both blade edges collided as sparks and the sound of grinding could be heard. Taking advantage of the weight difference the apostle of death pushed forward completing her swing as her opponents sword flew from his hand. "Looks like you're finished!"

But on the contrary it was quite the opposite.

As a parting gift from his Nerazim teacher he was given a digital storage device that could hold about anything regardless of it's relative size or weight. Essentially an item box for short. However it was under the condition that this piece of Protoss technology would be for his use and his use alone.

As such he stored away quite a few things in there. But namely an entire armory of bladed weapons. Synched up to both his psi abilities and Terran tech, he could call out whatever he needed whenever he wanted. As Rory went in for the finishing swing, blue light appeared in his hand digitally reconfiguring a large broadsword as he parried the attack away from him. In that quick exchange he traded out his weapon for a combat knife. With his momentum carrying him, the match was decided as his knife scratched along Rory's face.

With that the bout was decided. Wiping her thumb over the wound it had healed instantly. Frankly she was rather frustrated at her loss. But it was refreshing in a strange way as winning all the time would actually grow rather dull after a while. Giving a soft sigh, a gentle smile graced her lips. "Congratulations on your victory" giving a lady like bow. "On the condition of our wager whatever I can offer, it is yours".

Sending his knife back to his box, Rath telekinetically retrieved his katana as he put it back in it's scabbard. "I thank you for the honorable bout. But for the time being let's put that favor on hold for now".

At that conclusion cheers could be heard at the entertainment while some groaned at losing their bets.

With that done and over with, "can I go to your library now?" asked Lelei.

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

"This is a palace?!" as Pina and Bozes faces grew pale. Triangular in shape, this building was more like a mountain as it was easily bigger then the structures around it. Even if the Empire had by some miracle managed to invade this world of everything she had seen so far they simply didn't have the man power to even scout a tenth of this place. Entering the building a secretary greeted them as their were so many people walking around attending to some business of some sort. Led to a strange door, the pair were wary as it was just a small box. However the secretary was the first to walk in confirming it's safety. Before long they could feel themselves being brought up as the door then opened revealing an entirely different room.

"This is a waiting room. Someone will come here to get you as the emperor is an incredibly busy man. But for the time being he feels to smooth along the conversation you have been given access to an adjudent. Feel free to ask anything you wish so that there won't be any confusion or misunderstanding later on".

"Adjudent?" Pina asked.

'You'll understand soon enough. Have a nice day" as the elevator doors closed leaving the pair alone in the room.

Finally alone the pair trembled as they collapsed into the chairs. Everything was just so overwhelming. The differences between them was like comparing a puddle to an ocean. They still haven't seen everything yet. But at a brief look at their culture . . . . They just couldn't compare . . . .

"This . . . . This has to be a joke right?" Pina asked barely choking out the words.

"These Terrans . . . . Have . . . . Bountiful blessings of the gods. The Empire . . . . " as Bozes didn't know what to say as she was at a complete loss.

Before they can sink any further, they were interrupted from their thoughts. "Hello" as a ghostly woman of blue light appeared startling the girls. "I am adjudent 1137. Though there are some information that you are restricted from I have been instructed to answer any questions that you may have about the Dominion. What do you wish to know?"

Calming themselves down, Pina steadied herself as it was her pride as royalty. So beginning with her first question, "what are you exactly?"

"I am what is known as an adjudent. A computer interface to allow my creators faster and easier access to whatever purpose they need of me from tactical assistance to the entirety of Terran knowledge".

"And how are you here right now? Is this some sort of magic?" then asked Bozes as she looked around it.

"My physical structure is located somewhere else in this building. I am simply conversing with you through the holographic projectors lined within the room".

Of course it was not a satisfactory answer. Though either of them could have asked for it to be more specific. However they doubted they could understand it either way on a technical level. So moving on, "tell me" Pina started. "Are their any enemies of the Dominion?"

Uncertain how to answer due to perception between friend and foe, "please clarify the nature of your question".

Pina then wondered if she might have found a clue in beating the Dominion. So being more specific, "are there others who can rival the Dominion's power?" Hopefully she might be able to get into contact with them and forge an alliance through bribery of some sort from precious metals, luxuries, or women.

Analyzing the nature of the question, there were no Terran factions that posed a threat to the Dominion while others remained in a more neutral state. Concluding it's search results, "there exists two powers that are known to us. One are the Protoss. The other are the Zerg". Correlating the information from her earlier question, "but as of two years ago a truce has been formed to maintain the balance and peace between the three civilizations".

Thinking she had found a thread of hope, Pina now needed to find the weak link in order to gain allegiances with the Protoss or Zerg. So starting at the beginning, "how did this truce come about?" as she listened carefully for what she wanted to know. But from what she was going to hear, it was not going to be of her liking.

"The event took place in the war against the dark god Amon. Unleashing his hybrid army as they plagued the worlds, the only chance for survival was for the three civilizations to end their feud and rise to challenge him. After a long fought war, victory was achieved after defeating and destroying Amon".

After hearing that both Pina and Bozes confidence had been shattered once again. At hearing that little piece of information they felt like crying in mortification at what they heard. In their exact words as it shakily escaped their lips, "they . . . . Killed . . . . A god?!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this was good. Now onto some commentary.

Valerian's aim is to set up certain opinions on both sides to maintain a positive atmosphere. Though some wanted to destroy the natives of Falmart he wanted to show that there was more to that on the other side. Hence why Lelei, Tuka, and Rory trip was sanctioned to show there were innocent people there too. During hostile times, people tend to forget not everyone is the same as there are those who are just civilians who are getting dragged into the conflict through the idiocy of others. As for Pina's group, it was as it was. A very long dragged out scare tactic to make them hopefully more open to peaceful resolutions by snuffing out even an inkling of a possibility that they could win. If they were scared after seeing a thor, can't wait for them to see a battlecruiser.

Concerning the battle between Rath and Rory, this required a fair assessment on both sides. Rory is an 'immortal' demigod with nine hundred years of combat experience. You don't fight that long and not get incredibly good at it. However Rath simply had an overwhelming advantage at being telepathic and reading her intentions. Plus the psionic abilities and environmental suit would more or less compensate the physical stat differences between them.

As for the Protoss digital storage device or item box as I'm calling it now, is seems the Protoss do have that kind of thing with Rohana as an example when she summoned in her warp blade to cut off her psionic appendages. There is no actual name for this device, but I figured it must function similarly to a warp prisms transport ability but on a smaller scale.

Of course Protoss don't share technology so easily. But as an example, Zeratul gave Jim the Ihan crystal to study from as both a sign of trust and/or out of necessity. We won't really know. So in this case Rath was gifted the device showing the trust the Protoss have in him.

The rollar coaster ride is just starting for Pina and Bozes as they will truly see just the kind of enemy they were trying to pick a fight with next chapter.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further my gratitude if you can review as well.


	9. Gate 9

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 9

* * *

"They killed . . . . A god" as the girls were barely able to understand such a thing. Though they were on the skeptical side of the existence of such an entity, the apostles were proof that such a being was real. But just the idea of killing a deity was mind boggling if not outright impossible. If you could make god bleed, why believe in them anymore?

"But . . . ." as Pina tried to regain her composure, "I've never heard of a god named Amon". However it's not like they heard of every god as there had been apostles in the history of their world who ascend and might not choose to stick around to be worshiped if they are even worshiped at all. But, "I . . . . I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

"Pina?" as Bozes was shocked at her friends outburst.

"These people of iron might be able to slay a dragon! But to kill a god?! Don't make me laugh!" as the young princess tried to exert her confidence. "They must have been mistaken for some powerful monster or demon of sorts".

"Right . . . . Right!" as Bozes soon joined her. To their understanding, such a feat couldn't have been possible.

"If they expect me to believe such an outlandish story then I better see it with my own eyes!"

"Request confirmed" the adjutant answered. "Initializing simulation of the void war. Year, 2508. Location, the void universe. Recreation running now. Warning, do not move while simulation is in progress. Thank you". Activating the holographic projectors in the room, the room started to change.

This was an important moment in Terran history. Thus recording every moment of it, video was taken from ground and air forces during the battle. With their first person point of view, rendering a three-dimensional recreation was possible as future generations would be able to truly see the hardships they faced to insure the peace and preservation of not only the Dominion but also the entire universe.

As the room started to change, "what . . . . What is going on?!" as Pina and Bozes hugged each other in terror.

The adjutant was an advanced A.I. system. Thus after spending time conversing with them it had a good idea what to say and how to explain as needed in correlation to where they came from. "This is an illusion to accommodate your request in seeing the final moments of the war. Do not worry as there is little to fear".

Regardless of what the ghost woman said, Pina and Bozes couldn't stop shaking at how terrifying their magic was with how the room changed. But as warned they dared not move from where they stood. Before long the two girls found themselves on a battlefield that decided the fate of the universe.

Predicting what they might ask next, "these were the final moments that decided the war. Fighting alongside the Dominion were the Daelaam, the Tal'darim, and the Swarm. These were who they were" as the adjutant talked about them as the war commenced all around them.

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

"I see, I see" as Lelei looked at the board. "So is this how it works?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Swann grinned.

Although it started as a visit to the library, most of the physical books were written in a language their visitors didn't understand as it would take time for them to learn it. But for cases like this, the young mage was loaned a P.D.A. device which could translate any text she wanted to read. But with the massive technological gap between their two worlds there was so much she wanted to learn.

Physics.

Chemistry.

Biology.

These were just the top few amongst many as she also wanted to learn their history and culture. So much to see, yet such little time.

As amazing as the 'book of light' was, the first thing Lelei wanted to learn was their language as a sign of respect to them. But with so much to read, Jake figured a couple of practical examples would help her along her way. Since Rory and Tuka had nothing they wanted to really read, he believed they would enjoy sampling some more of their technology.

Thus with a change of scenery they ended up visiting Swann industries as they were looking around the R&D department.

From life style improvement to weapon upgrades, the three girls were amazed like children in a toy store as they pointed, marveled, and asked what some of these things were and what they did.

Hearing word of their special guests, Swann came out to personally greet them.

After some talking and touring, the old Terran mechanic took a shine to the young mage. Honestly he wasn't expecting much from a group of people who were from some really back water planet. But to Swann's surprise, Lelei was remarkably intelligent.

"You're pretty amazing for a kid. Where did you learn all that?"

"From this" Lelei answered showing the P.D.A. "I was reading on the topic of physics. It's really interesting and insightful. But a little difficult to understand it all. Though coming here was really helpful in knowing the practical applications for it".

"Oh? You got a pretty good head on your shoulders their kid".

Nodding her head, "I suppose. But it's also thanks in part to my beliefs".

"Beliefs?" Swann asked quizzically.

"There are several gods in our world. In exchange for our worship, we believers receives blessings in return. Since I worship the twin gods La and Elange, in return I receive their blessing of having a 'good head' on my shoulder".

" _Interesting_ " Jake thought as he watched their interaction. As most primitive civilizations went, they usually believed in these superstitions likes gods and such. In a way there does exist entities which could be viewed as such. As first, he among many others disregarded these beings as nothing more then myth. But after meeting Rory and learning about the apostles, this hinted that there might be something more to it then they thought. Hearing Lelei talk about these blessings, perhaps looking into these 'gods' might be worth researching by the anthropology department. " _Better make a note of it._ _Plus might want to have Lelei undergo a medical scan to see the extent of this blessing_ " as he will remind himself later to make a call.

Swann continued the tour and explanation as Rory, Tuka, and Lelei continued their look around.

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

"This . . . . This can't be real . . . ." Bozes stuttered as she was sweating in fear this entire time.

"This . . . . This isn't a battle between men, but a war among gods!" as Pina was in the same state as she hugged her friend closely as she hadn't let go since the simulation started.

The adjutant had gone into great detail explaining who the Protoss and Zerg were in a way the two could understand.

The Protoss by Terran understanding would be considered the most technologically advanced civilization on this side of the universe. A species capable of bending space and time to their will. Capable of destroying worlds at their leisure. By the time of the final war, their existed two Protoss factions. One radiating blue and green aura wearing golden armor being the Daelaam. One radiating red aura wearing black armor being the Tal'darim.

On the other hand the Zerg were a ferocious species who cared only of two things, kill and grow. In their bloody feud, they had conquered many worlds among the stars with very little to stop them. Frankly they didn't play well with anyone. The only time they did is if they had something significant to gain on their end. Otherwise they would kill everything on sight.

Though this information was conveyed, Pina and Bozes could only see them as the gods army.

Daelaam must have belonged to Zufmuut, the god of light and order.

Tal'darim being their counterpart must represent Emroy, the god of darkness and chaos.

The Zerg were clearly demons who must have served Hardy, the goddess of the underworld.

Fighting amongst this godly army were the Terrans. The people of iron themselves who must have been blessed by Duncan, the god of blacksmithing.

The four armies were allied together to fight this Amon, a god of evil of sorts.

For the battle they were watching was something akin to a nightmare as both sides unleashed their godly magic against each other.

As for the battle itself, "Give it everything you got! Bring that stone down!" as Terran ground forces assaulted the crystal obelisks. A combination of marines and marauders with medic and medivac support as bullets and explosives soon enough brought the structure down.

Racing by them was a group of zealots, stalkers, immortals, and collossi as they attempted to destroy the next crystal that was protecting Amon. But bursting out from the shadows to protect it was a void thrasher, one of the fallen Xel'naga's creations/protectors. A mere man would have fainted at the sight of this creature with it's gigantic and monstrous form. However the Protoss were fearless as they attacked it regardless of how much stronger it clearly was shouting "En Taro Artanis!" as they charged in.

But they were not alone as the Tal'darim fought like savages enjoying the thrill of the kill. Along with the void thrashers were other shadow creatures as they quickly met their end by their ominous blades. "Is this all you have! Give us more to slay!" as they continued their rampage.

Fighting along with them was the Zerg who were like a flood of death. Kill one, two would easily take their place as they overwhelmed the opposition with numbers alone.

As more of these crystals started to fall, Amon made his power known as he crushed his enemies bases one by one.

Now at the very climax of their battle, the final crystal had fallen as the goddess of fire and light had descended.

At first Pina and Bozes had mistaken this entity as Flare the sun god. However was soon corrected that this being was Sarah Kerrigan, the new Xel'naga. In one blast of her light, the god of evil was defeated. And with that the end of the simulation as the room returned to normal.

"No . . . . No more" Pina barely worded out as Bozes couldn't find the strength to speak. It had all felt so hopeless now. How was the Empire supposed to face a foe that not only could kill a dragon but face off against a god and it's creatures?

Right at that moment, the elevator door opened revealing the same secretary from before. "Thank you for your patience. Emperor Valerian will see you now".

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

"OK, approve of these documents. I want this done by the end of the day. As for these, you have a week, get moving".

"At once your highness!"

Being emperor, everyday was busy for Valerian. There was so much he needed to attend too to insure the safety and continued prosperity of the Terran Dominion.

Aside from this gate business he also received a surprising call from Zagara to serve as a balance between the Zerg and Protoss. Miraculously on the planet Gyst, life had returned to it. During the great war, the psionic race had completely glassed the planet obliterating all form of life on the surface. But as of now, the Zerg through some intervention had turned the once dead world into a lush green jungle.

Artanis among many Protoss are wary of this action.

However Zagara insures them that this is simply a peace offering from all the destruction that occurred between them.

So to avoid war breaking out, the Dominion was requested in to hopefully smooth things over.

This was something he needed to see too immediately as no one was interested in a third great war taking place.

But concerning Falmart, he had already pushed some plans into motion as he wanted to get this matter settled for the time being.

Though justice was his highest priority, the gate was an invaluable artifact that needed to be studied. So to buy time, he would embark on a humanitarian mission.

Sharing their medical practices and products to their world as a show of good faith.

Build infrastructure as a seed for a bright future.

Furthermore to generate an ideal for them to live up too by showing them a possible world of peace and equality since there was a very heavy prejudice against demi-humans. Though if needed, they could easily escort their entire species to an empty habitable world within either Terran or Protoss controlled space just for them if they wanted. However he hoped it didn't have to come to that as he felt it was kind of foolish for their to be discrimination over something so trivial and small.

Furthermore he also allowed a few small businesses to sell their products there under a few strict conditions such as disposable commodities, nothing environmentally damaging, and most importantly no sharing of technology. As exchange rate would go, some Dominion officials would be sent in to manage it as the last thing they needed was to accidentally sink their economy and sending them into an uproar.

Though all this would be happening on the surface, covert ops were occurring in the background. As such intelligence officers and ghost agents were placed in several positions to accumulate information about their opponent. Granted it wasn't necessary when you could just bombard them from orbit. However the information was simply for the sake of strong arming them into peaceful negotiation.

Part of that plan was showing them the futility in challenging them to which why he planned out Pina and Bozes tour around Augustgrad and even allowed them to ask the adjutant anything they wanted.

However it was now time for the final nail in their coffin to be hammered in to send the message home loud and clear.

Going to the intercom, "have our guests sent to the landing pad. I'll continue the tour from there".

Moving to the top of the palace, Valerian waited with a few of his escorts as Pina and Bozes had just stepped off the elevator. "Greetings. I am Valerian, emperor of the Terran Dominion. As such I welcome you to Augustgrad princess Pina Co Lada and Bozes Co Palesti".

Having time to calibrate, the girls were trying their best not to crumble under all this pressure. Being of nobility and royalty, they dared not show weakness before others. However it was all show at this point as they weren't sure they could handle anymore surprises. But upon reaching this floor, it came off as a unique curiosity at who stood in front of them.

"He's so young" Bozes whispered.

"He's the emperor?" as Pina was astonished. Truthfully she was expecting a man similar to her father considering the size of this kingdom.

But before long, "come" Valerian led the way outside. "We can continue our discussion on route as I'm needed to see to a few things". Walking outside they entered a waiting transport. As soon as they were secured they had taken off.

Pina and Bozes were flabbergasted at being able to ride this iron chariot. Looking out the windows they were going higher and higher leaving the land behind as they ascended above the clouds. In their culture they had believed that this place was heaven where the gods resided. However that notion quickly changed as they found themselves staring out into an eternal night sky surrounded by countless stars. Looking back to where they came from, "beautiful . . . ." as their eyes shined.

There were many things to see in the Empire. But a view like this, it was indescribable as nothing could compare to it in seeing the entire world from above the skies. A sight that can only be seen by the stars. If her home was like this, it truly made her think just how small they really were in comparison to their entire world.

But seeing they had come this far, "if I may be so rude to ask why have we been brought out here?" Pina asked.

"This is but a simple carriage" Valerian smiled. "Our real ride is over there" looking out the window as the girls followed his eyes.

Doing so, nothing could prepare them for it. Outside in the eternal night sky was an iron beast. Just the sheer size of it was overwhelming as both Pina and Bozes eyes were wide like saucers while their mouths hung open in disbelief. The closer they got to it, cold sweat started to permeate from their skin as that cold chill was acting up more then ever at how truly big this monster was. If they had to guess it was easily as big as their capital city.

Noting their shocked looks, Valerian smirked as he had them where he wanted them. But this ride by far was not even close to over. Boarding his flag ship, he could easily see they were terrified as it was etched all over their faces no matter how much they tried to hide it. Making their way to the bridge, he decided to fill them in on some much needed context, "this is a ship capable of sailing among the stars. It is capable of taking us to the many worlds out there in the sky. But as a friendly gesture, I wish to tell you more about the Dominion which I am so proud of". Looking over to the helmsmen, he nodded as the battlecruiser had started to leave orbit as it would momentarily jump into warp space. Going over to the star map, a holographic projection emerged as their destination was being charted.

Recognizing this magic from before, Pina couldn't help but stare. Upon leaving Augustgrad she understood what a planet was as she ascended towards the eternal night sky. Gawking, she saw more of those familiar spheres all over the map as it was then her mind started to race. Knowing that they possessed ships that could sail the stars, the young princess could only make a deep gulp as she tried not to get ahead of herself at what she was thinking now. "Emperor Valerian . . . . Just how big is the Dominion?"

In one word, "vast" as he brought up a star map indicating all the planets that were under the control of the Dominion.

For another time that day the girls eyes went wide. The Empire had subjugated many lands before in the pursuit to unify the continent under them. However this Dominion . . . . The Empire couldn't compare to them. The people of iron had apparently subjugated entire worlds, and not just one or two but hundreds of them. Now that they had foolishly gained their attention, they wondered if their world would be subjugated next?

With them completely on the defensive, it was time to really lay on the pressure as Valerian nodded to the helmsmen.

"Going into warp in five, four, three, two, one, and mark!"

Not understanding what had happened Pina and Bozes shuttered as their lives flashed before their eyes. Just as quickly as it occurred was just as quickly as it ended.

"Wha . . . . What was that?!" Bozes almost shouted.

". . . . !" as as no words could leave Pina mouth at the sudden experience.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that" as Valerian continued. "I should have probably warned you. That was called a warp jump that allows us to travel between worlds. It's pretty intense for first timers. I also would like to apologize for suddenly bringing you along with me as this was apparently urgent business I needed to see too".

"Whe . . . . Where are we?" Pina asked rather weakly as she looked out the window to see a golden brown colored planet below them. Just above it another one of those massive iron beasts.

"This is a desert planet" the young emperor simply explained. "No life on the surface as all you'll find on it are endless sand dunes, mountain ranges, and dry air. As for the purpose of why we are here, I was asked to witness a weapons test".

"Weapons test!"

Given the green light, the gorgon battlecruiser started it's demonstration. Knowing the kind of scary things out there in the galaxy, Terran scientist made every effort to constantly upgrade their technology in order to never fall behind. The first thing on their list were newly improved laser batteries installed on the ship. Commencing planetary bombardment, all turrets were pointed to the planet's surface as pulses of intense energy, heat, and light struck the ground as before long the sand started to turn to glass. Confirming the test was successful, the next item on the list was the latest enhancement to the nuclear missile. Launching it from their silo, the missile pushed through the atmosphere as it's outer hull shielded it from the heat and pressure acting against it. Before long it had arrived within the planets surface. The moment it ignited, a massive explosion could be seen from high orbit as the blast annihilated everything within the epicenter of the detonation leveling several mountains only leaving behind a giant mushroom cloud in it's wake and large quantities of deadly radiation.

"P . . . . Princess . . . ." as Bozes never felt so much terror in her life.

"This can't be real . . . ." as Pina tried adamantly to deny what she had seen. Red lightning that showered from the skies. Some strange metal rod that unleashed the power of the sun. Regardless of what Lelei said, this had to have been magic as nothing else could possibly explain this godly power.

"Oh I apologize as I was too concentrated on the test" said Valerian. "Perhaps you might want to take a moment to rest or do you wish to ask me anything?"

"No . . . . Nothing at this time . . . ." the young princess barely muttered out.

With that said it was time for the closing curtain to put the final scare in them. Allowing his guests to rest, his ship made a warp jump towards their final destination. For this would be the ending scene for them to fully understand that if they do not choose peace then all that awaits them is destruction.

Being led to their temporary quarters, neither of them were able to rest. Although they were so tired after their ordeal, despair would not allow them to rest as they discussed their options.

"We must gain a powerful ally!" Bozes proclaimed. "It is the only way we will survive this!"

"I know! I know!" Pina exasperated. "But there is no time for it right now! The enemy is already at our doorstep! Considering our options, our best chance is hopefully contacting this Daelaam. They might be willing to help us".

"But . . . ." as Bozes recalled what she had learned. "There is no way we can contact them . . . ."

Just at that moment, it was time for the last show.

After about an hour of travel Pina and Bozes were invited back onto the bridge where Valerian was waiting for them.

"I'm glad to see that you both are looking better. Since we were close by I figured I would personally drop you off".

". . . . Huh?" Looking out the window they saw five of those massive iron beasts floating above a blue and green world. Connecting what was said to them earlier, "w . . . . Where are we?" Pina stuttered out.

Unable to suppress the grin that was growing on his face, "your home world of course".

It was then at that moment that violent imagery bombarded the two girls.

Fire and screams of death.

Destruction and rumble as far as the eye can see.

The Dominions army of iron soldiers, beasts, and heavenly swords marching across their land as the Empires army try in a futile effort to oppose them.

Red lightning like gods wrath as it rips apart the land.

As a final insult, the use of that explosive sun magic to insure that not only would the Empire be defeated, but also that there wouldn't even be ruins left for them to even be remembered in history.

Finally realizing that they practically had less then a zero percent chance at winning, tears couldn't help but pour out of Pina's eyes as she dropped to her knees. Prostrating herself, "please I beg you! Spare the Empire your wrath!"

"Princess!" as Bozes looked downcast to her friend. But also understanding how dire her situation was, she too was also quick to bow.

" _Hmm, this went better then expected_ " Valerian thought nonchalantly. Truthfully he just wanted them to see the mistake is pursuing any further aggressive action. But reducing the girls down to this state, " _perhaps it was too much of a stimuli_ ".

"Please!" Pina pleaded again as her voice was filled with desperation as her forehead was pressed against the floor. "We'll give you anything you want! Anything we can offer you! I'll even become your slave if that will appease you! Please spare my homeland!"

Hearing her declaration, Valerian could only scoff at how altruistic she was in trying to save her country. So kneeling down, he placed his hand to her shoulder as Pina slowly looked up to him as her eyes were still red from crying so heavily. "You have nothing to fear. I have no interest in destroying anything. However make no mistake" he softly replied as his tone became ominous. "I will punish those who declared war against my people. I will repay violence with violence if your people choose to fight. However I will give you time to convince them to choose peace. So go back to your people and tell them what you have seen. Tell them about the people from beyond the gate and the terrors that exists here. For the fate of your kingdom rests on your shoulders".

"Yes! Yes I understand!" as Pina nodded her head aggressively.

"Good" Valerian smiled. "Let's head back. I think you deserve a break" as the ship returned back to Korhal.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter. Now some commentary.

The exact history of Falmart is not entirely clear as it's not really known just how many apostles there were since the beginning. Nor am I sure if it's an adamant rule that each deity is only allowed one apostle. But I would imagine that there are many more 'deities' then what is known even to them. Thus why the concept of an evil god Amon is somewhat plausible to them.

I decided the simulation they would see is the final mission from 'Into the Void'. This portion showed the three civilizations at their best as they put their decades long feud to rest for the common interest of saving the universe.

Apparently in Falmart, depending on what god/goddess you worship in return you actually do receive a blessing. Lelei from worshiping the twin gods of knowledge was blessed with enhanced memory and learning ability. Tuka probably received the blessing of being good at music. What blessing you receive from the other gods/goddesses, that I do not know as of yet.

Furthermore in the light novel, several of the gods were revealed. You can find them on the wiki. Oddly enough, they really do fit nicely with each starcraft civilization.

Although Valerian is doing a good job in proving that he is a better man and king then his father, he does however has his cruel and vindictive side with the way he is scaring the hell out of Pina and Bozes. But as pointed out to me by a reviewer it seems Zagara really desires peace as Gyst was a symbol of that peace offering. As a slight spoiler is appears that Kerrigan had gifted Zagara with the essence of the Xel'naga under the pretense that they won't try to assimilate it. Thus the essence was fused with a particular Zerg species and was able to seed life on practically dead worlds. If you want to find out more just read the book.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

Also thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	10. Gate 10

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 10

* * *

While Pina's group was off on the other side of the gate, much was happening within Falmart.

Around the gate, the Dominion personnel worked daily to ensure the area was fully secure treating it like another outpost. The infrastructure only took a couple of days to construct with essential buildings and supply depots stationed around to grant pique efficiency. Command center, barracks, factory, and star ports were up and running soon along with other essentials such as living quarters and mess hall.

But for defenses, several items were put to order.

Four radar towers were erected within the north, south, east, and west side to make sure there were no blind spots within their defense. Having eyes in the skies with satellites and ships orbiting the planet, it was highly unlikely an enemy would be able to sneak pass without going unnoticed.

Along the hillside, several widow mines were planted around as the mechanical spiders were constantly updated with the defense system networks to differentiate between enemy and ally. Planted also along the hills were strategically placed flame turrets and sentry guns for areas where ground forces would have no choice but to bottle neck.

On the walls were bunkers, anti-air weaponry, gatling guns, and siege cannons which could strike a target two to three miles away.

Though in retrospect many thought this was overkill as probably a tenth of what they brought along was enough to stave off these primitives. But as lesson learned time and time again, it was always better to be prepared.

With Valerian's plan put to motion, the refugees of Koda village would serve as the seed for the foundation of their potential future. So for the few Terran companies allowed to do business on this side hired the native residents becoming a kind of trade partner as there was much needed to be done. Of course they could have built the infrastructure for them. But it was for the best that they shouldn't introduce things that were not ready for. Also to instill in them the pride of having built these things with their own two hands.

So covering transportation, the revenue from dragon scales served as the seed money needed for raw materials in the construction of their new town.

Starting small as little vendors they had soon gotten the attention of local merchants who were interested in the unusual and exotic goods that were starting to appear in Alnus. Thus expansion was inevitable.

When large amounts of money and materials are being exchanged around it also gave off the scent of new business and job opportunities luring in migrants in search of a new life. When it came to skilled labor, Italica usually provided some of their most capable hands as they were mostly demi-humans who were forced off their land.

However there were more migrants that were coming in then what was originally anticipated. The reason for that was the Empire's doing.

After their defeat on Korhal and their failed assault in reclaiming the gate the Empire made attempts to halt any possibility of retaliation. In relation to Terran history, they employed the scorched earth tactic destroying outlining villages that were close to Alnus hill while poisoning the ground so they couldn't grow any food on that land.

However such a strategic move hardly mattered to them. Easily in less than a day or even a couple of hours, several Terran battlecruisers could easily glass their entire country and still be back for dinner on that same day. Even if they decided to get personal by having soldiers on the ground, the results would have been the same. With their resources and technology, their armies would have been right at their front door. Though they had multiple kingdoms all over the country they had the man power easily within the hundreds of thousands that could burn each of them to the ground.

If this was the old Dominion this would have been likely the case.

But reading the reports of the Empire's activity from his command chair, Matt was none too pleased. "This nonsense needs to come to an end". Although what happened on this world was none of their business it didn't stop it from bothering them. From their point of view, many were disgusted at how callously the Empire treated its own people as nothing more than disposable pawns. They even went as far as to make them serve as fodder for their armies. Catching his eye, a red dot blinked on the large holographic map. "Report!" as the map focused in on a village in the far outskirts.

"Predator units have detected Empire forces. Visual feed coming in now" a technician reported.

Appearing on screen, several men in armor were forcing people onto wagons while others were setting fire to several homes. Meanwhile in the fields, other soldiers were killing the animals and destroying the crops while salting the ground.

". . . . It looks like we got more clean up to do" said Matt. Creating a safe area around Alnus, specialized predators were put into service. Designated the Panzer series these robotic cats served as force recon within the area. These automatons could be considered next generation robotic weapons. Reinforced armor, stronger servos, better A.I., and several on board interchangeable weapons they were on the cutting edge. Equipped with a fusion battery, they could remain operable for several decades.

But the reason for the use of these machines served three purposes. First was too support all Terran teams on their away mission. Second was for safety as exampled by third recons run in with the dragon. Rather sacrifice a robot then potentially any Terran lives. Third was to manage the Empire's aggression in the area through a show of force.

"They are ready to engage, your orders sir".

Narrowing his eyes Matt knew what he had to do. Though he may have been kind at heart, he too also understood the need for a more aggressive action. "Follow the same as usual. Engage all Empire soldiers. But leave one of them alive".

Inputting the command, the predator went to combat mode as they ran in.

Spotting these large metal cats, the Empire soldiers were stunned. Before they could properly react the extermination was already underway.

Each of the predators deployed a variety of weapons from high frequency oscillating blades to sentry guns from their main body. Within seconds, it had turned into a one sided slaughter as their enemy were sliced apart or blown into pieces. It was a gruesome scene as body parts were scattered around or internal organs left hanging out of their victims as some gave heart breaking screams trying to push it back in.

Tried as the soldiers did, their resistance was futile. Their weak and feeble human bodies just couldn't match up to the strength of machines designed for war.

"What are these metal demons?!"

"My sword cannot harm them!"

"Are these creatures of Hardy?!"

After a short few minutes the extermination was over. The ground was soaked in the blood and guts of the Empire's soldiers. As programmed, only one soldier was left alive as he would report back to what happened.

The last man that was left was on his butt as his legs had completely given in from terror. Looking around to his dismembered and butchered countrymen, his body wouldn't stop shaking. As the pungent scent of their death reached his nose, he wanted to vomit. But more so then that from the intensity of what had happened he ended up soiling himself.

As the predators got closer to the sole survivor, the last soldier quickly threw away his sword. Gathering what strength he had left made a mad dash to a horse and rode away as fast as he could.

But for everyone else, they were too terrified to move. They were only poor peasants and simple commoners. After that one sided fight, they only prayed to whatever god they believed in that they would be granted mercy.

Seeing the results from their command post, "that's enough" ordered Matt. "They're scared enough as it is. Have the predators vacate for now. Also prepare a care package to be sent immediately".

"Yes sir" as the technician forwarded the order.

Once the predators had fully retreated, a Terran response team would arrive to care for the now homeless villagers. After taking care of their basic needs, they were given an option to either come to Alnus or be transported anywhere else that they wished to go. Frankly it would have been heartless to leave them like that as what awaited them were hunger, cold, attacked by bandits, or becoming bandits just to survive. But after telling them the opportunities that awaited them in Alnus at least seven out of ten would choose to come.

"This makes it their fourth attempt so far".

"Hopefully they'll learn their lesson already" said Matt.

* * *

~ Korhal ~

In Augustgrad, Tuka and Rory had fully immersed themselves within Terran culture as they enjoyed every aspect of it.

Food, entertainment, clothing, their opinions were nothing short of phenomenal. With a spending budget, the two had picked up quite a few souvenirs in how much they enjoyed their time. On this day, they enjoyed just how fast the vehicles were as they were given rides on a couple of them. Wanting to experience it themselves the two were taught how to operate a vulture bike as they raced around a few tracks.

For the long lives they had lived, they would never have believed that they could experience so much fun.

Though Lelei was encouraged to go out and experience it she found her current spot more fascinating as she continued her studies into Terran science and technology. As her guide, Swann was happy to teach such a promising youth with how much she thirsted for knowledge.

With how much of a shine the old Terran mechanic had taken to the young mage, he assisted her in the creation of a new staff she wanted to build. Of course there were obvious dangers involved. But comparing their two worlds, they were still no threat to them.

Taking everything she had learned of machinery, element compositions, and physics theories Lelei wanted to implement all these new ideas into her new staff. Designing the parts carefully piece by piece and cannibalizing her old staff, the fabrication process was under way. Being machined and assembled, her new staff was a thin square rod which height wise was a bit shorter than her old one. Near the top was a large hoop as her magic crystal was embedded into the center of it. But what made her new staff so much different than any ever seen before in her world was the hollow core and an empty chamber where ball bearings could be loaded into it.

"Neat design there kid" Swann complimented. "Want to take it out for a test drive?"

"Yes please" Lelei nodded. Going to a targeting range, the young mage aimed her new staff as the tip of it pointed at a target. Charging her magic into the staff, a powerful focused magnetic field was being generated. After reaching optimal levels with careful movements of her finger she pulled a small latch releasing a ball bearing into the chamber. Once her sight was lined up activated the triggering mechanism as the ball shot out punching a hole into its target.

Swann whistled at the sight. "Not bad kid being able to put the Gauss effect to use".

"Efficiency is OK for a basic prototype. The weight and balance are also bearable" as Lelei swung the staff around. "I believe I can consider this a praiseworthy item".

Chuckling a bit, the old mechanic rubbed the top of her head as the young mage gave one of her rare warm smiles. If anything, Swann would've been proud to have someone like Lelei as a granddaughter or even just an innovative thinker.

As the three girls were doing their own thing, Valerian's intentions were met as the Terran populace saw who exactly existed on the other side of the gate as they were people just like them. Curving their aggressions in the right direction, most people did not wish to destroy their world and only wanted to take those from the Empire who were responsible to justice.

But for the girls themselves as lavish as their trip was, they were also secretly being studied from some small hair and blood samples they had taken.

Tuka's genetic profile and physiology showed incredible promise which could prove to be ground breaking within the medical and bio-engineering industry. If they were able to completely understand elf biology, it would almost be possible to live just as long as a Protoss. Of course they studied Protoss D.N.A. before. But comparing their genetics with them was like comparing heaven to earth. The difference was just too vast to make any real innovation from studying it. But with an elf, their genetic profile was close enough to Terrans for something interesting to be produced.

Rory was a very unusual case. Though she looked human, her genetic profile was unlike anything they have ever seen before. For the troubling part was if this was a blind study, her D.N.A. might have been mistaken as some sort of new Zerg strain.

Understanding the history of the apostles, they were all once simple normal people. But once they were chosen as apostles it would take a thousand years before they could ascend into a god.

Knowing the things they did, they understood exactly what was happening. In their view, apostles were steadily evolving as they underwent selective mutations over the course of a millennium all for the purpose of leading towards a specific evolutionary path. Correlating the description as well as what they understood, the end goal was some sort of energy being. But till more data were to come in, this still required more research. However it was interesting if Rory represented where the Terran species was heading too someday.

Concerning apostles themselves as they evolved through the millennia, they end up developing super human abilities from enhanced strength to incredible regenerative power. From some of the data they collected on their world, two apostles had been captured as one was dismembered and buried in separate places while the other was eaten alive daily. But even so they were still alive. If they were still alive after that kind of damage they needed to be ready in the event they encounter a hostile apostle.

Taking examples from some Zerg species they have fought, special munitions were being developed to terminate if not incapacitate them.

But of the three, Lelei revealed something even they did not anticipate. As the young mage used magic, they took the opportunity to perform a body scan to see if they could understand the nature of magic. But what they uncovered instead was that their mages may have been synonymous to psi users. Taking images of Lelei's brain, certain parts were active when she used magic. The same parts used by psi users. Upon discovering this, they just had to understand how it was all connected.

* * *

~ Augustgrad ~

Elsewhere Pina and Bozes were in constant talk about the future relationship between the Empire and the Dominion. But from time to time, they tasted the luxuries this world had to offer. Knowing the convenience and comfort, it would be hard to go back to their world after such an experience.

But understanding the differences between their worlds and the laughable gap of their military powers, the young princess had more or less resigned any idea of trying to defeat the people of iron. Though as a matter of pride she and Bozes held out the hope of trying to find some way to leverage the situation back into their favor.

But for now it was just mitigating the damage. As much as they wished to continue discussing this with the Terran emperor he was pressed for time as there were other matters he needed to see too. Thus today would be the last day before all negotiations were closed.

"These are the terms" said Valerian. "No more, no less. The Dominion will not push any further into your territory and will remain within the area of Alnus. However concerning the other matter, there is nothing the Empire can offer me in exchange. The nobles who had committed atrocities to my people must answer for their crimes as they are war criminals. Understand I will not be so merciful to those who raise their hand against my people. So the Empire has a choice to either give them to me or your entire country will face my judgment".

Pina cringed at that threat. But finding her voice, "then I would like to request that you release some of the prisoners you have captured. At least as a sign of good faith to make my people listen . . . ."

Bozes remained silent as she observed the flow of the conversation. They had to tread very carefully as not to anger this great giant in fear that they will move against their people. Hence for this last round of negotiation they only asked for as little as possible to hopefully smooth things along. It was good that the prisoners were not turned into slaves as such a thing had not been practiced by the Terrans for over a thousand years. As long as they were kept alive and in good health then Pina would be able to keep talking to her people to hopefully make them choose a peaceful resolution.

Valerian carefully thought about it. With eye witness to support Pina's story the other side should have an idea of what they are up against to deter them from any further conflict. But for that matter, "I will compile a list of those I'm willing to release as these were individuals who were captured before causing any harm".

"Thank you . . . ." Pina breathed out in relief.

"Furthermore I will also send one of our diplomats with you who can speak for the Dominion. If there are any questions, they will be able to answer them".

". . . . And for my proposition to the Dominion?"

"That . . . ." as Valerian scoffed while grinning. "You are getting a little ahead of yourself. Let's first settle this matter before moving on to another".

"The Empire can learn so much from you. After this war is over I truly wish we can exist on friendly terms with one another".

"If you're still around that is" Valerian jokingly said to which neither Pina nor Bozes found funny. But being serious, "if that time comes I have no qualms in our two worlds becoming friends".

"Thank you emperor Valerian" as Pina bowed her head followed by Bozes. "I truly wish to be able to see this future together".

Nodding his head, the young emperor soon stood up as did the other two. "With this we have reached an understanding. My staff will arrange for your additional stay here as well as your travels back home". Then reaching out his hand, "so until then".

Recognizing the custom of this world, Pina took his hand as they shook.

With their trip to the other side over only time would tell how events would play out.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I've have been very busy. Now onto some commentary.

Obviously the setup the Terrans have on Falmart is literally overkill. Even if a herd of dragons were to attack, they wouldn't do much damage before getting completely slaughtered. If the Empire chose to attack again, it would be worse than a slaughter. It would be a straight up crowd control. But for what I have planned, those armaments will be necessary for later in the story.

We know the Empire used the scorched earth tactic to slow down the JSDF in the canon. But like them and the Dominion, such a thing is an obsolete and useless tactic. With industrialization, they would not be hurting for any resources as they could have been right at their front door in a matter of weeks fully stocked and armed to completely level them. With Terrans being from the 26th century with such advancements to their science and technology, there was no contest.

But in relation to the burned earth tactic, this was most likely to happen to the outlining villagers and town folks that lay in between the path of Alnus and the Empire. After the event of the dragon, it would make sense for them to send out automatons as support just in case something else unexpected was to show up.

Tuka, Rory, and Lelei as noted are immersing themselves within the Terran culture enjoying a lot of their commodities. But being who they are of course they were also going to be studied. Looking at it from a scientific/logical point of view, this seems to be the most likely finding they had of the three girls.

Though Rory in the way I can understand is similar to the Anicents from Stargate Atlantis. After reaching a certain evolutionary point they will ascend into the higher plain as a conscious mass of energy. Along the way they develop abilities that follows that evolutionary path. Just check out any episode that features Ancients or the episode where Mckay accidentally uses the ascension machine and begins evolving rapidly.

Pina and Bozes are as noted now returning back to Falmart in hope of ending this losing war. But since we all know who is coming next, it not going to end well. Furthermore when the story gets to a certain point (soon), all of Falmart will truly see why they should not have picked a fight with the Dominion. (spoiler) it's going to be a fallout lol.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	11. Gate 11

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 11

* * *

A week had passed since their trip to the heart of the Terran Dominion and much has happened since they got back.

Pina and Bozes had returned back to Italica where they met up with the rest of the rose order of knights. After conveying everything they've seen, heard, and learned they urged them to quickly return back to the capital to push their plans into motion. Of course they wondered if the pair were sick in the head as most of what they said was truly too fantastical to be real. But coming from the princess they accepted their orders as is as they all promptly returned back to the capital.

Furthermore the one to accompany them was Louise Dupre, their diplomatic envoy from the other world. But concerning the woman herself she was a bit of an unorthodox choice to send as she did not represent the Dominion but rather the Umojan Protectorate as both sides had a bit of friction between them.

However one of them had to extend the olive branch eventually. Deciding to be the first to reach out, Valerian was making many reforms as there has been too much fighting amongst his kind for far too long. As a promise to his mother who was from Umoja, he knew this was the right thing to do. This was his first step. In exchange for their cooperation he would put in a good word with them for the Protoss. This was in hope that the Dominion and the Umojan could put past grievances to rest and exist on friendlier terms being allies or at least good trade partners.

Of course their government were skeptical to say the least. But Valerian being part Umojan was a good starting point for them. As talks went they had their own conditions. Considering the rich resources and oddities of Falmart, the Umojan wanted their own team on the ground. After a few back and forth, an agreement was hammered out over what they learned and shared.

Part of that condition was Louise being sent as she would represent the entirety of all Terrans.

Though she may have seemed to be alone when traveling with the rose knights that was far from the truth. With the joint operation between the Dominion and Umojan, a cloaked protection detail would follow her everywhere she went as she would be guarded around the clock. Furthermore the gorgon class battlecruiser Fenrir would be their support vessel as needed.

Meanwhile at Alnus, construction was an ongoing project with more to come as business was thriving no matter where you look. As days passed more of the town was being built as more migrants moved in. More so it didn't matter who you were being human or demi-human. Under the watch of the people of iron all were welcomed into the town as equals.

For the atmosphere and opportunity it presented people their were brimming with vitality with so much to do. With Alnus being established as a trade town, there were many jobs that needed to be filled yet not enough people to fill them. The commodities they had were both abundant yet rare as you couldn't find them anywhere else in the world thus why everyone flocked there.

Social system and management on Alnus were modeled and executed by Terran workers with some assistance from Lelei, Tuka, Rory, and other able bodies that worked for Count Formal. Frankly many were shocked at learning the 'heavenly' workplace they were introduced too as most pretty much lived from hand to mouth. Things like holidays, days off, and pensions were foreign to them. With work shifts, they only had to work a certain amount of hours to which they would have the rest of the day off.

With so much happening so fast, specialized facilities needed to be constructed such as dorms to house the maids of Count Formal and a dining hall where workers of Alnus would take their breaks.

For the dining hall itself, it was exceedingly appealing for all the workers of Alnus as they were able to enjoy many Terran commodities.

With the shift change, a certain Terran man had had walked in taking a seat.

"Ahh! Mr. Masters, welcome back!" called out one of the waitresses.

Giving a strained chuckle, "Alec is fine. May I have the usual please?"

"Right away sir".

Alec was a Terran marine who partook in the second great war. With all the crap that went down he joined for the sake of killing Zerg. Never did he believe that he would fight in a war that would decide the fate of the universe. With all that he's been through it kind of seemed like a step down being stationed at some backwater world to work as security. But seeing an attractive waitress with bunny ears approach him with his food and drink, this job did have some pretty good perks.

"Good to see you again Alec" smiled Delilah. "Is it that time of the day already?"

"Yep just got off my shift. Now I'm going to relax for the rest of the day".

"Oh? I thought you Terrans had a nicer place to go too when on break".

"What can I say?" Alec grinned. "I just enjoy the view here".

Giving a seductive smile herself the two continued to flirt with each other.

As fun as it was to have this back and forth Alec knew better. During the interview process when recruiting the staff each of them were put under the scrutiny of a telepath to see if they were here for a job or some other ulterior motive. Like that they discovered Delilah was one of those spies. However she wasn't spying for the Empire but rather for Count Formal for the purpose of knowing more about the Terrans and learning methods to deal with them if the time ever came for it.

Though spies generally aren't ever tolerated, this one in particular was pretty harmless as all Terrans were trained and equipped for counter intelligence. So long as the opposite side didn't present themselves as hostile in nature then they would be left alone for the time being to do whatever information gathering they wanted. But it didn't mean that they weren't being watched either.

But talking about hostile, something did turn up in relation to that. Though they expected spies from the Empire to show up none ever appeared. Rather some 'odd' demi-humans did who had thoughts about wanting to destroy everything. Though they didn't present any kind of danger for the time being, their activities were to be monitored for now.

"You are always so funny with your stories" Delilah chuckled.

"Oh you haven't heard anything yet".

* * *

~ Falmart (Alnus) ~

"Alnus . . . . Where the people of iron reside . . . ."

Standing on top of a hill over looking the town was a dark elf woman. Dressed in a heavy cloak for the long trip, she had endured much as she traveled between villages and towns hoping to find the legendary dragon slayers she had heard rumors of.

Her people were in dire need of their assistance as two dragons were butchering her clansmen. Though the massive lizards may have been adolescents they were still formidable as it would take an army to take them down. However that wasn't the only problem. The one leading the dragons was none other then the apostle of Hardy, Giselle. At such news her people reacted in two ways.

One saw it as a betrayal as the goddess they worshiped had sentenced them all to death.

While the others accepted their fate with despair as they openly invited death.

But being pushed to the edge of destruction forced to live on the narrow edge they were desperate to ask for the help of anyone who could fight against a dragon and a demi-god. Coming to this resolve they heard a rumor that had spread throughout the land. A group known as the people of iron whose magic was powerful enough to kill a dragon. More so they also had close relationships with the apostle of Emroy. If that was true her holiness should be able to do something about Giselle.

Thus she was sent to recruit their help by any means necessary. She would bribe them with a diamond which could buy both territory and title or if necessary offer herself reducing herself to a pleasure slave. Though this was a decision made by the elders this was a mission she gladly accepted. With how much she loved her people she would gladly jump into the mouth of hell if it meant their salvation.

Walking down the hill making her way through the woods she took in a deep calming breath as her eyes wandered around. "The spirits here feel at peace. There must be elves who live close by". But she was soon disturbed from her thoughts as she heard a commotion up ahead. Approaching warily she saw behind some bushes a man dressed in black as he was subduing a defenseless little girl. "Bandits" she muttered with disgust. She had seen much in her long life time as bandits were the lowest scum of civilization. With her sense of justice she could not sit by and do nothing. Drawing her sword she raced out to confront the attacker. "Unhand her at once you vile fiend!"

Contrary to what she thought things were not as they appeared.

Earlier that day nothing was scheduled for third recon. With all paper work done for the time being Rath had decided to visit the forest. Sitting on a stump, he practiced his psionic abilities as he carefully assembled a puzzle box like device as he found it relaxing. This particular device was generally used for ghost cadets to learn how to control their telekinetic abilities. But for him he had already mastered it as his mind started to wander reflecting on his life.

It was during the time of the Confederacy that he was first admitted into the ghost academy. His father was absolutely opposed to the idea while his mother saw it as an opportunity. But from there things got a bit hazy due to the neurological implants and resocialization. However what he did remember was the training he was put through and the missions he was sent on. Then some time later the Confederacy fell as the Dominion rose up taking it's place. Frankly there was no real difference between them as far as he could tell.

After some time he was then scouted into project shadow blade which was designed to create next generation ghosts. However the project proved unfavorable as he and others were then locked up in new folsom when they proved to be uncontrollable.

But with his enhanced psionic abilities and nothing but time in a cell he was able to rehabilitate himself. Piecing his life together again remembering the person he used to be as he overcame the resocialization and implants.

In time Tosh returned for them bringing the Raynor's Raiders with them. From there the rest was history as the second great war came to it's end.

As such Rath wasn't sure what to do with his life now. He had once considered going home, but it was no longer there anymore. His mother died years ago and his father . . . . He was too ashamed to face him. He had done terrible things while working as a ghost. For his guilt he could only bury his name as he took on his new identity as Rath Nathaniel. Wandering the galaxy for a short time he had found himself on Aiur where a Nerazim had taken him on as an apprentice.

After two years here he was.

The enigmatic specter would have continued dwelling on his life if he hadn't noticed a pair of hands reaching around to grab his face covers. Reacting, he blinked out of the way reappearing behind his would be assailant.

"Busted" Rory smiled trying to play this off innocently.

"For someone who is over nine hundred years old you certainly don't act your age".

"What's the point in living a long life if you don't take some time to enjoy some of the little things. One example is learning what you're hiding!" as the dark apostle pounced again only for her target to blink out of the way. "I'm going to find out one way or another. Are you like ugly or something? Is that why you hide your face?"

"I have my reasons" as Rath continued to evade her. However he didn't care to play this cat and mouse game for the rest of the day. So evading Rory's latest pounce he grabbed her arm tossing her aside. Catching her unbalanced, he attempted to subdue her. However it wouldn't last for long as she was physically stronger.

Though for the apostle of death she was just playing around. "Didn't think you would play so rough" as she chuckled whimsically.

Before anything else could happen, "unhand her at once you vile fiend!"

At such a loud proclamation Rath and Rory looked to see an angry woman pointing a sword at them.

"A dark elf huh?" Rory chimed. "Rare to see one in these parts".

Reading the thoughts on the surface of her mind, the enigmatic specter could only sigh. "I believe you are misunderstanding something. So I'm asking you kindly to put your sword away".

"What reason should I have to listen to a scoundrel like yourself who lays his hand on a defenseless girl! For your crime I Yao Ha Dushi shall judge you now!" as she charged at him. Not even bothering to pay attention to her surroundings she would have noticed as the girl she was defending casually sitting on the side watching with amusement while her opponent just stood there indifferently. Swinging her blade at her opponent he easily dodged it one strike after another.

Against an opponent like her, it was barely considered a warm-up. During his time on Aiur the Protoss were far more fearsome. Their strength, speed, and skills completely outstripped what humans could ever possibly achieve. So fighting against this dark elf woman was near effortless as he could easily read her movements before she was even able to perform them. "I'm asking you kindly to stop this as this is the last time I'll warn you".

However she refused to listen as she continued to attack. But her movements became sluggish from exertion.

Now fresh out of patience Rath caught the blade as Yao's primitive weapon couldn't damage his armor. Tossing her several feet back as she hit a tree he then telekinetically threw the sword as it cleanly pierced into the tree trunk with incredible force.

Eyes wide in shock Yao wasn't sure what had happened. A human had bested her in combat? Almost three hundred years of training and she was so easily defeated by this man dressed in black. "Impossible! How can a mere bandit have bested me?"

"You really need to observe first before jumping to conclusions" said Rory finally jumping in. "He was trying to explain the situation to you. But even so I hope you didn't mistook the apostle of Emroy as weak. Though regardless if you are planning to cause trouble in the area I believe it would be best to detain you for now".

"You're her holiness?!" as the dark elf jumped at the realization quickly getting on her knees to bow in apology and respect. Recalling the rumors, "forgive my insolence your holiness! But I can't afford to be detained! I came to Alnus for an important mission! I came to request the aid of you and the people of iron as you are the last hope who can save my clansmen!"

"Oh?"

"I have heard tales of the strength and noble disposition of the people of iron who had aided a village against a dragon! I'm willing to offer everything that I am to save my people!"

Listening to her exclamation, Rory could only chuckle in irony much to Yao's confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" as Yao wasn't sure what to do if she were to be refused.

"Depending on your story I might be willing to help. But for the people of iron" as she pointed to Rath, "I think you might have made it a bit more difficult to convince them".

". . . . Ehh?" As realization dawned on her, Yao's mouth had gone dry as the pit of her stomach fell. She had attacked and insulted one of the people of iron. Being such her mind had gone blank on what to say next.

"Well for the time being let's get you jailed".

* * *

~ Falmart ~

As Louise continued on her diplomatic envoy mission several ravens were deployed over all Empire controlled territories and those that they had close ties too.

These autonomous A.I. units had also been equipped with cloaking generators to remain hidden from any prying eyes as they observed their areas.

Aside from providing tactical support to any ground teams during their infiltration operation they were also purposed with mass information gathering. On the other side, their operators would send that data along to analysts to interpret the information.

However this still required a human component to investigate and verify intel as ghost teams were sent where they needed to go.

So as Loiuse would represent the face of the Terrans they in turn would be their shadow providing any kind of leverage they can get be it for the political battlefield or one where blood was spilled.

Though many believed they were being overly cautious to such primitive people this was a lesson learned closely by the Protoss. It didn't matter how advanced your technology was. There shouldn't be any reason for negligence to occur as that was how irreversible mistakes and tragedies happened.

For their caution they were able to get a hot tip.

Recently a shop had opened in the Empire's capital which sold Terran goods. To say the least it was exceedingly profitable as they had trouble keeping the shelves filled with how fast nobles were quick to buy them. But when large money is involved that's when the sharks start to gather. Since the store was near the red light district of Akusho some ruffians appeared demanding 'protection' money for their services. As they began to harass the workers, ghost operatives while under cloak managed to intercept them and chase them away.

On the very day this happened, the data was sent as everyone who needed to know was informed so a decision could be made.

These individuals were not some run of the mill street corner thugs as they belonged to one of the local gangs.

Within Akusho, four groups controlled the power balance there. They were the Gonzori family, Medusa family, Paramount family, and Bessara family.

Concerning those thugs they were the enforcers belonging to the Bessara family. Learning how profitable Terran goods were they were quick wanting to have a share of it as they would bully there way into their business. For the time being they could easily defend against them. However that was a very short term solution as people like them were only able to understand force. If you wanted something to stick with them you needed to give them a reason to never come back.

As it was discussed by the higher ups, they had considered just wiping out the four families so that there wouldn't be any issues later on. But in relation to their original mission they weren't here to take over. Their objective was to only bring the Empire to justice as everything else was their own affair. So they had no business rattling any cages and causing power shifts as it would serve no purpose for them.

But as a deterrent for the Empire's underbelly, they were given the green light for their mission.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

On that very same day at night fall, three of the four families had gathered as the heads of the Gonzori, Medusa, and Paramount families were growing irritated at the tardiness of the fourth head.

"That bastard Bessara is late!"

"That arrogant prick better not be keeping us waiting on purpose . . . ."

"One of these days I'm going to slit his throat".

As the three continued to talk trying to calm their temperament with food and drinks they were disturbed as a man had walked in unannounced as a commotion was heard as he continued along unobstructed.

Before long the man with odd looking cloths or armor stood before the three heads rather formally with his hands folded behind him. Furthermore for the others observations he came there defenseless as he had no visible threatening weapons on him.

"You got guts walking in here like this" one of them chuckled.

"What brings you here? Depending on your answer we might be merciful and give you a painless death".

"That look . . . ." as one of the crime bosses was I deep thought, "are you perhaps one of those people of iron?"

"Yes I am" answered the ghost operative. "I've been sent here in representation to send you a message".

"A message ey?"

"Quite the cheeky one we have here" one of them chuckled amusingly.

"What's stopping us from killing you right now?" as the guards in the room started to draw their swords.

"Because I can have you all killed where you stand if we so chose it" which earned a round of laughter from everyone in the room. However several cloaked ghosts had entered the room long ago as they had taken up their position. On the signal of their leader they all performed a simultaneous take down as all the guards in the room were disarmed and knocked unconscious, subdued on the floor, or thrown through a wall. Though some in the room were demi-humans who were naturally stronger then their counterpart, against ghosts and their enhanced strength they were easily overwhelmed.

At such a display of force, the three mob heads had immediately quieted down as they stared in shock to the sudden turn in the situation.

"Now that I have your attention I regret to inform you that Bessara will not be able to make this meeting as he will serve as an example for the three of you". Pulling out a projector, a holographic window emerged displaying in real time a mansion which was closer to a fortress as the three heads recognized who it belonged too. Along the walls, watch tower, and central courtyard there were quite a few men equivalent to the size of a small army as they seemed to be ready to go to war. "Just for your information Bessara's men had decided to harass some people who are affiliated with us. Of course we could not ignore this as it would reflect badly for my bosses if we were not able to protect those we do business with. As such we sent a warning to him as we would attack him at this time. Though we would have liked to have given him more time to prepare".

"Why would you warn him of such an attack?"

"Why would you want to give him more time?"

"It's a rather simple answer actually" said the ghost grinning within his helmet. "To show you the futility of challenging the Terran Dominion".

Several specialized cloaked medivacs had been deployed into the area carrying a team of thirty marines, fifteen marauders, and five predators. The strategy was pretty straight forward as they were to exterminate all enemy combatants as flashy as possible to make the point clear that even at height of their current power they were no match for them.

Starting off with a bang marauders fired a grenade at the front gate, walls, and watch tower. In one terrifying explosion they were all knocked down in an instant killing everyone who was close by either being too close to the initial blast or struck by the debris from the destroyed fortification.

"What was that?!"

"Has the enemy come to attack?!"

"Prepare yourselves!" as the enemy was roused into combat.

But little did it matter. As with standard raid tactics as the enemy was confused from the breach predators had gone in first followed by marines with marauders following behind them. Once the battle had started hell was unleashed.

The robotic cats easily tore through the soft flesh bodies of anyone holding a weapon.

As marines and marauders entered their H.U.D.s were already up to date with enemy numbers and relative locations. With a the raven acting as their tactical support, they had no blind spots.

Wiping out the enemy sentries along the wall and those within the courtyard the group split into smaller teams to cover the entire facility. Once entering the premise the raid team activated either their infrared or night vision sights as they easily swept through each hallway and room mowing down all enemy units. Not even the walls and doors they tried to hide behind was good enough to save them.

Every time the sound of thunder and explosions echoed throughout the mansion several of them ended up dead. Watching their comrades die to this terrifying magic the mobsters morale had taken a devastating blow as a lot of them tried to escape the compound.

But escape was no longer possible as ravens had already deployed sentry guns quarantining the area. As enemy combatants tried to escape they were quickly gunned down. "Surrender" a digital voice echoed out following it's sub-routine program against hostile encounters.

Before long the raid team had cleared up most of the fortress with plenty of bodies littering the floor as well as plenty of structural damage from the bullets and explosives that tore into it. With the area swept through there was just one last loose end to tie up with Bessara barricading himself and several others in the room.

Against wooden doors only being blocked off by chairs and tables it only took a single marine one good kick to completely clear the path.

As womanly screams were heard the raid team entered as Bessara, some of his guards, and a few woman were completely cornered. Just as it was going to be checkmate the screen went off.

"I trust you have the general idea" said the ghost operative. He could have shown the death of the their former colleague. But for the woman and child there, they would only be captured for now. They weren't sure how the mobsters would react to any show of mercy on their part after displaying such overwhelming power. So it was best to leave it to their imagination.

Watching this battle . . . . No, this massacre the now three heads of Akusho were aware of what they were up against. Even with numbers and location at their advantage the people of iron had completely overtaken one of their own with only a few of their soldiers and suffering no casualties. Against such a godly force the three of them knew immediately to never challenge them as all they could do was whimper and bow their heads to them.

"I see we have an understanding now. So I'll make this very clear for you. We are just people passing through and we might conduct business in the area from time to time. So long as we maintain a level of respect and professionalism there will be no problems between us". Throwing a bag of gold coins onto the table. "Consider this courtesy for the mess. Also feel free to divide up Bessara's territory to however you see fit".

"Mess?" one of them asked.

Just like that a terrible thunder like sound was heard as a low rumble shook their table. With everything cleaned up at Bessara's fortress, a seeker mine had been launched completely obliterating everything within a two hundred yard radius leaving nothing but a crater behind. As the three heads learned this they could only feel cold sweat at the brush with Hardy that had passed by them.

As far as the Terrans were concerned, their point was made.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this chapter was good. As for the update I've been having some nasty problems irl that I had to deal with. But I'll try to maintain at least a chapter for every month. Now onto some commentary.

I didn't know this originally till I looked it up. But it seems that the Umojan Protecterate is actually a bit more technologically advanced in comparison to the Dominion. Though size and resource wise, the Dominion is bigger. As noted Valerian's mother is from Umoja.

But the Dominion and Umoja don't exactly have a good standing between them. Though I do believe that Valerian can be the one to bring them together. More so the Umojan do look up to the Protoss as they've tried multiple times to contact them only to be ignored. But seeing as Valerian has a connection to Artanis, everyone has something each other wants.

Concerning Delilah or any other spy elements that might be Alnus, of course they would immediately be discovered. They have no protection against telepaths. Thus their intentions were revealed the moment they set foot there. But also as noted they are no threat to them due to the huge technological and tactical differences between them. Furthermore we also have the 'third party' which has yet to be formally introduced in the canon story. In what I understand they are the outcast demi-humans who belong to no one and have grown spiteful about it. That is why they are trying to incite a war between both sides in an attempt to destroy everything. Sadly they are the reason for Tyuule tragedy and fall into madness.

After thinking about it I decided to tie Rath to a canon character of Starcraft. I think it should be pretty obvious who by now.

I know the ancient fire dragon was dealt with. But s/he still had two children which are roughly adolescents due to their size. With no one to show the them ropes, Giselle took it upon herself to raise them. Thus the dark elves were used for the dragons to hunt and eat. But I'm curious in the original canon of why didn't Giselle hadn't heard about the JSDF and how they injured her dragon through the rumors. If the night elves were able to learn it I would have thought she would have known about it as well as she was confused and uncertain when she questioned Itami about it.

Yao is seriously a walking bad luck charm. She keeps getting into trouble no matter what happens whether it was just her presence alone (Alnus being mistaken as a prostitute) or not being careful enough (labyrinth exploration and literally tripping every trap herself). I cannot comprehend how anyone can be that unlucky. But that's part of her character and how she ended up introducing herself before Rory and Rath.

The Terran Dominion has no need to work with the mobsters of Akusho as they have the manpower and resources to do the information collecting themselves. But as with traditional mobsters they tried to get protection money through some form of extortion. For that Bessara was quickly dealt with. But as noted above their would be no reason for the Dominion to simply wipe them all out cause in reality it would do them no good for the chaos it might cause in Akusho with the power vacuum it would leave behind.

In relation to canon, I understand the kind of life style they chose to live but it seemed excessive to kill the woman and child who I presume was Besarra's wife and daughter. And also there was the death of bunny warrior girl who I also presume was a mistress. So I decided to deal with it another way as I personally found it distasteful.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	12. Gate 12

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 12

* * *

Everyday was a busy day for the Terrans on Falmart as they learned and analyzed knew intelligence that came in.

Yet on this particular day something troublesome arrived on the desk on one Terran Admiral Matt Horner. Reading over it he could only sigh deeply at what his current orders were.

Currently in lock up was one Yao Ha Dushi, a dark elf of the Shwartz forest. Sometime ago her home was under attack by two dragons under the guidance of an apostle who served Hardy. Utterly powerless to stop them Yao was sent to locate the rumored people of iron in hopes of getting their aid in defeating this foe.

Of course the Dominion wasn't some kind of charity organization. Yet it wasn't a heartless one either.

With knowledge of these apostles and what they could do it was decided they needed to develop a kind of countermeasure in the event they were to encounter a hostile one. After a brief study of Rory's physiology and anatomy, a weapon was conceived to do just that. Thus Giselle the apostle of Hardy had just become the perfect candidate to test it.

But as for the dragons that's where things get a little complicated.

From the corpse of the dragon they killed they were able to learn a few interesting things. But for military application, possible innovations came in the form of armor tech and fuel consumption.

Reviewing the footage against the dragon it was able to hold it's own against third recon before air support arrived. For a naturally evolved organism to withstand a continuous volley of bullets from a Gauss rifles that was something truly impressive. Thus studying the composition of it's scales and the layered formation on it's body it was fair to say it was a flying fortress. It's scales were exceedingly resistant to heat and pressure. With how it was patterned over it's body it gave optimal protection against high degrees of kinetic damage. For the people of Falmart a dragon would truly be the symbol of calamity as there was nothing here that could stop it.

However after studying the pattered formation a new armor design was possible when weaved on micro-scale increasing the efficiency of kinetic absorption. It did have a more official name but the tech boys jokingly called the upgrade 'dragon scale'.

For the flame breath they were able to locate an organ in it's body that produced combustible gas to which with muscle control and a spark with it's teeth it was able to spit out fire. However the interesting part was the organ itself in the form of microbes that produced the gas in the first place.

With a little ingenuity and genetic manipulation it was possible to apply this to their vehicles lowering the overall gas consumption allowing for longer functionality on the field.

Yet there could have been much more they could learn from a dragon especially a live one and that's where things get complicated.

Seeing as their were two dragons there was no problem for one to go the Dominion and the other to the Umojan Protectorate. However they needed to be captured alive. Yet as not to upset the natural order of the planet, air travel was prohibited till further notice. They couldn't exactly move a large number of their forces and equipment around without getting unwanted attention or making the locals feel a bit on edge. The last thing they needed was another needless battle resulting in the pointless slaughter of those who didn't know any better.

For the location of the dragons was outside of their controlled territory. If they were to send a large number of their people and equipment through such as one of their reconnaissance teams it would certainly start some kind of trouble with the locals.

Yet like a blessing, they had just the solution for it. With Rath and the Protoss tech he had with him, he would be able to transport some of their bigger equipment without arousing problems. For the team itself the group had already been chosen.

But for the chosen commander of this mission, she wanted to have a few words. "You've got to be kidding me?!" Dahl shouted much to the dismay of Jake, Shino, Mari, Milo, and Rath. "Why do we have to this?!"

"Well for obvious reason as this is a direct order from your superior officer".

Smacking her face while smearing, "I mean why us? How were we the lucky ones to get picked for this mission?"

"Of all the recon teams, yours is the most closest to the locals. Outside Empire territory, there is some things we're not absolutely certain of. Thus you are going to need a guide".

"Don't tell me . . . ."

"Yes, I've already had a talk with Rory and Lelei. They've already agreed to take you out there or explain anything you don't understand".

Sighing in defeat as Dahl resigned herself it was now Jake's turn as he had a few questions. "I've read the report was from a . . . . Dark elf was it? Won't we need her for the mission too? From what I gather they don't know what the 'people of iron' look like. If we intrude on their territory they will likely be very hostile to us".

"That was already taken into consideration as she will also to be traveling with you on the away mission as a special envoy".

"Don't you guys have anything to say about this?!" Dahl then shot out to her team.

"Not at all" Mari smiled. "It would be a nice camping trip with everyone".

"Can't really complain" Milo shrugged. "Boss man wants me to go outside more often".

Rath just stood there stoically without a word of rebuttal.

"Ugh!" Dahl grumbled rubbing the back of her head in frustration. "Fine! I get it! Get your stuff ready to go by noon. We set off tomorrow!"

Watching her leave Matt had more to say. "After you finish detaining the targets pick up will come directly to you for the extraction of the objective and your team. Furthermore if by chance you find yourself in a pinch you've been authorized support from a battlecrusier. So don't worry too much if things get dicey out there as we still got your backs".

"Understood" Jake nodded. "Now admiral" as they all then took their leave.

Resuming his work Matt also had daily updates from Louise's envoy mission. Pina and her order of rose knights had kept her word in keeping her well guarded.

However negotiations were as expected. Within Falmart those who controlled the greatest influence within the Empire were it's nobles as they had their hands within both military and politics.

But due to their primitive mind set they were not able to understand the enemy they were facing. In their own arrogance that continuing to fight was the wiser move. Though some were reasonable as after losing most of their military power knew the futility in seeking more conflict. Yet others required a more heavy handed approach.

Connecting the prisoners to their respective houses, they were then confronted about their current situation. Of course the Dominion wouldn't do anything unsavory such as torture. But with their civilization level it was fine to let their imagination believe whatever they want to believe. So it was fine if they thought their family members were going to be mutilated or turned into slaves if they did not comply.

However the most important part of any negotiation was having the best hand amongst everyone else. Aside leveraging their family members they needed to understand why they needed to seek peace over hostility with the Dominion. If push comes to shove then they would be left with no choice. If the Empire continued with their hostilities then they were given the green light to glass them.

In accordance to the strategic department they needed to be thorough with their destruction. It wouldn't be enough to just take out their command chain. With how primitive they were they would always attack them regardless of how fruitless it would be. Hence with the complete destruction of the Empire it would send a clear message to all those throughout Falmart that if they were to take up arms against them then they will soon understand the feeling of despair.

Though in it's own way it was also an act of kindness within cruelty. A deterrent for when meeting with worlds beyond your own. If their gate had the bad luck of opening on a Zerg or Protoss controlled territory then their world would have been destroyed long ago.

"Admiral" as a message was sent through the comm. "The Eternal Winter is ready for it's demonstration".

"Understood" Matt answered.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

"Ugh, I just don't see the appeal" said Louise out of boredom as she was dressed to blend in with the scene. At this time she was entertaining some of the nobles. In it's own way it was like a window into the past for any Terran with this Roman like culture. For some they would enjoy these kinds of rustic aesthetics. However culturally, she found it repulsive. For most of her tour of the country is was pretty lackluster to down right poor. Even more grotesquely were the treatment of slaves and demi-humans. But being a professional she compartmentalized her own personal feelings as she stuck to the objective.

Scheduling a time and place, they had gathered several nobles they were able to have open dialogue with.

As proven by history, showcasing your power was a good method of deterrence for hostile powers. But with the Eternal Winter at her call It would show these people why further aggression is ill advised.

But first was showcasing some of their other stuff.

Guiding the nobles to the demonstration was Pina and a few of her rose knights as they were dressed formally for the occasion while the others were in full armor as part of the protection detail.

Yet among some of the gathered nobles, "so what will they be showing?"

"Shouldn't be anything impressive".

"This will probably be a waste of our time".

Quite a few comments were similar or along the same line as these. At hearing them Pina could only cringe in worry as she and Bozes were the only ones in the entire Empire who truly understood what they were up against. This was a war they had to avoid at all costs.

"Hello everyone I am Louise Dupre. A representative of the Dominion from the world on the other side of the gate. I welcome you all to our demonstration today as I further extend my gratitude for taking the time in attending this event. As such I would like to introduce you to the sergeant as he will be the one demonstrating".

Taking his cue a tough looking male Terran stepped forward wearing an environmental suit. "Greetings I'm here to show you some of our toys. Two of my associates over there will assist me as they will be placing targets for me. If there are any questions you can wait till the end of the demonstration as I go into detail". Picking up his first weapon, "this here is the C-14 impaler guass rifle. The standard issue weapon of our marine corp. It fires 8mm armor piercing rounds at hypersonic speeds with magnetic propulsion assistance. It can be fired in both automatic and semi-automatic usage which can penetrate at least a two inch layer of steel".

Most of the nobles who were listening to the description didn't understand what half of that meant. All they saw was an impractical blunt weapon that could barely be qualified as a mace or a war hammer. As such they failed to see how such a weapon would pose a threat to their soldiers and the polished skills they had attained through years of training.

As such four targets were prepared wearing the standard issue armor of Empire soldiers. They were then roughly fifty meters away while placed three feet apart from each other. With everyone cleared out of the way the sergeant took aim.

"Such a barbaric weapon which is hardly comparable to a finely crafted sword" one of them chuckled.

"Is he supposed to run over and attack it?"

"This ought to be amusing to see".

But once the first shot was fired, everything became quiet as all they heard was the loud repeated claps of thunder. If they blinked for even a second they would have missed it. The four targets were eviscerated as the once glorious looking armors were reduced to shredded metal on the ground. It was indeed terrifying as this magical tool could kill so easily. Just imagining a handful of them they could easily fight off platoons or armies with these kinds of weapons.

"At optimal function it can fire thirty rounds in a second. As such one of the most trusted weapons when holding the line or assaulting the enemies base. Now onto out next weapon" as new targets were put up.

With each demonstration, they had witnessed the strength of god. To train a soldier took years of dedication and relentless effort to master a weapon. Yet before the terrifying magic of the Dominion what use was any of that? Pride? Honor? Such things were meaningless before such weapons which commanded absolute mastery over fire and thunder.

With the final weapon, "any questions?" the sergeant asked. Yet none of them could muster the strength to speak as cold sweat soaked their backs as their legs felt like giving out.

"Now as the final demonstration of the day" as Louise jumped in. "I would like everyone to turn their attention to that mountain over there" pointing at one in the distance. With everyone now watching, "Eternal Winter you are cleared to fire".

Scanning the mountain, it was devoid of anything alive. Arranging it's laser batteries, it fired off one volley of bombardment.

From the ground below several streams of red energy struck the mountain vaporizing a few sections. But also from the intense heat it released parts of it had also turned to glass.

For everyone else who had seen that light show would undoubtedly believe it was the doing of some deity. Regardless of which one they worshiped something that powerful could only be their doing. But for the nobles who were watching Louise were beyond shocked and frightened.

"What is the Dominion?!"

"Do they command the power of a god?!"

"Please spare us lord almighty" one of them prayed.

With the round of stunned faces as well as some of her rose knights, Pina felt the fear in her heart renewed. It was the first time she had seen it from this close at how destructive it was. But what was more terrifying was where it came from. Flying above the skies within the endless darkness was one of the massive iron beasts that served the Dominion. 'Star ships' if she remembered the name correctly. They had hundreds of them at their disposal. More so they could attack at a distance that was impossible for them to even possibly touch. She even doubted an apostle could even survive such a monster. If the records were true, even a god did not have an absolute chance in beating them.

Yet of what they showed today, that was still not their most terrifying weapon. They have not demonstrated their most dangerous weapon that unleashed the power of the sun. From what she saw it would only take one of them to make the Empire kneel before the Dominion. So for now she could only pray that the nobles here today could swallow their pride for now in the face of absolute annihilation by the Dominion.

For the nobles themselves they didn't need anymore convincing. Some of them were already being leveraged from their captured family members. If there were any others who were sitting on the fence they have made their decision now.

After some discussion among themselves, "the Dominion's power is truly fearful" as one of them tried to remain composed. "I hope we can maintain a good relationship with your people. So what can we do to ensure an understanding between us?"

"What we desired since the beginning has remain unchanged" said Louise. "We are not interested in expanding beyond Alnus hill. We have no need for anything frivolous like your currency or your titles. What we want is for those that attacked our world to be brought to justice. Once they have been judged by our system then there will be no further conflict between us".

This then began another round of chatter between them. Granted most if not all the noble houses had partook in the expansionist effort in hopes of increasing their land and wealth. But as far as the Dominion was concerned they only wanted those die hard war hawks who pushed for conquering the other side of the gate. Though some of them were among them they had no problem in letting others take the responsibility for the mess. Even though they knew the problem extended all the way to king himself so long as they had the backing of the Dominion they had no problem opposing any more hostilities towards them.

Even Pina understood this fact that her father would not be able to come out of this unscathed as they must give into their demands. At worse to what she imagined, her father will be tried and executed by them. However if they were merciful then he will only have to resign from the throne. At that point Zorzal her brother and the next in line will then become king.

But as things were she felt her older brother will only lead the Empire to it's destruction. To put it simply he was more muscles then brains which was worrisome. Though her other brother Diabo like herself should see the wisdom in peace. However if she plays her cards right she would be able to usurp the line of succession. Of all the heirs to the throne she had a distinct advantage in knowing what they were dealing with. If she was careful and a little lucky then she could succeed her father and the save the Empire.

* * *

~ Alnus hill ~ (the next day)

All the equipment they would need had been prepared the day before as Rath had taken it with him storing it in his box.

Since they had to travel light, they were given a mobile bay and a tech lab. But since not everyone could fit in both vehicles vulture bikes were also issued out.

Now in the early morning as everyone was getting prepped to leave one lone figure could only stand there utterly confused at what to do or what was going on.

The day before Yao had been released from lock up as she was dropped off at town. It was also then she learned her request for aid had been approved. Of course she was overjoyed yet also a little disappointed. She had learned only a small group would be sent with her to deal with the dragons. Were they really so arrogant? Did they mishear her? Were their warriors and mages that powerful? They did realize they were up against dragons! They needed to mobilize their armies in order to subjugate it! If this was supposed to be some sort of advance group then how long will her people have to wait till they took this matter seriously and sent their full force?!

But as frustrated as she was she couldn't risk in offending the people of iron again with her last debacle. So for now she had to make due with what she was given and see how things work out. With time on her hands she wandered around town.

The town itself seemed pretty ordinary. But the moment she started to look around it was certainly quite far from that. On her travels she had seen quite a few trade towns. But nothing like this one as it was booming with vitality. Everyone was busy and on the move as the town seemed to be in a constant state of change. The commodities sold here were primarily from the people of iron as merchants from all over the world purchased them. The wares they sold were exotic and extremely convenient as they couldn't be produced anywhere else.

Though most of the town was built by dwarfs and humans, a few magical tools and buildings were provided by the people of iron. Fountains in strategic places that provided unlimited clean water. A place called a 'hospital' whose healing magic was second to none. There were plenty of other miraculous things she was truly curious about in how it worked.

Then the next day came as she was to meet up with the group she would be traveling with.

She had many questions as she saw the iron knights and beasts that rested at their base. "Were these the reason they were able to kill the dragon?" But before she could question anything she had found her group as she was stunned upon running into the man she had attacked from before. At the moment he was talking with an elf girl who seemed to be roughly a hundred years old. But upon being noticed she was glared at as said elf walked right up to her which was then followed up by him.

"Tuka, please don't cause a scene" said Rath.

"No!" she stomped. "I heard everything from Rory. What kind of person just attacks someone like that huh? She's clearly dangerous!" which caused Yao to give an awkward look as she couldn't defend herself at that remark. "So I've decided to come along too to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble!"

Rath could only sigh while shaking his head a bit.

With the last minute add on some more provisions were provided. Jake and Dahl took the mobile bay taking the lead of the convoy. Mari, Yao, Shino, and Milo would ride in the tech lab following behind. Rath and Rory would take a vulture bike as Lelei and Tuka would ride with them. They had already triangulated the location of Shwartz forest. At relative speed it would still take three days of travel to get there.

Setting off on their journey they had traveled for most of the day. By the time evening came the group had set up camp breaking off to their assigned duties with building tents, creating a fire, and getting the food ready.

As everyone sat around the fire with some small chatter Yao felt like the odd one out. She still felt a little awkward considering the her first meeting with the man dressed in black.

Noticing, Mari waved to her. "Come now don't feel shy. Take a seat and eat with us" she smiled brightly.

Doing as she was told Yao took her seat as food was handed to her. This only made her feel more awkward as she felt like everyone was staring at her. But for the mission ahead she needed to clear the air to avoid any complications later. Seeing Rath across from her she bowed her head in apology. "I'm very sorry about our first meeting! I hope we can work together from now on!"

Upon that little outburst it was silent for a bit before light chuckle to laughter broke out.

". . . . ?" as Yao was confused to their reaction as her ears dropped a bit.

"Are still hung up about that?" as Mari maintained her calming smile. "Think nothing of it. Besides Rath doesn't care about such things. Isn't that right Rath?"

The enigmatic specter just gave a nod to this.

"I see" as the dark elf felt a little relieved.

"But if there are any misunderstandings or sour feelings it's best to talk it out" Mari continued. "So why don't you tell us about yourself Yao then Rath can say something".

With the expecting eyes around her Yao started slow talking about her life living in the forest and her travels around. Though from a human's point of view it was nothing too interesting. Due to their long lives they were never in a hurry to get anything done. But nonetheless her current companions listened intently as they seemed charmed by her story.

But when it was Rath's turn, "I'd rather not talk about it . . . ."

"Come on Rath" Mari smiled. "We've been working with each for a while now. Yet no one here knows much about you. So I think this trip would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better" which everyone chimed in agreement in some form or another.

"Yeah!" Tuka cheered on. "I really want to know more about you too!"

"Same" Rory leaned in while grinning. "Especially why you are always wearing that face cover".

Looking around seeing he wasn't going to get out of this the enigmatic specter could only sigh. ". . . . Fine, I guess I can tell you a bit about myself".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: here is the current chapter as I've been rather busy irl. Now here is some commentary.

As noted the Dominion could easily take out the dragons at any time they wished. But for the sake of research they are to be captured alive to be studied. As for Giselle I have something planned for her.

If anyone had seen the anime, then you're aware that Pina does become the next ruler of the Empire after the mini battle that happened there with the rescue of the Japanese diplomats and some of the peace faction nobles. If you've read the light novel the story itself is already finished with the entire conclusion of the story in what happened to everyone. I won't spoil it. If you wish to know it should be posted somewhere.

I'm also trying to push this story along concluding the conflict with the Terrans as I can't wait for them to piss off the Protoss and the Zerg.

If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	13. Gate 13

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 13

* * *

"There really isn't much to say as it's just that same old story" said Rath as the blaze of the camp fire reflected in his goggles. "One of which that has been heard many times".

Listening intently, Shino was well aware as she couldn't help but slightly frown.

During the time of the Confederacy and the early era of the Dominion any psi capable children were 'encouraged' to join the ghost academy. It was there that they were indoctrinated and resocialized to serve as obedient psychic soldiers and elite assassins.

But by the time Valerian took over he had decided to change things.

Of course the ghost academy still needed to exist along with other programs to support them. Psi capable individuals needed help for obvious reasons. For those with a low psi index, it was fine if they choose not to enroll or use any of the programs. But for those of a higher index who displayed strong powers of telepathy and telekinesis needed all the help they can get. Generally these powers manifested early in children. Due to their young age and lack of control they not only presented a danger to themselves but to others as well.

Like the Umojan's, those in service as ghosts should be done as a choice.

But that just left the question of what to do with the current children and those who were forced to be ghosts. For the young there was still time to make amends as Valerian took steps to ease their transition back to normalcy. But for all other active ghosts in the field was where things got complicated. They all came from a very wide background. There were some who were willing soldiers and others who wouldn't even hurt a fly. For the things they were made to do it would cause some bad psychological trauma. So it was going to take a lot of time to undo the damage that was done to them as the young emperor had taken steps to do so.

Rath was no exception to this. He was just a boy when he as indoctrinated. The only exception was that he and a handful of others were chosen to be part of project shadow blade which was to create next generation ghosts. But with the sudden jump in their psi index the implants and resocialization which binded them no longer controlled them as they were now free to do as they wished.

With the fall of Arcturus Mengsk, the specters got their revenge. Of course Valerian would have been next on the chopping block. Yet so far he has proven to be a better man and leader then his father. However if he were to ever choose the wrong path there would be a specter there waiting for him with a knife in his back.

Rory, Lelei, Tuka, an Yao on the other hand had difficulty comprehending due to cultural differences and use of words. But in it's most simplest form, Rath had lived as a slave for most of his life under the influence of mind control magic. Recently free of his chains, he became like the wind wandering from one place to the next.

"That is so sad" Mari frowned. "You didn't have any family you could go back too?"

"It's . . . . complicated" Rath sighed out. "My mom died years ago and my dad . . . . I could not bare to show my face to him. After all the things I've done. I'd end up leaving a stain on the good name he had built for himself".

"But he's your dad right?" then said Milo. "He'd understand".

Giving a strained chuckle. "Yeah he would. My dad was always like that. A good, understanding, and righteous man . . . . I really wished I could have told him how proud I was to be his son".

"Then it's not too late then!" Mari shot out. "You should go see him as soon as possible".

"I don't think that is possible anymore. He disappeared some time ago. If I had to guess he's probably with his new girlfriend".

"Ugh, that must be awkward" Shino cringed.

"Not at all" as Rath shook his head. "Mom's been gone for a while now. So it's fine. But for the lady in question I'm on the side of ambivalent. She had a pretty bad reputation. But I think she did right by everyone in the end". Then standing up, "that's as much as I care to say. I'll be turning in for the night".

Watching the enigmatic specter leave left things a bit awkwardly. However Mari managed to pick the mood back up again as the group shared some of their stories with each other. After reaching a certain hour Dahl ordered everyone to sleep as they needed to be fresh for the coming day.

Sleeping in their assigned tents, one individual could not rest so easily just yet. Lying awake Yao had a lot on her mind after hearing Rath's story. Simply she felt a little worse off after attacking him and thinking him as a bandit before. Slavery was quite common in Falmart. Even the dark elves themselves were hunted by humans in a futile attempt to steal their longevity. But in relation to that man, he has already lived a very difficult life as it didn't need someone like her making it harder. Yet here she was asking them to go kill a dragon.

Though they said she was forgiven, she felt she hadn't apologized enough to Rath. But aside from that she also had another motive. Making up her mind this was the only thing she could think of to make it up to him as it would in fact be hitting two birds with one stone. Moving out of her tent she came to Rath's as she stood before it now. Feeling her heart beat rise as her cheeks turned a shade of red her ears dropped a bit. " _Why am I acting like a young girl having her first time?!_ "

Since the beginning of her mission she was fully resolved to do whatever it took to save her people.

Aside from giving a personal apology to the enigmatic specter this would also ingrain her into his heart. Refining her technique over the century she could guarantee that after a man has tasted her no other woman would ever be able to satisfy them. It was underhanded, but at least it would give this particular warrior a reason to fight with everything he had.

Yao had thought this through quite a bit.

People tended to die young in this world from war, hunger, slavery, and disease. It was truly a rarity for anyone to make it to old age. Seeing as their opponent was a dragon it was best to enjoy themselves as much as they could before being sent off to Hardy.

Looking at the other people of iron she guessed that whatever was beneath Rath's mask couldn't have been bad as they looked like any other humans here. He certainly did have the build of a warrior.

Placing her hand on the entrance to his tent there was one slim thought that had crossed her mind. Generally elves of any group rarely had children outside their own race. Even if they tried it was very rare due to the differences of their respected physiology which made it difficult to procreate. However it didn't mean it couldn't happen. If so by happen stance that after their shared night they were to survive and come out victorious against this dreadful enemy, she wouldn't mind conceiving his child. He had proven to be a warrior greater then herself. With the blood of such a man, their child would undoubtedly be powerful.

Of course she was jumping ahead of herself on this matter in planning out this supposed future with a man she hardly knew. But for the here and now, what she did she does for her people. Yet also if her time was short she wished to enjoy it with someone even if it was for just one night.

With how dark it was even with the fire glowing behind her she could barely make out the figure in the blanket. But it didn't matter as they just needed to let instinct take over and allow their carnal passion arise. Letting her cloak fall to her feet she quietly undid her belts and buckles stripping away her garments as she now stood bare before the sleeping figure.

Mounting Rath's stomach she felt him move obviously startled at this night visit. Sensing he wanted to speak, "let's just have this night together" as she felt his face with her hands. " _It's good that he at least takes off the mask when he sleeps_ ". Leaning in, she captured his lips with her own fully pressing her body into him. However, " _. . . . Something's not right_ ".

Any man after being kissed by her would have submitted themselves completely to lust. Yet he just continued to squirm under her.

But then moving with her hands, " _was he really this thin?_ " Feeling his arms they seemed slim as his skin was soft and smooth like a girls. Noticing it as her fingers grazed the ground, " _he has long hair?_ " As her mind was picking up the pieces it was then she noticed that instead of a chiseled hard chest there were two squishy lumps pushing back against her own chest. Finally dawning on her, " _unless Rath was truly a woman in disguise then . . . ._ " as her eyes went wide quickly sitting up. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness she was completely dumbstruck at who was really under her.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Tuka screamed out which immediately woke up the entire camp.

Yao's mouth could only hang open at how incredibly bad this looked. Just to add more salt to the injury was that Tuka apparently slept in the nude which made this all look far worse.

"I knew you were dangerous! But how can you do something like this?! That was even my first kiss too!"

From there things just kept snowballing. Attracted by the sound the rest of third recon thought they were under attack. But it didn't take them long to understand what had transpired. Mari and Shino took Tuka as they consoled her at the traumatic experience. Milo and Lelei had just briefly looked out only to go right back to sleep letting the others handle it. Yao at the moment was looking down in shame sitting on her knees as Dahl, Rory, and Jake were standing in front of her.

Not having enough time to get back into her cloths the dark elf was wrapped in a blanket as she had never felt so embarrassed and mortified in her life.

"It's really none of my business what you elves do amongst yourselves but when I say go to sleep you go to sleep!" Dahl grumbled out angrily. She really hated it when someone decided to wake her up in the middle of night with crap like this.

"I'm pretty sure this rule applies to this world too" as Jake rubbed his eyes sleepily. "But Tuka did not give you consent".

"Wait! You don't understand!" Yao quickly tried to explain. "I was actually trying to go to Rath's tent and . . . ."

"Oh?" as Rory grinned stamping her halberd into the ground intimidating the dark elf. "So you were trying to perform a night visit huh? How bold of you" as she couldn't help but chuckle at her audacity to do such a thing in the middle of their camp.

For the next hour or so Yao got one long lecture about discipline and controlling herself till eventually she bowed down fully apologizing for the trouble she caused as everyone went back to sleep.

However Yao was still confused. She was sure she wasn't mistaken about Rath's tent.

Still resting within his dwelling Rath had actually played a little trick. Although considered rude by many psychics he couldn't help but overhear what Yao was planning. So taking certain measures he gave a bit of misdirection through his psi influence which caused the dark elf to wander into someone else tent which resulted into this mess. Which reminded him he should probably apologize to Tuka later.

But in relation to what she was planning, he wouldn't deny that he wasn't interested. She was rather attractive and would have been fun if they were just looking for a good time. However it just wasn't the right moment. Being part of highly developed culture and civilization certain standards were to be expected. Though it happened he wasn't interested in a one night stand. Probably something he got from his dad.

If she was still interested after this mission he might court her at that time.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

The Dominion so far had all their bases covered.

Louise was successful so far in creating an opposition party within the Empire who are trying to move for peace. On the other hand the pro-war faction were quite angry wanting to continue this pointless war.

But in relation to the political battlefield, the Empire was just no match. The Dominions intel groups would be able to learn everything about a person within a matter of minutes to hours. So well in fact that they would know every move they made before they could even think it. This allowed them to pressure some of the pro-war nobles making them easier to deal with on Louise end.

Aside from controlling politics they also needed a controlling interest in their economics. Obviously without money they couldn't purchase weapons or armors for their soldiers. For their soldiers they couldn't be paid with hopes and dreams. However they had to be a bit more careful about this one as they didn't want to crash their system leaving their country in complete ruins when they were done.

It was truthful that they were only interested in justice by making those accountable answer for their crimes. If not it would have been easier and far less time consuming to just do a planetary bombardment or nuke it.

But for the people of Falmart themselves, as Jim had taught Matt it's about hearts and minds. They had to show the people they weren't brutes, tyrants, or conquerors. They were here in their world for a righteous purpose. Words were one thing. But action spoke even better.

For villages and towns ravaged by war, famine, and disease medical crews were sent with a protection detail. Through their aid it put the Dominion in a positive light as the natives passed the news of the kindness and nobility of the people of iron. Their miraculous healing magic and effective medicine. Conjuring clean water and passing out food without asking for a single denari.

Of course their aid wasn't permanent. Thus it was also important they provided means and methods through appropriate knowledge to get them back on their feet and self-sufficient. The knowledge was mostly about improved farming techniques and the plans for tools that could help them along in the long run. It would take them a while to implement their ideas. But the point was planting a seed for their future.

Through their actions it also advertised the town of Alnus as some even chose to migrate there in search of opportunity.

But part of that was also clearing out obstacles that could impede progress.

At this time there was an insertion team about to enter a cave to exterminate a pest.

Some of the villages in the surrounding area were being plagued by goblins and creatures similar to them. They were a real problem for most of the human population. Aside from pillaging they also kidnapped young woman to be brought back to their dwellings to be used to further their numbers. If left unchecked their population growth could explode exponentially. They were like roaches. For example goblins could reproduce quickly within days and mature just as easily within the same time. That allowed them to form an army and replenish there numbers if lost in any skirmish.

Frankly it was also why demi-humans were usually poorly received due to the acts of these barbaric creatures. Of course there was an obvious difference between the beast type demi-humans and the others. Similarly the beast folks also suffered the same problem as the humans in regards to them. But it didn't help much when misinformation and prejudice usually went hand and hand in this world.

But before their invasion, the local garrisons and army would usually deal with them keeping their numbers in check. The only reason they weren't outright exterminated was because they could be used to supplement their numbers when attacking another territory. But with their subsequent defeat on Korhal and Alnus all their troops were pulled back to defend key cities and the capital. This then left goblins and creatures like them going unchecked as it was starting to be a real problem.

Thus this left the Dominion with this particular clean up job.

Although their technology was clearly superior allowing them to win any battle on this world they weren't so arrogant to charge in blindly without knowing exactly what they were up against. Some goblins were captured on Korhal and then studied. For the most part their physiology, anatomy, and intelligence were equivalent to children. They were also specifically nocturnal choosing cave like dwellings as they evolved to see in the dark. At times under certain circumstance they could grow into related sub-species such as ogres, trolls, and hob-goblins. Yet goblins were more of the common foot soldiers.

Talking to the natives they also had a good idea the kinds of tactics these creatures usually employed.

With the insertion team fully equipped they were ready to do a little pest control. The Terrans were rather confident about the outcome as these goblins could hardly compare to Zerg. When in Zerg territory, nothing was considered safe. Especially when fighting underground where these oversized bugs could appear anywhere as they could dig through rock and dirt like swimming through water.

But utilizing their knowledge when fighting Zerg underground, they had a few tricks of their own. Generating a sound pulse the information was interpreted by the raven creating a sonar graph mapping out the entire area. Working in conjunction with a radar tower, they had approximate numbers and locations of everything down there.

Being shown on their H. ., it was time to get to work. "Let's keep this close and tight. Let's not be so trigger happy down there as we don't want to end up shooting up any hostages. We'll break up into two groups moving along this area as this is going to be a clean sweep. The tunnels will connect here were we will all rendezvous. In the lower level here seems to be the main area where their numbers are focused and most likely where the hostages are. If we're clear about the objective let's move out".

"Yes sir!"

Activating their infrared and night vision the team made their descent down. Picking the right weapon for the situation was always a must. Any type of explosive was out as it would more then likely cause an accidental cave in. Flame throwers would be great if this was strictly extermination. Standard bullets would have been a bit of a waste as these creatures would be coming at them in droves. With a bottleneck like situation then best weapon was the hellfire shotgun with modified rounds. Not exactly a standard issue weapon for the average Terran marine, but it will make the job much easier.

Making their way in the goblins were already alerted to their presence by their scent alone. Being such simple creatures they believed their superior numbers would be enough to defeat anyone who would walk into their territory.

Chucking the first round the marines let loose. Firing one shot after another several ball bearings covered the entire tunnel of their path tearing apart flesh and bones as goblin corpses littered the ground.

With so much noise more of them started to come at them as even trolls had appeared. Yet regardless of how many showed up flesh just couldn't compete against metal. The marines on each of the paths just kept on firing their shotgun shells leaving torn apart corpses along their way. The trolls bigger and fatter body were able to endure the buck shots. But that's why the two groups had assorted weapons as the marines supporting the lead were armed with SMG's to account for the cramped space. With one or two shots to the head they exploded like watermelons as they climbed over the corpse before proceeding on.

The goblins didn't even have a chance to approach them to attack. Watching so many of them killed off they all retreated to the main area where they would make their final stand.

At the entrance they peeked in. The last of the goblins were waiting for them along with the female hostages which they were using as meat shields.

Knowing this was a common tactic used by goblins they had the appropriate countermeasure. Adjusting the visors as they darkened they threw three stun grenades in as the goblins didn't understand what they were. Exploding into disorientating light and sound this was their moment to act. Activating their stim packs they rushed in killing off the last remaining defenders while saving the victimized women.

Moving back to the surface with a waiting medical team, the women were handed off where they would be taken care of. Confirming that all of the hostages were secured there was no further need for this cave to be around anymore. Cleaning up the bodies and ensuring that there wouldn't be anymore taking up residence here a raven fired a seeker mine. Traveling to it's lowest depth it exploded in a fiery blast incinerating the bodies while also causing an internal collapse burying the cave.

With mission complete the insertion team waited for the next clean up job they had to do.

* * *

~ Falmart (Shwartz forest) ~

Within days they had arrived to their location.

Yao went ahead first to introduce them as she would announce to the elders that she had brought the people of iron with her.

The first encounter were a bit rough as the dark elves were on the skeptical side of their identity. After all Yao was notoriously known amongst her people as extremely unlucky. Hence some probably thought she was tricked and ended up leading these humans who might have been slave traders right to where they were.

Of course their wariness was understandable. They were scraping by from one moment to the next. They were scared out of the minds and desperate for some form of salvation.

Seeing an entire hill of them pointing their arrows at them Jake could only give a strained smile while putting his hands up as a show of submissiveness.

"Tsk" Dahl spat. "Nice reception they have here".

"Play nice dear" Jake urged his wife. "Don't want to get an arrow in the knee or something like that".

Shino and Rory were just standing around equally as annoyed as Dahl.

Mari, Lelei, and Tuka just waited patiently as they looked up to the uneasy dark elves.

Rath and Milo were preparing for a fight as they had their hands ready to pull out their weapons.

So of everyone in the group Jake looked the most silly with is hands up while everyone else was just standing around.

But before long Yao had convinced the elders of her claim as they came out to calm the situation. Invited into the valley where they have been taking refuge it was there they would prepare themselves for the capture mission.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: This was a surprisingly fun chapter to write. Now onto some commentary.

Yao is just plain unlucky. Especially when it comes to men. One fiance was killed. Another fiance was was stolen by her best friend. In canon she really can't get anywhere with Itami no matter what she does. So why should her circumstance be any different now. But for those who already knows who Rath's dad is (hint hint nudge nudge) he certainly has his charm when it comes to the ladies.

I thought it was just a weird thing Tuka did when she was with Itami. But she really does like sleeping in the nude.

But as noted by a few readers I'll leave it a bit open ended if any ships occur. Whether they set sail or not that will have to wait.

The Empire does use those kinds of demi-humans when they attacked Japan and their attempt to retake Alnus hill. But I highly doubt they were kept anywhere near the capital or at the very least they were contained in the Akusho district. Of course it was never mentioned or hinted canonically about these things happening in their world. But I figured it could happen. Thus I took some inspiration from the manga Goblin Slayer and had a Terran marine team flush out one of their holes.

So at this time third recon will talk it over with the dark elves with what is about to go down. At noted I got something special planned for Giselle. Can't wait for that to occur.

If there are any questions or concerns feel to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	14. Gate 14

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 14

* * *

~ Schwarz forest (the valley) ~

"Is that them?"

"Are those the famous dragon slayers?"

"The people of iron . . . ."

Many were still in disbelief that their salvation had come for them. It had only been around a month since Yao left to look for help. Somehow she was able to bring them here.

However, a good deal of them were wary.

On one hand was Yao's amazingly terrible luck. All those who knew her were aware of it as she always somehow found herself in unfavorable situation for one reason or another. Some even went as far as thinking that she might have been cursed. Yet by miracle or divine intervention she was able to complete her mission.

However on the other hand was concerning those she brought back. Were they really the people of iron? That was the common thought among them. They certainly didn't look that strong as they looked like any other human they've seen thus far. If so, while their magic couldn't take down a dragon, how could humans do better then them? Yet as the rumor went they supposedly killed an ancient fire dragon. With the apostle of Emroy with them it gave some credibility to what the rumors said.

But they understood they shouldn't get their hopes up just yet as rumors were just rumors as it could have been nothing more then baseless gossip.

Yet for now they would leave it to the elders to decide.

Gathered in a small cave dwelling were the elders of the dark elves and third recon as they all took their seats.

"Elders" Yao respectfully bowed. "I would like to formally introduce you to the people of iron". Then looking to the humans, "these are our elders. The leaders of our clans as they are the ones who sent me to request your aid".

"Brave warriors" one of the elders started. "I thank you for coming during such a dire situation".

"We have heard about your circumstance as you were not able to bring anyone else".

"We will provide reinforcements to help you kill the dragons of course. We will also have Hardy's apostle answer to her treachery against us".

"Many have suffered from these attacks. This way we can show our gratitude as we can also regain our honor".

"That sounds good. We will send out messengers immediately to the joyful news".

"With all due respect" Jake started as he as trying to keep up with the conversation. "But I must advise against such actions as our team is specifically here to handle this matter".

"But I don't understand" one of the elders quirked. "Surely you understand the graveness of the matter? Not to question your combat prowess but you are only a small group. Will you not need our numbers to fight against such a terrible enemy?"

Although Jake wanted to put this out politely his wife was still grouchy about this entire thing. "Because you're just going to get in the way" Dahl flatly said. "More then likely whoever you're going to send are just going to get themselves killed out there".

Many of the elders were taken back at the rudeness of this human woman. They were night elves whose life span was easily five to ten times greater then theirs. As such they had accumulated decades to centuries worth of fighting experience honing their skills in swordsmanship, archery, and magic to a level humans would never be able to touch. Hence they found it a bit insulting that they were being looked down upon. But since they were the ones who invited them it was best to be humble and try to reason with them.

Jake could only slap his face at how blunt she was.

Mari and Milo just sighed.

Rath, Shino, Rory, Tuka, and Lelei could only express what was considered neutral.

Yao was absolutely flabbergasted at how arrogant this human woman was as not only was she looking down on the dragons but them as well. But like the elders she needed to temper her mood.

"Please reconsider" the elder dark elf tried. "The opponents you face are truly quite dangerous".

Before Dahl could shoot her mouth off again, "it's been a long trip" Jake quickly cut in. "Let's rest first and continue our conversation later". With a few passing remarks they agreed as the meeting was adjourned.

Returning back to their vehicles to retrieve their belongings, "why did you stop me?" Dahl asked in irritation. "You know I'm right about them. If they barge in trying to play hero then they are just going to get themselves killed. They aren't trained or armed to handle a situation like this. If they were they wouldn't be asking for our help in the first place".

"You're right" was all Jake could say. Everything his wife said was right on point. However he was trying to be mindful of their feelings as not to spur any kind of resentment for excluding them. Thinking of a way to smooth things over, "in times like this show is better then tell".

As the dark elves sent out messengers to all their surviving clansmen, they all rejoiced. Though many of their champions have fallen against this enemy it was now their time to fight. With the support of the people of iron, the apostle of Emroy, and a combat mage their spirits became renewed.

Gathered together in the valley, many torches were lit celebrating an early victory as food and festivities were about. If the rumors of these dragon slayers were true then they could very well be returning to their forest as good as tomorrow.

As volunteers were being gathered for the glorious battle ahead it was time to cut them off.

"I'm aware of your desire to reclaim your honor and your homes with your own hands" said Jake announcing it to all the dark elves as they all turned to look at him. "But I must respectfully decline at the dangers you will be facing".

"But we want too fight too!"

"Ehh?! Why not?!"

"You can really use my sword arm!"

"I understand your anger and grief" as Jake waved his hands trying to calm them down. "I can also understand what you're thinking. But if you insist on wanting to fight" stepping aside to reveal what appeared to be a fully armored knight. "All you have to do is knock this person down. This is Rosemary Dahl, the military commander in charge of our group. If you wish to fight this is the only way to get her approval. So if there are any challengers step forward now. But keep in mind that if she knocks you down then consider it your own loss".

Honestly Dahl felt that this was a waste of time. But so long as it got the idea across then she was fine going along with it.

For the challengers, they were numerous. Though many of them participated to prove themselves, others were aware of her rude comment and wanted to correct it through a show of skill.

As the first dark elf came with his sword drawn he came charging in only to be flipped on his back before he even knew what happened.

Of course this wasn't a fair fight. They may of have been dark elves, but they were at best as strong as any average human. So competing against the technology and machinery of her suit was like trying to tell a person to stop a speeding car with their bare hands. It just couldn't be done. Though it felt a little underhanded it was a lesson they needed to learn as not to let their pride cloud their reasoning.

As Dahl continued to knock down everyone of her challengers as the crowds cheered around them the rest of the group were doing their own thing.

Jake had to stay with his wife to observe the challenges. Yet Shino was feeling a little left out wanting to fight too.

Rory was off at some corner sharpening her halberd.

Rath was meditating as Tuka stood on guard around him in case Yao decided to show up.

Milo was preparing and maintaining some of the equipment for the mission as Lelei assisted and observed in order to learn whatever she could.

Noticing many elves with a variety of injuries, Mari was having a very busy time. It had only started with a few treatments here and there. But before she knew it she was completely ganged up on as her patients just kept on increasing. After showing a bit of her technology, some of the dark elves hurried back from their hiding place to bring their injured comrades to be treated.

The reason for why there were so many injured was because the dragons were adolescents who liked to play with their food instead of just going for the kill.

"This would have been a lot easier if I had my staff with me" as Mari wiped her forehead. Many of the injuries and ailments were pretty standard. Mostly burns and gashes which she could seal up with her nano-laser or nutritional supplements from those who were suffering from malnourishment.

However the more serious cases were those missing arms, legs, or crucial internal organs. Since medical techniques and knowledge were so primitive in this world they had very few answers for their problems. Usually they would rely on healing magic or questionable herbs to resolve some of their problems.

But for cases like gangrene, they either had to hope for the best or amputate. Otherwise it would go septic and that was it for them. So for the lucky group it was an easy patch job. Just a simple application of an anti-septic, sealing the wound, and using a hand held cellular reactor to jump start their bodies recovery rate.

Though for the unlucky few, it was going to require some serious surgery. So setting up a little work station, it was curtained off as she sterilized the area. Picking an able handed dark elf girl, she would serve as her nurse to hand her tools as she needed them.

Of course this would have been easier if she had the proper facilities. But lucky for her she had one of the best engineers in the Terran Dominion to help her out as Milo supplied a micro-fabricator for her needs. Uploading the schematics from an adjutant, they had the blue prints for internal organs and civilian grade prosthetic limbs.

Quite the marvel for 26th century technology as their machinery was able to perfectly mimic both the anatomy and physiology of the human body. Though it was possible to synthesize organic body parts. But in terms of cost and functionality, it seemed like a downgrade.

Taking into account of polluting their world with their advanced technology, the transplants were equipped with sensors to monitor their hosts cellular activity. Once they were done with them the parts would start degrading till they eventually disappeared from the world.

"She must be a gift from the gods!"

"Such incredible healing magic! Is this the power of the people of iron?"

"Praise to you saint Mari!"

The dark elves wouldn't stop thanking her the entire time much to her embarrassment as she was just doing her job.

By the end of the night morale was at it's highest after suffering for so long.

Dahl had defeated all her challengers. After a couple of things they ended up partying with drinks. However Jake couldn't help but worry the entire time as some of the male elves were getting a bit touchy with his wife.

Soon enough the rest of team joined in. Going on till late in the evening, everyone packed it in for the day preparing for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

~ Alnus hill ~

Alec was just finishing up as he was taking a walk through the community.

It really amazed him just how much has changed in such a short time. What started off as just a small refugee camp had turned into an immense trade city. The growth didn't seem to be slowing down as new migrants were pouring in everyday. Not that it was an issue.

Though in the beginning, things were a bit tense. It had only started with only humans at first. But soon demi-humans started to move in looking for a place to call home. As with the usual story, migrants came in searching for opportunity or trying to escape the war the Empire always seemed to be starting.

For the humans living on the outskirts, prejudice against demi-humans was not as bad. But the closer you got to any of the kingdoms is where things started going down hill.

Alec looked into why there was any hate to begin with. But frankly he found it to be all rather silly.

Enforced by the rules of the Dominion, any forms of prejudice and racial bigotry were not allowed in the community.

Knowing of the power of the people of iron you couldn't find one sap who was foolish enough to try something.

Though the rules were enforced tensions still were laying right under the surface at the start. Yet time is a great cure for many things. Once you look passed physical appearance you begin to see how much you actually had in common. For yesterday's enemy was now today's friends.

An example was a patrol team consisting of both groups. In the beginning they could hardly stand each other. But having to watch each others backs all this time you could now find them having a beer with each other having a great time at the dining hall after their shift was over.

Speaking of the dining hall, he could really use a good drink.

Upon arriving, "hey Alec! Are you done today too?"

Being called over Alec took a seat with one of the patrol teams consisting of the siren Myuute, the kobold Wolf, and several other individuals as they were all enjoying a cold one.

"Yeah, something like that" as Alec enjoyed a beer with the group.

Everyone here had a story.

Myuute was originally part of the group who attacked Alnus. After their defeat and becoming bandits and then their subsequent defeat at Italica she was then taken prisoner by the Dominion. Like the other prisoners they were thoroughly interrogated. Proving they wouldn't cause any further trouble as well as keeping a watchful eye they were integrated into the growing community to be re-purposed. With her release Rory had ended up recruiting her and others as part of the patrol team that maintains the peace and order of the town.

Wolf was part of a mercenary group that was stationed at the community. But with the Dominion around his services weren't really necessary. So needing the coin he and his group decided to work as part of the patrol team.

With some differences here and there, this was how everyone came to be at the Alnus community.

As they finished up and left Alec was still there as he quietly drank his beer as it was closing in on night. As torches were being lit to light the town, a mug of beer was dropped in front of him.

Looking up a certain bunny eared waitress had sat down with him with a sultry look on her face.

"Good evening Delilah. Has your shift ended now?"

"Just about" she smiled. "So how has work been for you today?"

"Well just another day" he politely smiled back. Honestly he really did enjoy this part of the job as he spent his nights flirting with such a beautiful spy who worked as a waitress. Just as fun was constantly feeding her bad intel about any possible holes or weaknesses to their defense.

For some time now they had built up a relationship as she would ask him about his work and if there were any troubles with the Dominion. In turn he would casually respond with whatever was on his mind.

Truthfully it was kind of twisted as he was leading her in circles chasing her own tail about their supposed weakness. But that was just how the spy business worked.

Though the natives of this world were no threat to them it didn't mean they should be careless either.

As Alec 'accidentally' revealed some of their weaknesses, Delilah was closely monitored about what she was going to do about it.

Most of the time she would just record this information as well as her own thoughts on some notes as she would send them as letters to house Formal back in Italica.

But then there were cases where she or those back in Italica acted on his outlandish lies. A few examples he couldn't help but laugh to himself as they were from works of fiction.

Such as an unusually glowing green rock that makes them weak when they get near it.

A very rare mineral that's hard to come by that they need to power their 'magical tools'.

A special herb when eaten will give you superhuman abilities.

And so on and so forth as they were spending money, time, and man power trying to get their hands on things that don't exist.

Now nearing closing hour Delilah seemed to have been lost in thought as she was staring absent mindlessly into her cup.

Recognizing that look of longing, "home sick?"

". . . . I suppose at times I am".

"Italica is only an hour or so trip away for us. Why not request to go back for a while?"

Shaking her head, "not the home I was thinking about . . . . But it's no longer there anymore . . . ."

Alec was aware of this particularly sad story. In the Empires pursuit of unification and power, the lands belonging to not only other kingdoms but also the demi-humans were conquered one after the other. It just so happened that the bunny warriors sometime ago were the latest unfortunate victims of their greed.

Delilah would admit that the tribes of the bunny warriors were savages as she would not delude herself about who her people were. But for one reason or another they had then gotten the attention of the Empire as their armies attacked their plains. Though they were stronger, the human forces were numerous. After many gruesome and terrible battles, the unexpected happened. Tyuule their current queen surrendered to the Empire to save her own life. That in turn broke their morale.

What happened next was truly horrific. As the bunny warriors were predominantly a female species those who surrendered were kept as pleasure slaves to be used and discarded at the leisure of soldiers and nobles. Those who did not were executed on the spot. But some like her managed to escape as their tribes became scattered across the land.

For those who escaped became lost refugees wandering and uncertain of what to do. Some grew weary from heart ache and despair as they willingly sold themselves into slavery. Others were determined to carve out a new life for themselves never wanting to lose their pride and honor of who they were.

Though Alec asked Delilah her story, it was one she chose not to talk about.

With both their mugs close to empty, the bunny waitress then gave a calm solemn smile. "The Alnus community . . . . Is truly a heavenly place. I sincerely hope I never have to leave as I consider this place as home".

" _. . . . Interesting_ " Alec thought to himself. He may not have been telepathic, but his psi index was good enough to do empathic reading. That allowed him to understand how people felt around him. Thus he knew Delilah was truly sincere about what she said. However he was still on the job and needed to keep this professional. "That's good to hear" smiling back. "Good night Delilah. See you tomorrow".

"Good night Alec. I'll be happy to welcome you back at that time".

* * *

~ Shwarz forest ~

"I still don't understand why we had to stay here".

"Why couldn't we come along?"

"They said we'd get in the way and we have to honor our word as we lost the match".

"But how are we supposed to watch the battle from here?"

Early that morning the people of iron had left to go confront the Hardy's apostle and the dragons. Though they were bound by their honor they still wanted to come to see with their own eyes the power that could kill a dragon.

With how rowdy they got they had left some sort of magical tool behind for them to watch the battle. Yet in their long years of life they have never seen a magical tool like it before. Curious how it worked or even how to turn it on the tool soon sprang to life as a life like image appeared startling them all.

"Such incredible magic".

"Perhaps they can teach us how to do this".

"Looks like they've almost arrived".

Now on a mountain side, third recon was getting all their final checks in order.

"Was it really necessary for them to be watching us?" Dahl questioned looking at the drone following them.

"Doesn't hurt for them to watch" Jake shrugged. "Besides this is also for my own reference in collecting data".

Rolling her eyes, "fine whatever". Then looking to her team, "are we clear about the plan? Our opponent is one apostle and two dragons. The name of the game is buying time".

"Milo and I will keep the dragons occupied" said Shino confidently

"That will leave me to handle Giselle if she shows up" Rory smirked.

"That's right" Dahl nodded. "Mari and I will hang back as your support. You are trained to handle a firearms, right?" directing her attention to the combat medic.

"I've logged in a few hours of practice" Mari answered nervously. "But don't count on me as great marksmen".

"If things go to plan that won't be a problem. That then leaves you Rath who will be our ace in the hole".

"This might take more time then expected" said the enigmatic specter stoically. "I don't have much particular practice in doing something like this".

"It's fine" as Dahl shook her head. "The Belphegor is currently on standby. So if things get dicey we got back up just a call in away. However it's preferred that we don't get those fly boys involved and try to solve this matter on our own first". Now looking to the final members, "as for you three" noting her husband, Lelei, and Tuka. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the rear as this is where things will get dangerous".

Though they wanted to argue they understood that it was best to do as they were told.

With preparations in place, it was time to ring the gong.

Intel suggested that the dragons had made their nest around these parts. Due to active volcanoes, magma flow within created the ideal environment for them to create their homes in.

Being such large animals meant they also had a very high metabolism as they needed to consume a lot of mass daily. It was the reason the dragons were few and usually in hibernation around the world. If all of them became active and reproduced regularly then not only would this world be void of life but they too would have simply starved to death in the process.

Making a lot of noise, it didn't take long for them to get their attention.

Attracted by the sounds and spotting some prey, the dragons flew down. Jumping off the back of one of them was the apostle of Hardy herself. A dragon folk with blue skin, horns, wings, and some other defining characteristics of lizards. She also wore a similar outfit to Rory but white and more revealing. According to intel she was the youngest apostle known so far.

"Ahh! Sister!" Giselle exclaimed excitedly spotting Emroy's apostle among them. "Have you accepted the request of Hardy? She would be most pleased to have you".

"Not a chance" Rory scoffed. "You and your pet dragons have been causing all kinds of trouble around these parts. Hence why we are here to put an end to it".

"That's shame" she shrugged. "However it just means I'll have to take you back by force!" as she readied her scythe. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of going after you!"

"Be on guard!" Dahl commanded. "The mission begins now!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Here's another chapter. Now onto some commentary.

I really didn't want the dark elves to participate as we all saw what happened to them. Frankly I still didn't understand why Itami in canon agreed to bring them along. As guides I can understand. But as soldiers? That was just idiotic. As noted in this chapter they aren't trained to deal with the situation or properly handle modern weapons. That in turn got them all killed. Granted the plan went sideways when the dragon showed up out of nowhere. But still it was just poor planning on Itami's part of just using them to supplement his numbers.

On that note they also needed their pride to be tempered. Elves around Tuka's age are little more flexible when it comes to situations. But elves around Yao's age or older pretty much think they know everything there is to know about the world. Hence telling them 'no they can't come to the dragon slaying' was not something they would have accepted without argument. Thus the little contest to beat down their pride.

I've also been reviewing Terran medical technology. I know they can synthesize organic parts for replacing if they have facilities that can go as far as cloning. But inorganic parts seems to suit them just fine in replacing organs and limbs as exampled with Warfield, Nova's scientist ally, and Mira. Since they didn't have the proper facilities to be working with organics, I figured it would be fine to use inorganic replacements. I have a reason for this later.

As noted by the nobles gathering party, demi-humans are very much looked down on and not wanted anywhere near them. But I'm not sure how other common folk feel about them. In Italica, they seem to be fine with it. In the bandit group, there didn't seem to be any complaining. Though in Akusho, it seems to be a very thin gray line. Yet Rondel seems to be the only place where species doesn't matter as they are all focused on magic and other academic work. However I haven't seen any other examples of villages or towns where the two groups naturally existed in harmony together without outside interference. So I'd imagine in Alnus there might be some friction. But under the rule of the Dominion or in canon by the JSDF there shouldn't be any problems.

I'm fully aware of the situation with Delilah, Tyuule, and the rest of the bunny warriors. But this is just from Delilah's perspective of what they were told and ultimately what happened to them. Yet you can't help but feel sorry for all of them of why it all went down the way it did.

The official battle will begin next chapter.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	15. Gate 15

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 15

* * *

Readying for battle Dahl couldn't help but feel annoyed about this entire mission.

Frankly she would have rather just outright exterminated these oversized lizards. Being perfectly honest she could have driven here by herself and gotten the job done in no time at all.

Studying their anatomy it wasn't hard to customize a weapon that could easily punch right through their scales. A specialized armor piercing round would have been enough.

Though their energy weapons were still a far cry in comparison to Protoss tech their pulse rifle was a sure one hit kill as she had seen it decimate a tank and heavily damaged a siege walker.

The purpose of bringing them in alive was politically motivated. Essentially they were to be used as a sign of good will towards the Umojans to better their relationship with the Dominion.

" _Ugh, why I hate the hell out of politics_ " Dahl sighed to herself.

"Towato! Mowto! Get them! I'll deal with Rory myself!" Giselle commanded.

Following the plan the team broke off from each other in order to separate the dragons from each other and Hardy's apostle. Their primary goal was to stall for time as she left it up to her team to choose whatever method was best for them.

Dahl and Shino were equipped with the AGG-12 grenade launcher.

Mari with her limited experienced used a standard C-14 gauss rifle.

However Milo wasn't much when it came to finesse as he was a lousy marksmen. With a target this big he wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to miss even with computer assistance to guide his movements. Thus why he usually leaves the shooting to his automatons. But for this mission he was using some experimental technology. Deploying point defense drones from his suit they were equipped with force field generators for the purpose of restraining the target.

But in relation to that technology it was still going to take a few years before it could be used practically with ground forces. In comparison to the ones that their suits were equipped with, it's overall output was quite pitiful. Otherwise it's power requirements and sophistication only allowed it to be used with starships or detainment cells.

To power his tech, energy was being transmitted via a mircowave emitter from a mini reactor in his tech lab. It's function and efficiency could hardly be considered workable considering some of the things the Terrans had faced off against. But with this dragon, it'll do.

"Space your shots! Accuracy over speed! We just need to hold it off!" Dahl communicated over the comm. She and Shino were firing explosive rounds at their respected targets. To the dragons, though not lethal it was still hurting a lot as the lizards were rattled feeling like another dragon or an apostle was hitting them.

Once they needed to reload is when Milo and Mari would cover them.

Recalling her training, Mari fired in short three round bursts as her boosters maneuvered her around as the dragon gave chase. Once she was out of bullets she skillfully removed her cartridge before reloading a new one as she continued to shoot. Even if by chance she were to be caught, their armor should be able to hold up so long as they weren't being reckless.

But for Milo he put more emphasis into defense rather then speed as his marauder suit had double the usual armor. If his drones were working the way it should then his mobility wouldn't be necessary. As the dragon engaged he was the bait daring it to attack him.

As the beast thought it was getting an easy meal it's head slammed right into some sort of blue light wall.

Milo maneuvered the drones around creating force field walls where he needed them. Drawing on experience with the last dragon they fought, he commanded the drones to the dragons back as the force field was deployed. Instantly the dragons wings were caught in between as ripples of blue light shined against the beasts captured limbs. "Holy crap this is eating more power then I thought" as the Terran mechanic watched his energy levels drop drastically.

Meanwhile Rory was in a bout with Giselle. For the most part the battle was pretty even. Rory being older had more combat experience. However Giselle had the advantage of mobility being able to fly. But in terms of strength and regenerative ability they were completely deadlocked.

As the battle was going on outside, the others were taking refuge in the vehicles.

Jake was working some of the equipment ready to assist in whatever way he can.

Lelei having some moderate knowledge assisted where she could.

This left Tuka to watch the fights. The young elf having witnessed the people of iron's battle against the ancient fire dragon was not as shocked. But she was still nonetheless impressed Dahl and her team were able to hold off a dragon by themselves. A feat not even an army of knights or elves could possibly do.

But back at the valley, the dark elves couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Among them Yao was stunned beyond words as cold sweat dripped down her face. Her eyes were completely glued to the screen as it was unfathomable to what she was watching. " _How . . . ._ _How_ _is this possible?! They may not be adults but they are_ _still dragons_ _. Yet just four of them!_ _Just four_ _are able to hold them off by themselves!_ " as she gaped daring not to blink afraid of missing a moment. She originally thought of them as prideful and foolish humans who usually over measured their own self worth as was usually the common opinion elves had about them. Even after hearing the rumors and tales about the people of iron, they were still skeptical about how much of it was true. But watching them with her own eyes, she knew that any doubt that was left in her mind was irrelevant. Something she believed her people soon believed too.

As the dragons rampaged across the hillside they just couldn't withstand the magic that was used against them.

Fire and lightning that spewed from their metal wands that fazed their enemies.

Mystical armor that was impervious to fire as they ran through it. Even when hit it did not stop them for long as the warriors of iron were back in the fight a moment later. The light appearing from their back and waist allowed them to move faster then any horse.

For the biggest warrior among them was using some sort of barrier like magic as the dragon was inhibited every time it tried to move.

"What amazing power!"

"They are as strong as apostles!"

"Good thing they made us stay. We most certainly would have been in their way".

But contrary to what the dark elves thought the Terrans situation was not as good as it seemed. The simple reason was that as strong as their weapons were they had only so much ammunition on them.

Both Shino and Dahl had depleted roughly three-fourths of their total cache knocking their enemy around.

Mari was in a better condition having roughly half her total bank left.

However Milo was in danger. That was the problem with field testing unrefined technology. The shield generators he was using was eating up more power then what he could readily supply. The reactor back at his lab was reaching its limit. Trying to bypass the problem he was tapping into his own suits internal reactor as a stop gap measure. However the amperage was just too much for the suit to handle alone. With red blaring warning lights appearing in his H.U.D., "hey uh captain, I think I'm going to be checking out real soon at this rate".

"Ugh damn it!" Dahl growled. As commander it was her job to insure the survival of her team. With one man down they wouldn't be able to handle this with just three of them. Looking back at Rath for a brief second he was still not ready. As much as she wanted to chew him out he needed his concentration to finish what he needed to do. Thus if things did not go to plan she was ready to resort to plan C.

Plan B was to call in reinforcements or supply drops from the Belphegor. But without defense structures or hold points things could get problematic.

For the idea of the mission was to bring these dragons back in alive which required delicacy which was something she was hardly good at as they were taking extra care in not damaging them that badly.

But if things went sideways she would not hesitate to use the special rounds made just for this kind of animal as it would only take one or two shots to blow it's head clean off. But that would also mean a mission failure and the problems that would happen after that.

Yet luckily things were not quite at that stage.

"Is their anything we can do at our end?" Jake contacted.

"Highly doubt it" Milo called back. "Unless you can do some rewiring and give me a jump there is not much you can do on your end".

"I think that's doable" Lelei interjected which earned a scoff from the Terran mechanic. But nonetheless she continued. Ever since her visit to Augustgrad she had been studying continuously about how some of their science and technology works. She still had much to understand considering the volume of knowledge they possessed. Part of her studies involved power generation revolving around the mechanics and physics behind it. Recalling her observation of Milo's work the day before she had a plan in motion. "Most of the pieces are already here. I believe we can draw on a secondary power source".

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"We are going to double your emitter as a lightning rod" the mage prodigy explained.

"Huh?!"

Lelei was starting to work typing in commands to the computer as Milo was seeing on his end what she was doing. "By realigning the internal compensator and adjusting for the differences along unit two and seven I believe we can focus it through your reactor to redistribute it back to you".

"Well the last I checked there is nothing but clear skies above us".

"That's where Tuka will come in to assist me".

"Me?" the young elf said in surprise.

"Yes" Lelei nodded. "Your spirit magic should do the trick. Just aim where I tell you too".

"I understand!" Tuka nodded her head in firm resolve.

As much as Milo wanted to retort he just let it be. His boss had taken a shine to her as she was a talented intellectual. Based on her plan, her idea on the technical level was sound. However the idea of magic was far outside his understanding. So at this point, "sure, why not" as they had nothing to lose on this.

Working with Jake to adjust the system soon Lelei and Tuka got out as the mage prodigy grounded the emitter while attaching a wire to the relay. "Aim for that" she pointed. "Don't worry about the output. Just make sure to hit it".

"Yes!" as Tuka started to chant.

As preparations were being done the battle between Giselle and Rory was still in a stalemate. But for Hardy's apostle, she found an opportunity to tip the bout in her favor. For a fight between demi-gods generally never had a definitive winner due to their semi-immortal state. But that was not the purpose of this fight. Not that she understood, but Hardy desired Emroy's apostle. As such she was tasked in taking her in by any means necessary. Thus there was no need for delicacy on her part as she could cut off her limbs and take her back as such.

With the appearance of her companions from the metal carriages it provided that opportunity. By attacking them it would distract Rory long enough for her to deal the decisive blow.

"Watch out!" Jake warned. "Enemy incoming!"

"Focus on your task!" Lelei shouted to Tuka as the young elf almost stopped chanting. Drawing her staff, "I will handle this". Under normal circumstance it was unthinkable for anyone to face off against an apostle. Especially in a one on one match. But courtesy of her visit to the other world she was granted a new staff combining a small portion of what she learned about Terran science. Loading a ball bearing into the hollow chamber she took aim as her magic started generating a powerful magnetic force. Aligning her shoot, she fired.

"What the . . . .!" as Giselle had no idea at what had happened. Staring at her target as electrical arcs appeared on the mage's staff she was more then ready to deal with lightening magic that was going to be shot at her. But in the next instant all she heard was a boom as a chunk of her sides went missing as she was momentarily stunned by pain. But for destructive magic like that, there was no way it could be used again so quickly.

Loading the next round, Lelei aimed and fired again.

Recognizing the danger Giselle panicked and dodged as she flew up.

As such the mage prodigy continued to fire one shot after another as Rory soon joined up with her serving as her vanguard.

"Such destructive power! What kind of mage is she!" as Giselle continued to dodge waiting for her body to regenerate. So long as she kept her distance it was possible for her to evade this mage's mysteriously powerful magic. Even if she managed to close the distance she would still have to get pass Rory.

Having enough time Tuka called down several bolts of lightening striking the target. Running through the line it gave the reactor the jump it needed.

"All green. Thanks for the boost!" as Milo was back in the fight.

With the additional time, the final curtain was ready to be drawn.

As Dahl emptied another round of ammo at her target, the dragon was back on the offensive. But mid way as it bared it's fangs the beast suddenly stopped closing it's mouth before laying down like an obedient dog. With such a drastic switch in behavior, "about time Rath!"

"Sorry for the wait commander" the enigmatic specter replied as he was now in control. Psionic suggestion was one thing, but full on mind control was another. Especially when it was something that wasn't human or humanoid like as he needed the extra time to trace the neural pathways of his intended target.

Acting as an extension of himself the dragon attacked it's new target much to the confusion of it's sibling.

Milo pulling his drones back, the two large lizards wrestled with each other. But under Rath's control his dragon was the better fighter turning the battle to his advantage pinning the other to the ground. Struggle as it did, it could not overpower their sibling.

"You got this?" Mari asked dropping her rifle as she pulled out her medical equipment. With a quick nod from Rath the combat medic threw a probe into the subdued target. Within minutes, biometric information was being composed onto her H.U.D. telling her what she needed to know. Without this data there was no way to know the type and dosage for sedatives she would need to pacify it. Otherwise they could accidentally poison it or it waking up mid transport stirring up trouble. Formulating the compound, she drugged the dragon as soon it stopped it's struggling as it was now fast asleep.

With it out Rath had his dragon take it's medicine before it too feel into slumber.

"There we go" said Mari cheerfully. "They should be out for about a day".

"We will put the restraints on them later" said Dahl. "We just have one more order of business to finish".

Noticing what had happened, "impossible!" Giselle screamed out. "How did you defeat my dragons?!"

Ignoring her question, "bring her down" Dahl commanded to which Milo positioned his drones trapping Giselle in a force field box. Regardless of how strong she was, she could not escape as she repeatedly hit the blue light walls. Once on the ground as the force field was deactivated the Terran commander pulled out her side arm as she shot her.

But in comparison to the mage she fought, it hardly did any damage as only a small little hole was made in her chest. Healing right back up Giselle readied her scythe. "I'll acknowledge you have some skill for being able to defeat my dragons. But aside from sister, what chance do you lowly mortals have in defeating an apostle!"

"Ugh, how annoying" Dahl sighed. Opening up her view screen she gave the green light for what was about to happen next.

Feeling like her heart was on fire, the demi-god dragon-newt had never experienced such debilitating pain before. Was this some sort of curse magic? A hex of some sort? But she healed! She also had the divine protection of her goddess! So magic like this shouldn't have any affect on her! However the pain only got worse as it started to spread throughout her body as she began to vomit out blood. Strained to the very limit of her mental capacity she thought of the strange pebble she was hit with. Her body must not have ejected it out. In sheer desperation she drove her claws into her chest trying to find where the pebble had gone yet was unable to find it. Soon she was completely overwhelmed laying there half unconscious in a pool of her own blood.

Feeling like she had enough Dahl turned it off.

From her withered form Giselle started to rapidly regenerate as she was soon back up. Wobbling on her feet using her scythe as a crutch, pure rage was etched across her face as she stared at the person who did that to her. "I will cut you to pieces for that!"

Not even the least bit amused, Dahl turned it back on again repeating the previous process. And she continued to recycle this loop until she got it through her head that she was in no position to be making any threats.

Surely enough her anger steadily turned to despair as Giselle regenerated for the nth time. Now on her hands and knees as she dared not show any further aggression as she wouldn't even look at the mage who placed this curse on her. "Wha . . . . What have you done to me?" she asked weakly.

Dahl could only shrug as there was no point in explaining it to someone who wouldn't understand. For the bullet she used was something initially designed to kill certain pesky species of Zerg. Specifically those with unparalleled regenerative power that even riddling them full of holes and blowing their carcass to kingdom come they would still find a way to come back. The bullet she shot her with contained a nanite payload that would destroy it's target from the inside out breaking them down on the cellular level. This weapon had to be as virulent and destructive as these oversized bugs considering how fast they evolved and adapted.

The only difference with the one used on Giselle was that it had an on-off switch.

Seeing the results, Rory couldn't help but shudder at how terrifying the people of iron could be. " _I'm very glad to be on their side_ ".

Lelei and Tuka also felt the same chill but also equal respect and awe. For these outlanders were powerful enough to make even an apostle kneel to them.

With this battle concluded, the mission was a success with a little bonus on the side with capturing a hostile demi-god.

Placing the restraints on the dragons a Hercules class transport descended to pick them up where they would be transported off world.

Much to Dahl's annoyance towards her husband, they ended up forgoing their pickup as Jake wanted to settle everything here before leaving.

Upon witnessing their victorious battle, the dark elves were beyond elated praising the people of iron on the level of gods themselves.

"We shall raise monuments in honor of them!"

"Cheers to the people of iron!"

"They truly are the warriors of god!"

As word passed between all the clans eruption of gratitude and praise were sung for their saviors and the salvation they brought. By the end of the day they had all returned back to their homes in Schwarz forest as a grand festival was held in their honor with food, alcohol, music, dancing, and some fornication.

Third recon not wanting to be rude partook in the celebration since it was for them.

However they ended underestimating just how grateful they were as the party didn't stop till three days later.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. Things were hectic the last two months. But anyways I hope this chapter was good as here is some commentary.

In relation to gaming mechanics I really want to try and branch out with the use and development of different kinds of tech. Simply that's just how Terrans are with never settling with what they have and wanting to always aim for something different and/or better. Of course the guns used by Dahl, Shino, and Mari are canon to the lore. But what Milo used was my attempt to mix things up a bit by using a modified version of the raven's point defense drones and equipping them with force field generators. Obviously their shielding technology is primitive compared to Protoss tech. But as shown in Heart of the Swarm with the cutscene of Kerrigan in the isolation cell it's fairly decent.

But as noted by Dahl, killing dragons with a shot or two is well within their ability. As shown by the secret mission in Wings of Liberty, Raynor was able to take down/heavily damage a siege tank and/or a thor with the use of the tech he liberated from the lab. It's a fair assumption that new break through and developments were made in the two years after Amon's defeat.

In relation to the nanite weapon, I'm pretty certain that at some point someone in the Dominion would have tried to weaponize them. Especially against the kind of Zerg I mentioned above. I mean how else are they supposed to deal with Zerg like the torassque class ultralisk. Under the right conditions that thing is immortal. If backed by a queens healing ability, it's going to be extremely difficult to take out some of their heavier hitters.

But to use it on someone like Giselle is a bit of a moral gray line. But for now she is submissive and won't cause any further trouble for them. This also drives the point home for someone like Rory not to underestimate just how powerful Terran tech is in comparison to their magic.

Though I'm not sure of the limitations of Lelei's blessings. But I just kind of shrugged as supposedly she should be able to operate their computers and understand a few scientific theories if she's read through them.

Next chapter will begin the next phase of the story with the introduction of the idiot prince everyone wants to punch in the face. As some predicted he's going to get the kind of attention you don't want from the three great races of the Koprulu sector.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading as I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	16. Gate 16

Gate: Thus the Dominion Fought there

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft, Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, or the characters associated with them. Starcraft is the property of Blizzard while Gate is the property Takumi Yanai

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Gate 16

* * *

It had been quite the wild three days for third recon.

Though not something on duty officers were supposed to be doing Matt gave them time off considering the difficulty of this mission. Showing his appreciation for a job well done extra supplies were sent to them for their extended stay at Shwarz forest. Especially with a few good party favors.

For the entire time it had been an ongoing festival with lots of eating, drinking, music, dancing, and fornicating.

Of course, Dahl was apprehensive at having to stay behind like this. But to her surprise it ended up with Jake showing her a good time or rather lots of good times over several romantic spots in the forest.

For Milo and Mari, they enjoyed their time in hanging around the dark elves.

But for the dark elves themselves, some of them were interested in getting to know them a little better. As tempting as that offer was for both the Terran mechanic and medic, they had to politely refuse. Frankly that was a hard offer to turn down considering the handsomeness of their men and the beauty of their women. However, neither of them was up for orgies or one night stands as that just wasn't their thing.

Though Milo and Mari had quite a few flattering offers, Rath was something else entirely as most of the elven women who weren't engaged or married were asking for him.

For a man who was able to subdue a dragon alone was a man worth spending a night with.

Some wanted the pleasure of sleeping with such a powerful man. Others were interested in much more. If any of them were able to sire a child with Rath not only would their clan's future amongst the dark elves be secured in sharing a bloodline with this hero but also, they could only imagine how powerful that child will be. As such many of them went to many measures to amp up their appeal with hair ornaments to more risqué cloths.

But every time they managed to catch a glimpse of him he would disappear the next moment. For the entire three days they tried to catch him only to miss him at every turn. Yet that only increased his popularity with his incredible magic to teleport away making them even more determined to have him.

Now on the third night as third recon was readying to leave, some of the elven woman had given up. Others were still in pursuit. Even if they weren't able to get to him alternative plans had been set into motion. With how grateful the dark elves were to the people of iron quite a few clans had decided to migrate to the forests near Alnus hill. This was for the sake of serving them in any way they needed as they could never be thankful enough for what they did for them. For the women who were still interested it would offer more opportunities to be closer to Rath.

"Ugh . . . . What am I doing . . . ." Yao sighed. After watching the defeat of those dragons and apostle she felt a heavy burden lift from her shoulders as she cried in joy that the nightmare was over. Like the rest of her people they cheered for their saviors for hours on end till their voices gave out.

But just like the other women she wanted to spend some intimate time with the man dressed in black. She wasn't sure what the others were thinking even though she heard whispers of their plans. But for her she wanted to show him her deepest appreciation for his deed. Dragging him and his group all the way here and knowing of his past, she did feel guilty in forcing her people's trouble onto them. Thus, she felt that her body was the best compensation of gratitude she can offer. For the three days that followed she tied up her hair with a branch ornament as she wore a white translucent alluring gown.

For the time, a few elven men tried to get close to her. However, she ended up ignoring them as she looked around for Rath.

By the time of the third day she like some of the other women had to make their peace. But she was determined to follow him back to Alnus till her debt was repaid. Yet what got her disheartened was who she was competing against. Among her competition were quite a few women who were easily more beautiful than she was or more talented in bed. Some of them were even virgins which made some men more excited. Comparing herself to them, she felt she was pretty average. So what chance did she have?

But now late at night Yao noticed two familiar faces. Rory and Tuka seemed to have been sneaking around as they then disappeared. Curious what they were up too she followed them. Walking deeper into the forest it was generally unwise to wander this far out at night without a torch or weapons. However, tonight was a full moon making it a little easier to see their surroundings. As she walked further in she looked up to see the very person she was trying to find.

Sitting on one of the large branches Rath was alone bathing under the moon light.

Before Yao could do anything else a pair of hands reached out from the shadows pulling her back.

Alarmed at first the dark elf woman was about to react until she saw it was Rory and Tuka signaling her to be quiet. In a low whisper, "what are you doing?"

"Hey, you weren't the only one looking for him" said Rory. "I was hoping to get him drunk enough so I can finally see what was under that mask".

"I can't allow that" Tuka pouted. "Rath really wants to be left alone. So, it's best to respect his wishes".

"Oh? You've been trying to keep others away from him. But aren't you just trying to hog him to yourself?" the dark apostle smirked.

"No, it's nothing like that" as Tuka shied away.

"Quiet down!" as Yao hushed them. "He seems to be saying something".

Elven hearing was far superior to humans as Yao and Tuka quieted down to listen. With nine hundred years in sharpening her senses, Rory's ears were as good as any elf.

But for Rath himself he was aware he had company. Yet seeing they were keeping their distance he didn't bother doing anything about it. Looking up to the brightly lit moon, he felt a fondness for it after his time in training with the Nerazim. Back on Shakuras most of their light source came from the moon that orbited their planet which was their primary nourishment. Although they were back on Aiur now it was still just force of habit to be more active during the night.

". . . . Hope I did right by you old man . . . ." said the enigmatic specter. Spending so many years doing terrible things against his will he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing something worthwhile. Recalling the many joyful faces of those he saved he felt the guilt on his shoulders lessen a bit. Opening up one of his pouches he pulled out an old beaten flask as he unscrewed the lid. Undoing his mask as the machinery retracted back into his suit he then pulled away the cloth. Raising the flask as the moon's light shined on it, "cheers" as he took a drink.

"He took off his mask! But I can't see what he looks like from this angle!" as Rory tried to sneak around.

"No! Stop!" as Tuka tried to stop her. "He's going to know we're here!"

"What did he say? I didn't understand . . . ." said Yao.

For Rath was speaking his native tongue. Rory understood as like Lelei respected the people of iron enough to learn their language. Tuka was still getting the hang of it. Yao had no clue what he said. But once she gets to Alnus she planned on learning it. She wasn't quite sure what it was. But something about him compelled her that she just had to know more about this mysterious man.

By the next day third recon returned back to base with several dark elf clans following right behind them.

* * *

~ Falmart ~

As other missions were taking place all over the continent one group in particular had one of the dirtiest jobs of all.

It wasn't so much as difficulty but redundancies as their group was in charge of maintaining public order. On one side was the outreach group who provided care packages and knowledge to share with the natives to not only get them back on their feet but self-sufficient. Essentially, they provided them with food and medical treatment while also teaching them agricultural techniques to better their harvest. They also assisted in moving livestock around to aid in their recovery between villages.

But on the other hand of the public order was the protection detail or rather a kill squad as their job was to terminate anything that threatened the peace. From time to time they had to deal with local bandits and monsters that were around the area.

However for Delta squad specifically they ended up in an area chalk full of goblin nests. After wiping out a few of them they had all come to a consensus. In all honesty that they didn't think it was possible. But they actually found something that was actually worse than the Zerg. In terms of danger they weren't even in the same category. But for everything else they definitely were a strong contender. But at least with these oversized bugs it really wasn't anything personal. It was just what they were.

But for goblins they were the very pinnacle of depravity in everything that they are. Now if they wanted to think of the vilest creature in the universe it would be them.

If they weren't thorough in their extermination they would multiply like coach roaches as they were not only an extreme nuisance but a problem to everyone around them.

Now on another raid, their new target was the biggest nest they've seen so far. Preliminary results showed a vast cave network with a population easily within the hundreds.

After exterminating a few nests, they had a good idea how to effectively kill them.

In some situations, if there weren't any hostages they wouldn't bother entering as they would send a seeker mine in first fire blasting the area and clean up whatever happened to survive.

In the case of caves and underground dwellings, a bunker buster was good enough as it would instantly collapse the internal structure crushing everything under several tons of dirt and rock. If by some miracle that didn't kill them they would then just suffocate to death.

But it wasn't going to be that easy. Based on village reports and the size of this nest there were undoubtedly quite a few female captives here. Thus, this was primarily a rescue operation.

First locating the primary entrances and emergency exits their escort raven set up sentry turrets to cut off any stragglers that might get by them and try to make a run for it.

Seeing goblins were nocturnal by nature hitting them during the day was the best option.

Doing another weapons check, Delta squad entered the nest. Frankly they were thankful their suits were self-contained environments. The scent of goblin dwellings was a mix of rot, fecal matter, and other bodily fluids which gave off quite the putrid stench. But as bad as it smelled, it was how goblins sensed intruders in their territory. Thus, their suits were sterilized in a way that didn't give off any smell allowing them to walk in unnoticed.

Furthermore, they were wearing the new environmental suits over the standard power armors. Not that they cared if all the goblins came rushing at them. But when it came to rescue ops, quiet was best.

Frankly they wanted to keep this as quiet as possible because once the enemy was alerted they were going to use the hostages as meat shields. But equally so that it didn't matter much as they had ways around it. It just made their jobs less troublesome. Once the hostages were extracted they would just bomb it and be done with it.

Picking up bogeys on their radar their guns had silencers equipped as they quietly dispatched them.

Double checking over life signs detections and sonar graphs they had a good idea of where everything was. Generally, hostages were kept in either the storage with other looted goods or their waste area where their garbage was.

"Some likely spots where they might be. Break into pairs and move to the designated areas. Let's not rattle the cage unless we have too".

"Yes sir!".

Moving through the maze-like tunnel networks Delta squad dispatched every inhuman creature that crossed their path.

Aiming their pistols, all that could be heard were quick puffs of air. Though slowing down the bullet, it was still quite deadly to any soft organic body.

They made sure that each shot they fired was going to end with something dead. With a shot fired, the trajectory of the bullet flew right towards a goblin's head. Piercing through the skin, that lump of metal would cut right through muscle, bone, and any internal organ along its path. The energy and vibrational forces alone would rupture any soft tissue around it. The moment it finished traveling through that built up kinetic energy would explode out the exit wound creating a miniature hole. Just like that their brain matter would splash around the cavern walls behind them.

Venturing through some of them had been unlucky bumping into goblin derivatives such as hobgoblins, trolls, and ogres.

But in such an encounter they had just the ammunition to deal with them in the form of hollow point shells. Once hit by one of these there was a chance it would hit bone causing the bullet to fragment as the shrapnel would tear right through their innards. It was a gruesome way to die. But against these inhuman monsters, some would think it too kind of a death.

Each pair arriving at their destination, one group had found their primary objective. There the women were bare as they were chained down like common animals. Some of them were quietly weeping as others seemed lifeless as their spirits broke long ago.

"Targets confirmed" one of them radioed in. "Send in the minerva".

Created as an offshoot of the panzer series predator machine, the minerva was primarily designed as a search and rescue robot. Though its appearance was like a big metal cat, it was essentially a med pod with legs. It could function as a combat medic or a rescuer that would scoop their target in while providing medical aid while it ran to a safe zone. It had no weapons. However, it was heavily armored to make sure it got to its destination safely. Most thought of it as a joke project. But after a few successful rescues, it could be considered one of the Dominions most reliable tools when the situation proved too dangerous for humans to go.

With several of them running in some of the women were alarmed at these big metal creatures.

Not wanting to waste too much time on this, the rescue team explained them as magical tools.

And considering their options anything was better than staying captured here. One by one they were taken outside to a waiting medical team.

As much as they wanted to blow this hell hole they needed to make sure all the hostages were out. If they weren't in the storage or waste area then that left only one other place. That was the main congregation where the majority of them were.

As Delta squad met back up they surveyed the area and saw that things were going to get loud.

There were three hostages as the goblins and others were still in the middle of having fun with them. Frankly it would have been distasteful to wait after they were done to rescue them. Calling in three more minervas, Delta squad brought out their rifles and shotguns. Timing the arrival of the metal cats to their location the kill team began their assault activating their stim pack.

Rifle men stood near the entrance clearing a path for the forward team to move in while picking off anything in their blind spot.

For those running in had their shotguns at the ready. Anything dumb enough to approach them immediately got blasted with a payload of buckshot's blowing out chunks of flesh and bone to whatever they hit leaving splatters all over the place.

"Keep the entrance clear! Minerva E.T.A. ten seconds!"

"Cover our three and nine! Let us handle what is in front of us!"

"Son of a b*tch!" as a shotgun shell splattered a goblin's head all over the place.

For the marines, it may have seemed longer. But for the enemy it all happened in an instant. Fighting at super human levels they had cleared a path to the hostages before the enemy could react as the three were retrieved. Pulling them to the exit, the minervas had arrived. Not having time to explain they were shoved into the metal cats as the team began to withdraw.

"Pull back now! No point in getting into a fire fight down here!"

Although they would win a head to head fight they just didn't have enough bullets to go around. Following the minerva back to the surface their maps showed all the inhabitants were converging on their position. "Don't stop moving! Shoot anything that gets in your way!"

Coming out of the wood works goblin creatures were appearing at every intersection and junction with weapons in hand trying to stop them.

With the minervas in front of them, Delta squad shot anything that got in their way. Racing up the path, their H.U.D. maps marked the fastest route. Even though they've been sprinting the entire time, their suits countered the muscle toxins allowing them to run for longer.

"100 meters till the exit!"

"Launch the bunker busters now!"

"Move your a**!"

Complying with orders the raven fired its ordinance. Being more bang then boom, the blast was more akin to a miniature earthquake. Soon enough the cave network was starting to collapse.

With pebbles and dust falling on them that was only the opening act for what was to come. With a few meters left they made it out as a few goblins were right behind them only for sentry turrets to immediately take them out.

With the cascading vibrational forces, the rest occurred like dominos as the underground caved in on itself. In an instant many of these creatures were squashed to death.

Others quickly tried to make it to the exits. Even though some of them panicked or tripped none of them cared as it was everyone for themselves as they would happily trample their own kin if it meant their survival.

For a few of them were lucky to make it out only to be killed by the turrets waiting for them outside.

As dust clouds puffed out every exit and the sound of gun fire stopped Delta squad looked back to their radar to see a few life signs bleeping down there. But after a couple of minutes they all soon faded away.

"Mission complete" said Delta squad leader. "Hopefully we won't have to deal with them anymore of all things".

* * *

~ Falmart (Saderan royal palace) ~

Sitting alone in her room was a beautiful woman with white hair and rabbit ears.

She was Tyuule. The former queen of the warrior rabbit tribes.

But now she was nothing more then a common slave in the Empire's royal palace.

To who she was enslaved too was Zorzal. The crown prince of the Sadera and the heir to the throne.

For how things became like this, it was a painful story from a few years ago.

She thought about it for some time. But the reason was simple. The Empire just wanted slaves. Another notch under their belt of people they had conquered on this continent.

However, the rabbit warriors were not going to go without a fight. That's what they did. As individuals, they were clearly superior to the Empire's soldiers in terms of strength, speed, and skill.

But that wasn't enough. Far from enough as the Empire outnumbered them ten to one. Additionally, they had air superiority with their wyvern riders that put them in a terrible disadvantage.

As the battle raged on she saw the outcome of the war. Her people were going to lose as they would either be put to death or be enslaved. Seeing no way out, Tyuule made the ultimate sacrifice. As the queen of her people she would bare the weight of their survival. Coming before Zorzal, she stripped off her armor standing bare before him as she got on her hands and knees begging him to take her in exchange for sparing her people.

Seeing that disgusting look on his face, he sampled her and agreed to her terms.

For that moment, that small and brief moment the former queen felt relieved that she was able to save her people.

But that feeling did not last long.

Sometime later assassins came for her and they were her own people. Calling her a traitor for what she did. Claiming she had killed her people. Saying she saved herself leaving them all to their fate

A traitor? She didn't understand. She sacrificed herself to save all of them. So why was she a traitor?

Now as Zorzal's slave, each day was torture as that ape of a man forced himself of her. Each time taking pleasure in whatever way he could in the most depraved way he imagined.

As time passed, she started to regret her decision. She had to always worry about assassins wanting to take her life while Zorzal raped her at every waking moment he had.

But during that time, she came into contact with an unusual demi-human by the name of Bouro who wanted to pledge his allegiance to her. Of course, in the past she wouldn't trust someone like him. But with her current circumstance she didn't have much to hold on too as the outcast at least got the assassins off her back.

Now in the present, she was but a shadow of her former self.

But at present, there was a bit of a consolation prize. She didn't know much herself, but according to Bouro the Empire had gone to war against another kingdom from beyond the gate only to be severely defeated. At this time the kingdom beyond the gate has taken Alnus hill and the Empire was at present in a stalemate with them.

The unknown enemy had not tried to expand their territory while the Empire was trying to hurriedly rebuild their army. Although they say it was a stalemate, it didn't seem to be the case. Yet it didn't concern her much as these matters had little to do with her.

At this moment, the Empire did not leave their enemies kingdom completely empty handed. Though they weren't able to walk away with riches or land they were able to obtain new slaves. One such slave was in the palace sold here as an exotic beauty from beyond the gate.

Seeing the woman herself, she was indeed quite pretty. With how well-groomed she was and the cloths she initially wore, Tyuule assumed she must had been some noble who got unluckily captured. For the past few days to weeks, Zorzal has been breaking her in. However, she did not yield to him which only excited him more making his torture more extreme.

In the beginning she didn't understand their language nor was she able to speak it. But in time she learned. Though their encounters were brief she never lost hope.

She claimed that her people would come for her and that they would avenge her for the suffering she was forced to endure.

"If only . . . ." Tyuule thought bitterly to herself as she thought about her own life.

Staring out the barred window, the former queen could only look disdainfully to the city below.

For after all these years in enduring, her bitterness eventually turned to resentment. She didn't care who it was. Be it the enemy from beyond the gate, a god, or even a demon so long as she got her revenge she would gladly sell her soul for the chance to see the Empire burn to the ground. Also, for the death of her people for belittling what she did for them.

But sighing, "what does it matter? It's only a dream after all . . . ."

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK. Now here are some commentary.

Apparently, the dark elves pretty much are as they appear. But hey I'm not judging as that is how they are as a culture. As much as Milo and Mari would've loved to enjoy themselves that was probably one can of worms that should be left unopen. Just like the canon some dark elves ended up moving to Alnus hill to aid the JSDF as a sign of gratitude for their deed. If you're wondering where Lelei is, she was just there and that was that since I didn't mention her.

For Rath, wink wink to who he really is.

I've been thinking about it for a while but yeah. Goblins are really worse then Zerg. Of course, not in terms of danger but rather the essence of their species in every story about them if it's anything to go by. Especially from stories like Goblin Slayer. For the Zerg, it really isn't anything personal discounting Kerrigan before she took over. For these oversized bugs, it's all about collecting and evolving till they are 'perfect'. For those that suffer along the way it's all for the sake of their evolution. But for goblins they are just sick creatures.

Thus, I was thinking about how an experienced Terran team would assault a big goblin nest. Not wasting time or resources, they would more then likely save the hostages first then destroy the rest in a very uncompromising way.

With the goblins dealt with, who do you want the Terrans to deal with for the sake of peace keeping?

As noted by Tyuule, it truly is a tragic story. All her sacrifice which amounted to nothing as Zorzal went back on his word creating the misunderstanding between her and her people. Though I don't know exactly when she came into contact with Bouro. Though it's sad since he's the one who was directly responsible for setting the Empire on a collision course with them.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading s I further extend my gratitude if you can review it was well.


End file.
